Trampas de un Amor Prohibido
by Gragea
Summary: -Granger, Granger, Granger… Espero que estés feliz. Gracias a ti, fui vencido de nuevo por Potter cuando por primera vez en la vida lo iba a superar justamente, y gracias a tí, tengo la más irrefutable prueba de tu expulsión de Hogwarts.-
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5

Trampas de un Amor Prohibido

"_Es tan fácil hacer sufrir _

_a un ser que nos ama, tan fácil, _

_que ni siquiera puede ser divertido."_

_Maurice Béjart_

_Prefacio_

Cap 1. En el vagón

Las hojas secas bailaban con la brisa una vez caían de los prominentes árboles del huerto. Hacían tumultos gigantes alrededor del patio de la Madriguera lo que confería una suculenta diversión para los gnomos durante todas las tardes, pero representaba un doloroso inconveniente para la Señora Weasley ya que así, era casi _imposible_ desgnomizar el patio.

El sol abrazador de la mañana quemaba insensiblemente el rostro de Molly Weasley mientras ésta se encargaba de darle un aspecto habitablemente mas acogedor a su casa para celebrar el cumpleaños numero 16 de Harry. La mujer sonreía para si misma, pensando en los preparativos de la fiesta cuando el ruido de una corneta la hizo sobresaltarse y levantar el rostro. Un Volvo C3o de color gris estaba estacionado en la entrada y mientras el motor dejaba de rugir, dos personas salieron apresuradamente con unas cuantas maletas en mano.

A pesar de que apenas pisó tierra la cartera se le ensució de barro al caerse de sus piernas, Hermione exhibió una sonrisa triunfante al observar a la Señora Weasley dar zancadas hasta ella.

-¡Querida! No pensaba tenerte… ¡creí que llegarías el mismo día que Harry!-

-¿Cómo esta Señora Weasley?- la mujer no contestó y le sonrió encantada a la madre de Hermione. Inició al instante, una ardua conversación sobre lo que intentaba hacer con su patio.

-Pero ¿por qué no te acercas a la tienda Melkins and Flowers que está entrando a la ciudad?... la temporada de jardinería ya pasó y le aseguro que encontrará todo a mitad de precio.- La castaña puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba con anhelo de la madriguera. Su mirada vagó brevemente por el penúltimo piso, antes del ático donde se hallaba la habitación de Ron. Sonrió de manera inconsciente de nuevo, resuelta a darle fin este año a sus miedos y dudas sobre lo que sentía por el pelirrojo. Este año sería _diferente_, este año empezaría una nueva vida, muy diferente de la que había llevado hasta ahora, _retorcidamente_ diferente.

El chico no había cambiado casi nada durante el verano, al contrario que su hermana Ginny que empezaba a exhibir rasgos característicos de su edad. Apenas una semana después de que Hermione conviviera con los Weasley, la Orden pasó a implementar varias medidas de seguridad en los alrededores de la casa, preparados para recibir a Harry que llegaría con nada más ni nada menos que Albus Dumbledore.

El ministro seguía siendo el arrogante Cornelius Fudge, quien se encargaba diariamente de desacreditar la cordura de su director y de mantener en alto las frases: Usted vive seguro. Lo único cierto de esas palabras eran "usted vive" más no seguro. Los ataques a muggles indefensos aumentaban día a día y parecía imposible el hacer algo al respecto. Obviando esto, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no había dado más señales de vida desde el incidente del año pasado, ni él ni sus seguidores, y de ellos, la única noticia que tenía al respecto era del padre de Malfoy, que yacía en estos momentos dentro de las celdas de Azkaban.

-¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!- La cara de Harry se contrajo asustada apenas llegó al borde de la puerta de la Madriguera, Dumbledore exhibía a su lado una sonrisa de placer. El chico fue abrazado y tocado por muchas manos mientras la Señora Weasly intentaba jalarlo para si misma y peinar el alborotado cabello. Con un ruido seco, Fred y George hicieron que quedaran descubiertos diversos adornos de felicitaciones y de cumpleaños. Harry sonrió al reconocer a la mayoría de la habitación, como Lupin y Thonks, Hagrid, Fred y George y el padre de Ron.

Molly insistió, pero aparentemente el viejo director debía retirarse de inmediato de los confines de la celebración para atender otros asuntos. Harry no protestó ante esto y pasó directamente a buscar a sus amigos. La fría brisa nocturna le helaba los poros y pensó seriamente en ponerse una chaqueta cuando divisó a Ron a lo lejos.

-¡Hola Harry!- Ginny apareció de la nada junto con Hermione, sosteniendo un pequeño regalo mal envuelto. Se lo obsequió al chico con una sonrisa radiante y se desvaneció rápidamente entre las figuras de Arthur y Hagrid. El moreno sonrió perturbado.

-Hey Harry, ¿ahora tenemos que apartar cita para hablar contigo?-

-Vamos Hermione, eso debemos hacerlo desde que lo conocimos…- rió el pelirrojo mirándola de soslayo. Hermione al ver al chico se ruborizó notablemente y optó por abrazar a Harry. Luego condujeron al moreno por detrás del huerto, deseosos de conversar sobre los acontecimientos del verano. Harry nunca había visto qué había detrás del huerto y se impresionó al vislumbrar una pequeña charca [i]casi[/i] lago que estaba invadida de lianas y sapos. A su modo, se veía un sitio más o menos romántico así que pasó una sospechosa mirada desde Hermione hasta Ron.

-¿Y bien? No es DUMBLEDORE el que te trae todos los veranos ¿o si?- preguntó el pelirrojo dándole un codazo.

-Es difícil de explicar. En realidad me trajo él porque antes me mostró al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. –Hermione jadeó y lo miró curiosa.

-¿Quién es este año?-

-Se llama Louis Mortimer. Un tipo realmente extraño.- contestó mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo. –Es, bien… digamos que está loco ¿vale? Tiene gustos bizarros por las cosas y no dejaba de repetir todo el tiempo lo bien que se está desenvolviendo Voldemort.

-¿No será un mortífago?- Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Dumbledore me aseguró que no lo era.- contestó rotundo. –Sólo piensa diferente a los demás. Él no está ni con Voldemort ni contra él… tan sólo piensa que es otro político más que pretende alcanzar el poder de una manera sangrienta. Hasta dijo que Voldemort quería cambiar el sistema político de Gran Bretaña, así, en vez de ser gobernados por un ministro de magia elegido por un parlamento, seríamos liderizados por un presidente, o sea, él.-

-¡Ja es absurdo!- protestó Hermione frunciendo el ceño. –¿Qué pretende Voldemort? ¿Hacernos creer que establecerá una sociedad democrática y que tiene perfecto conocimiento sobre la filosofía republicana?-

-Ya Hermione, sabes perfectamente que ninguno de los dos te está entendiendo…- Harry rió entre dientes bastante de acuerdo con Ron. Pasaron la mayor parte de la hora charlando de cosas sin sentido hasta que llegó el momento de picar la torta. El moreno se alegró de que la fiesta tuviera fin porque le hacía falta una buena ración de sueño y dejó para abrir al día siguiente los regalos de sus amigos.

El día de ir al callejón Diagon llegó, y la familia Weasly se encaminó junto con Harry para ir a comprar las nuevas túnicas y pociones. La calle estaba atestada de muchedumbre mágica como siempre y Harry se detuvo completamente embelesado ante la nueva escoba mágica que exhibía la tienda de _Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch._

-Es asombrosa ¿a que si?- musitó Ron pegándose completamente del vidrio. Harry pasó su mirada extasiada por cada punta de la escoba. Las cerdas estaban realmente pulidas y el palo era asombrosamente blanco, con una pequeña inscripción de oro en el comienzo de este.

-Pegasus….- murmuró haciéndosele agua la boca. Varios chicos de menor edad lo empujaron gritando para intentar ver mejor la escoba.

-Dicen que tiene ese nombre inspirado en el antiguo caballo mitológico Pegaso. Por eso es que el palo es completamente blanco, ya que simboliza las alas magistrales del caballo, y las cerdas están pulidas y en ellas está redefinida una supuesta brida de oro, sin esa brida la escoba sería indomable e inútilmente carente de gravedad.- Ron suspiró melodramático esperando ver en Harry una reacción similar. –Quisiera tener una.- agregó entristecido. Harry en ese momento pensó lo mismo pero no hizo ningún comentario. Pasó su mirada a la tienda de al lado de donde salía apresurado un hombre con un cargamento de pociones.

-Eh Ron.. ¡Es Louis Mortimer!- el pelirrojo se apresuró a Harry y observó al hombre saliendo de la tienda _La Botica_. Tropezó estrepitosamente con una mujer pero no le dio ninguna disculpa. Caminó apresurado por el callejón y ni siquiera reparó en Harry.

-¿Qué hacía en _La Botica_?- Harry frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. –Es realmente…_ friki_.

-¿_Friki_?- repitió el moreno dudoso.

-¿Todavía hipnotizados por esa tonta escoba?-

-¿Tonta? ¿Acaso no vez un milagro cuando lo tienes ante tus narices eh, Hermione?- La castaña adoptó una expresión herida y fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada mientras se perdía rápidamente para entrar en _Flourish y Blotts_. Ron miró a Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ron, ¿está todo bien entre Hermione y tú?- El chico no respondió de inmediato. Se rascó la nuca con aparente necesidad y siguió caminando con Harry por el mismo camino hacia _Flourish y Blotts_.

-Estrictamente bien, no…- balbuceó al entrar en la tienda y observar a Hermione en una esquina. Su rostro se contorsionó al verla hablarle a Draco Malfoy.

-Pero vean quienes tenemos aquí. Al parecer las vacaciones no te asientan bien comadreja: estás más feo. – comentó divertido el rubio mientras jugaba distraídamente con su varita. Hermione bufó sonoramente y le dio un empujón a Draco.

-Creo que este año haré un acto de caridad- anunció Hermione pasándose al lado de sus amigos. –Te regalaré un libro de insultos actualizados Malfoy, a lo mejor así, encontrarás una nueva manera de herirnos verbalmente. – Harry soltó una carcajada y Malfoy miró de arriba abajo a la castaña.

-¿Caridad dices? Aprecio tus intenciones Granger, pero no me interesa tener en mis manos algo que _tú_ ya tocaste. Además…- se giró lentamente observando a Harry. –Este año, haré cosas mucho más productivas que insultarlos, sobretodo a ti, Potter.- Su expresión de asco se suavizó ligeramente cuando una mano larguirucha y pálida se posó sobre su hombro. Narcissa Malfoy examinó detenidamente la cara de los tres personajes y dibujó una mueca de repulsión. Sin dirigir palabra, empujó suavemente a su hijo y Draco haciendo caso omiso de su madre sonrió sombríamente hacia Hermione en gesto de despedida.

El primero de Septiembre, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron conducidos por un gran arsenal de la Orden hasta el andén 93/4 . Este año había sido diferente, ya que ningún otro Weasly había asistido a la despedida de los chicos. Hermione examinó a cada una de las caras que veía y se alegró de ver a la mayoría que compartía clases con ella. Dean Thomas pasaba en ese momento cerca de ellos y al ver a Hermione le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que la castaña le devolvió, la sonrisa se le congeló brevemente mientras vislumbraba una escena de lo más amorosa entre Malfoy y su madre. La mujer no dejaba de decirle cosas a la cara cuando el rubio dibujaba aburridas expresiones, lo abrazó insistentemente, casi temerosa de soltarlo y con un último beso en la frente se despidió a regañadientes del chico que ni siquiera volteó al entrar en el tren.

-¡Vamos Hermione!- la castaña se sobresaltó ante el llamado de Ginny y se apuró en dejar la concurrida estación. Dentro del tren, las figuras se empujaban excitadas, intentando aproximarse hasta las ventanas para despedir a sus familias. La boca de la chica se secó cuando Ron se aproximó solo hasta ella y la jaló hacia sí para la reunión de prefectos que tendrían en el compartimiento 3B.

Dentro de este, se le fue imposible dibujar una expresión de fastidio al descubrir que Zacharias Smith había sido nombrado prefecto. El chico alardeaba sobre su familia junto con otra chica de Ravenclaw y Pansy Parkinson acariciaba de manera devota los finos cabellos de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Merlín huele a estiércol de doxy!- gruñó Malfoy al ver a los leones entrar. Pansy rió exageradamente y Ron lanzó un bufido. Draco observó como los griffyndor se sentaban juntos al otro extremo del compartimiento y esperó con fervor no tener que permanecer allí por más de dos horas seguidas.

Tres horas y media después, el rubio salió amargado de la reunión dejando a Pansy detrás de él. Cuando llegó por fin a su compartimiento, inició una extensa charla con Blaise Zabini sobre las estupideces que lo hicieron escuchar en la reunión.

-Malfoy no es por nada, pero hablas como si te creyeras mejor que el mismo Dumbledore- gesticuló el moreno mirando aburrido por la ventana del tren. Estaba completamente oscuro a fuera y el estómago del Slytherin le indicaba que ya debían de estar cerca de Hogwarts.

-¿Tu también crees que Dumbledore es fenomenal no es cierto?...- escupió el rubio enderezándose en el asiento.

-¿Y quién dice que no lo sea?-

-Mi padre…- comenzó a balbucear el rubio pero la carcajada de Zabini lo hizo callar.

-¿No te da vergüenza después de todo nombrar a Lucius Malfoy?- rió el moreno mirando con burla al chico. Draco entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. Después de un minuto de arrollador silencio, el chico lanzó un suspiro y se recostó sobre el regazo de Pansy.

-Agradece Zabini, que este año tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que lo que pueda decirme un bufón de pacotilla como tú.- Blaise se hinchó en el asiento y le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

-¿Bufón de pacotilla? Malfoy, reconoce que tu apellido está por el suelo dentro del bando de quien-tu-sabes y me imagino que hasta debiste de dejar de saber cosas tan triviales como un cambio de plaza en pociones- silbó intentando provocar al rubio.

-Zabini, ¿Qué puedes saber tu de mi reputación con el Señor de las Tinieblas? Además si así lo fuera, al menos hablan de mi familia y no de la tuya. Triste debe de ser para ti que tu apellido sea tan insignificante como para no ser notado por los mortífagos. – El moreno se levantó como electrizado del asiento y se abalanzó sobre Draco. Pansy soltó un grito y se interpuso entre los dos.

-¿Qué demonios os pasa? ¡Se supone que son amigos!- chilló empujando a Zabini al asiento. – ¡No entiendo como puedes ser tan frívolo Blaise y no tener consideración sobre lo que le pasó a su padre!-

-¡Él piensa que su reputación es la misma que siempre, Pansy! Dime, Malfoy… ¿Sabías o no, lo que sucedió con Severus Snape?- El rubio fingió no inmutarse y suspiró de nuevo.

-Si sabes tanto Blaise, ¡vamos!... Me muero por escucharte.- El Slytherin pareció recapacitar un poco y volvió a adquirir un tranquilo semblante.

-Bien. Severus Snape debe de estar en estos momentos regodeándose por todo el colegio porque consiguió al fin ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- Draco se enderezó en el asiento y lo miró curioso.

-¿Crees que si eso fuera cierto ya yo no lo supiera?- Zabini abrió la boca contento.

-¡Ese es el punto! No lo sabías pero es cierto Malfoy.- Draco bufó inquebrantable. Zabini dibujó una mueca amarga. –Cuando veas en el Gran Comedor de lo que hablo, te preocuparás en verdad y dudarás de si te conviertan en mortífago.- Draco no contestó inmediatamente, su mirada vagó por los asientos vacíos y se detuvo brevemente en Blaise.

–Di lo que quieras, pero estoy seguro de que estás mintiendo.-

-¡¿Apostamos?!- El rubio le dedicó una mirada burlona.

-¿Qué tendría que apostar alguien como yo, contigo?- siseó mientras percibía como el tren disminuía la velocidad. Sin ánimo, se deshizo de Pansy y extendió sus manos para coger la maleta que estaba dentro del compartimiento.

-Si no te conociera Malfoy, diría que tienes miedo de perder.- Varios estudiantes pasaban de largo por el vagón y el que se atrevía a curiosear brevemente, aceleraba el paso aún mas asustadizo ante la presencia de los Slytherin mayores.

-Si es verdad lo que dices, me alegraré mucho por Severus. Pero si de lo contrario me estás mintiendo…-

-No sólo te alegrarás, también estarás dispuesto a pagar el precio de la apuesta- Pansy se guindó de los brazos de Draco y juntos salieron del compartimiento.

-Lo que quieras, Blaise. No creo que tu cerebro de para mucho…- sonrió de mejores ánimos mientras el moreno salía empujando a cualquiera que se le atravesase. Sonreía ligeramente, sobrecogido por la victoria que significaría obligar a Draco a pagar un precio demasiado alto para él.

Cap 2. La Apuesta 

El Gran Comedor estaba tan espléndidamente decorado como siempre, algo que le molestó profundamente a Draco y mientras se sentaba en su mesa, pensó qué día el podría entrar en el Gran Salón y admirar una decoración distinta o al menos, menos monótona. Pansy le agarró fuertemente la mano haciéndolo detenerse.

-Quiero que nos sentemos aquí- anunció jalando al rubio para si ostentosamente, dirigió una mirada de mosquita muerta a las demás Slytherin de su casa y abrazó con insistencia a Draco. La fila de nuevos estudiantes se acercaba aprensivamente hasta el centro del Salón y el rubio dio un sonoro e imprudente bostezo al darse cuenta de todo lo que tendría que esperar para probar un bocado de la cena.

Jugueteó indefinidamente con su varita mientras escuchaba un sinfín de nombres seguido de tontas exclamaciones como "Gryffindor!" "Ravenclaw!" "Slytherin!". Al mismo tiempo, pequeños mocosos bajaban a trompicones, alejándose del sombrero seleccionador hasta sus asientos. Fueron tan sólo unos minutos en los que el rubio se desconectó por completo de la realidad para no tener que calarse el discurso de su director cuando unos arrolladores aplausos provenientes de su propia mesa lo hicieron sobresaltarse.

Todos aplaudían de manera cínica y contemplaban con devoción la mesa de profesores.

-¡Profe fue cambiado de plaza!- Draco alzó la ceja buscando a Severus Snape con la mirada y se lo encontró con una sonrisa socarrona que le dedicaba a su casa. Así que todo era cierto, el jefe de su casa, su padrino, profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. El Slytherin tensó la mandíbula, irritado y se cruzó de brazos. Blaise se hallaba a unos cuantos puestos de distancia, y el chico sintió la acusadora mirada cernirse sobre él. Había apostado… había apostado y había perdido.

-¡Sin más que agregar os ruego que disfruten del primer banquete de este nuevo año escolar!- los platos de comida fueron llenados al instante y la mayoría de estudiantes se lanzaron como depredadores a ellos. Draco comió despreocupadamente mientras alardeaba de la nueva adquisición que le había regalado su madre: la nueva Pegasus.

-No es tan buena escoba la verdad.- le comentó a un chico llamado Marcus Flint que lo escuchaba con aparente curiosidad. –Practiqué unas cuantas veces con ella este verano y no es lo suficientemente espléndida para mí.- se llevó a la boca un sorbo de hidromiel, su bebida favorita, y sonrió.- Revisé un catálogo de las escobas del futuro anoche y hay una que llegará al mercado el año que viene, que uf, creo que sólo por ella sería capaz de dedicarme a jugar quidditch internacionalmente.- El castillo seguía exactamente igual a como Draco lo dejó el año pasado, cosa que lo molestó a sobremanera. Le aburría soberanamente la monotonía, odiaba ver todos los años a los mismos cuadros a lo largo de las mismas escaleras móviles diciendo siempre los mismos comentarios. Bufó audiblemente cuando vio pasar al mismo fantasma chiflado que siempre pasaba en la planta baja y no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al descubrir que la contraseña de este año era la misma del año pasado, y del antepasado, y la del ante-antepasado.

-_Pureza de Sangre_- en ese momento el chico se desprendió despectivamente de Pansy y se unió a Crabbe y Goyle para subir a su dormitorio. La mayoría de chicos lo saludaron y se apartaron para darle paso, mientras que varias chicas, que reían como tontas en la sala común, le dedicaban miradas coquetas de manera bastante explícita.

-Ya estamos solos- comentó Goyle regresando de la puerta del dormitorio hasta donde se hallaban los otros dos Slytherin. -¿Y bien?- Draco lanzó un aburrido suspiro y se desprendió de su elegante túnica. Se desabotonó lentamente su camisa blanca y al quitársela, se dio la vuelta hacia ellos mostrándoles su hombro izquierdo.

-Es hermosa, ¿cierto?- la boca de Crabbe estaba mucho más desencajada que la de Goyle, pero los ojos de Goyle se lograban salir asombrosamente de sus orbitas.

-¡La marca tenebrosa!- la voz de Crabbe había sonado como un chillido de rata e intentó taparse la boca con la misma mano temblorosa con la que había apuntado hacia el hombro del rubio.

-Desde ahora carezco de moral y ética.- anunció escondiéndose de nuevo la marca. Draco sonrió para sí mismo. –Lo que significa que no dudaré en matar a nadie que se atraviese en mi camino. ¿Creen que no me vengaré de Potter por lo que le hizo a mi padre?- el rubio suspiró.- Ya quisiera, desafortunadamente, Potter es intocable para mí, pero los demás pueden correr el mismo destino que él si no se comportan. Esto va también para ustedes dos ¿entendido?... no le dirán a nadie mi pequeño gran secreto pero tampoco se atreverán a defraudarme ¿les quedó claro?.

Su primer mandato autoritario hecho la misma noche que llegó a Hogwarts dejó al chico con un humor de lo más excelente. A media noche, fue despertado por otros compañeros de cuarto que lo invitaron a realizar una pequeña excursión. Juntos salieron a escondidas de la sala común y recorrieron todas las mazmorras hasta llegar al vestíbulo del colegio. Draco se enojó con Derrick por poseer tan basta memoria y no recordar la contraseña del brujo Paracelso.

-Eres un idiota. No hay mejor explicación posible.- varios Slytherin rieron divertidos.

-Al margen de Celso- recordó Derrick mientras el retrato les daba paso hasta el pasillo donde hallarían las cocinas de Hogwarts. El corredor estaba completamente oscuro y las estatuas del final del pasillo conferían un aspecto maquiavélico a la escena. Draco tropezó más de una vez con los desgastados adoquines del piso y bufó enrabietado cuando le preguntaron qué había que hacer para que el retrato del bodegón les diera paso, ya que él no recordaba la peripecia. Una chica llamada Daphne, del mismo curso que el de Draco, corrió a acariciar con sus uñas una pera que había pintada del lado izquierdo, esto pareció hacerle cosquillas a la pintura y gracias a ello, el rubio pudo contemplar una vez más las calurosas cocinas de Hogwarts.

Draco comandó a Crabbe y a Goyle para que robaran dos galones gigantes de wisky de fuego que se hallaban junto con otras bebidas en la lacena del fondo. Nott corrió inmediatamente tras de ellos e interrumpió sus intenciones.

-He hallado un método mucho más efectivo que la fuerza bruta de ustedes dos- espetó de manera diplomática mientras extraía dos pequeñas cajas negras del tamaño de un llavero de bolsillo.

-No tenemos tiempo para tus ridículos inventos Nott- se burló el rubio mientras hacia ademanes a los Slytherin de no desobedecer sus órdenes.

-Esta vez es diferente Malfoy. Mi más brillante creación está ante ustedes: con arrojar tan sólo una de mis _caperes balbus_ sobre los galones, estos quedarán encerrados en ellas y pesarán sobre tu mano poco más que una pluma.

-Vale Nott, sólo apúrate ¿quieres?- el chico le dirigió una mirada tajante a Daphne y chasqueó la lengua. Inmediatamente arrojó la primera _capere balbus_ sobre el galón de wisky y con un sonido sordo, el galón fue impresionantemente _reducido_ al tamaño de una metra y atrapado por la _capere balbus_. Antes de que Nott lanzara la siguiente, Draco se abalanzó sobre él con gesto curioso.

-Interesante. ¿Te importa si lo intento?- después de que su amigo se encogiera de hombros, el rubio arrojó con determinación el artefacto y observó con deleite como el galón era atrapado por esa extraña capsula. –Oye Nott, hazme capsulas así para mi, te pagaré muy bien.- sonrió cuando se introdujo la capsula en el bolsillo y salió disparado de la cocina junto con Derrick, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle y un orgulloso Theodore Nott.

El viaje de regreso fue un poco más complicado que el anterior debido a que, curiosamente, se perdieron unas cuantas veces entre los oscuros pasillos. Decidieron dejar de buscar el retrato de Paracelso y se concentraron en salir a algún pasillo principal y continuar su ruta por las escaleras móviles hasta las mazmorras. Draco se desconcertó cuando vieron la luz de una incandescente varita que refulgía en el cuarto piso, justo por donde ellos pensaban salir. La luz se movió apresuradamente por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia ellos, y en un sobresalto los Slytherin se escondieron detrás de un tapiz encantado.

-Estamos muertos camaradas, ¡Es Mcgonagall!- Daphne siseó nerviosa callando el comentario de Derrick. El rubio observó boquiabierto como la chica se salía de lo más campante del pequeño escondite y desaparecía de su vista.

-¿Qué mierda hace?

-¡Silencio!- Draco asomó la mitad del rostro y la viva imagen de la Slytherin se transformó por primera vez ante sus ojos. Lo primero que notó fue como la cabeza se redujo impresionantemente de tamaño y su largo cabello negro se regresó rápidamente a su cráneo. Su figura, alta y esbelta, quedó reducida completamente al mismo tiempo que unas oscuras alas salían y sustituían a sus delgados brazos. El rubio abrió y cerró varias veces la boca sin saber que sonido emitir. Mcgonagall percibió el sonido y empuñó su varita decidida. La lechuza se lanzó hacia la mujer y batió sus alas fuertemente alborotando el elaborado moño de la profesora. Ésta giró confundida sobre si misma varias veces y lanzó pequeñas exclamaciones de desconcierto. Luego salió apresurada persiguiendo a la lechuza, lo que generó un pequeño frufrú sobre su bata.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¡Cállate Goyle! Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad.- el rubio corrió hacia la puerta del pasillo y salió disparado por las escaleras móviles con todos sus secuaces atrás. Llegó, minutos después, extremadamente sudado a la sala común y para su sorpresa, la mayoría de los Slytherin de su curso estaban esperándolos. La bebida de los galones pronto pasó a formar parte de la atmósfera local y Nott tuvo serios problemas con las cornetas mágicas. Draco caminaba con parsimonia y se detenía un rato a charlar en cada grupo que había en la sala. Le costó un poco desligarse de Pansy y ya tenía unas cuentas copas encima cuando una figura que entraba por el retrato captó su atención.

-Hey, ¿Quieres jugar una partida de snap explosivos? ¡Apostaremos wisky!- el rubio arrugó la cara y quitó a Pucey de su camino con un manotazo.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Daphne!- la chica giro sobre sí misma al instante y observó con impresión al Slytherin. Draco perdió el equilibrio cuando llegó a ella y se tuvo que sostener de uno de los muebles. –No sabía que eras animaga- murmuró melosamente mientras se inclinaba más a su rostro. La chica se apartó suspicaz y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo soy, pero no estoy registrada. Si llegas a decir algo sobre ello, Malfoy yo…- Draco rió entre dientes y volvió a tambalearse.

-¿Tu qué? ¿Qué harás Greengrass?- Daphne lo examinó durante unos segundos con enfado. Por un momento pareció ver a través de él y el rubio giró el rostro para ver que miraba. Pansy rondaba la zona con una expresión bastante molesta.

-Estaré en graves problemas- contestó al fin. – Prométeme que guardaras el secreto.- Draco levantó una ceja. –Algún día te devolveré el favor. –insistió a modo de súplica.

-¡Veo que estáis divirtiéndose!- comentó Pansy ácidamente. Sujetó con fuerza el brazo del rubio y contempló a Daphne de arriba abajo. -¿sabes Dap? Me parece que Millicent te anda buscando.- replicó con una sonrisa insulsa y luego se volteó hacia Draco.-¿Me traes una bebida?- el rubio suspiró y caminó ostentosamente por toda la sala. Cuando llegó al rincón de los galones de wisky cambió de opinión repentinamente y se dirigió a su cuarto. El mareo estaba acabando con sus ganas de seguir bebiendo y a cada segundo se le escapaban pequeñas risitas sin sentido aparente. Las ganas de vomitar llegaron a medida que iba subiendo cada peldaño de las escaleras.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Ya te aburriste de las chicas?- Draco pasó de largo la figura y el comentario de Blaise mientras se aproximaba a su cama. –Si, creo que si. Sabes, estaba pensando que un día deberíamos tomar prestadas a algunas chicas de Ravenclaw, er, aunque estoy casi seguro que nos rechazarían.- el rubio se tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama y cerró los ojos agradecido con las almohadas.

-Si, yo también opino que te rechazarían.- estuvo bastante de acuerdo segundos después. Zabini se acercó a la cama y lo contempló con escrutinio.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué te hace pensar que a ti no te rechazarían?-

-Soy yo- murmuró con voz apagada desde el otro extremo. Zabini creyó que iba a agregar algo más pero en ese instante, Draco hipó abruptamente.

- Malfoy, si te aceptarían sólo por ser tú, ya te hubieras tirado a medio colegio. Hasta las mojigatas de Gryffindor hubieran estado en tu cama.

-No soy tan puto, Zabini.- bostezó dándose la vuelta.- Y deja los celos.

-¿Celos dices?- el joven rió y lo fulminó con la mirada. -¿Sabes? Creo que ya se el precio que pagarás por haber perdido la apuesta.- Draco se enderezó lentamente y lo miró con cautela.- si eres tan popular entre las chicas como supones, acuéstate con una Gryffindor. – concluyó satisfecho de lograr tal impresión en la cara de su amigo.

-¿Con una Gryffindor? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- Draco hipó nuevamente y se tapó la boca.

-¿Huirás de mi apuesta, Malfoy?- preguntó Zabini mostrando sus dientes en una indulgente sonrisa.-Bueno, es comprensible, ninguna de ellas te haría caso. – la estridente risa de Draco borró la sonrisa del chico instantáneamente. Draco se levantó de la cama y se tambaleó hasta Blaise. Una vez allí, murmuró lenta y pausadamente cerca de su oído.

-Todas lo hacen Blaise, y me tomaré la molestia de darte pruebas una vez halla conquistado a algún león.- la sonrisa de Zabini volvió a aparecer. –Quizás así, lograrás aceptar que el único fracasado en esta casa, eres tú. – Draco volvió a hipar al instante y se alejó del chico que pestañeó varias veces y lo miró con una expresión iracunda.

Cap. 3 Orejas de Burro, le vamos a poner.

Pequeños rayos de sol penetraban por los gigantescos vidrios de la sala común. Ésta se hallaba completamente desierta, pero viva, ya que el silencio flotaba perezosamente en el aire, y la acompasada respiración de los dueños de ella confería un carácter imperturbable, como si de un gran coloso dormido se tratase. Sin previo aviso, el silencio se quebró por unas pisadas apresuradas que bajaron por las escaleras.

Hermione estudió rápidamente la sala y corrió a registrar por encima los escondites donde había dejado a propósito las prendas para los elfos de Hogwarts. La mayoría ya no se encontraban, por lo que la castaña exhibió una sonrisa triunfante. Hoy tendrían su primera clase con el nuevo profesor de pociones, por lo que estudió con vehemencia toda la clase del día de hoy. Estaba preparada para dejar impresionado a Louis Mortimer si era necesario, y también para responder a las preguntas de Snape en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Esa mañana bajó al Gran Comedor con Ginny, conversando trivialidades y aconsejándola sobre este nuevo año que la pelirroja enfrentaría.

Cuando bajó hasta los mohosos pasillos en las mazmorras, Ron y Harry ya se hallaban los suficientemente curiosos como para no querer seguir hablando. Una concurrida masa de Slytherin deambulaban por la zona, y ninguno les prestó la más mínima atención al llegar.

-Este año me presentaré a la pruebas de Quidditch..- los ojos de Harry y Ron se salieron de sus órbitas al escuchar a Hermione.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- gimió el pelirrojo consumido por la emoción.

-No, era broma. Me he encontrado con las hermanas Patil en el baño y me han informado que Malfoy posee la escoba que tanto queréis.- Harry se encogió de hombros indiferente y Ron tensó la mandíbula.

-Ese estúpido hurón.-

-¿Has dicho algo, Weasley?- Draco se hallaba en ese instante detrás del trío y sonrió ostentosamente hacia ellos. –Es comprensible que sintáis envidia hacia mí por lo que ha dicho Granger. La envidia es de los débiles, y era exactamente ese concepto el que tenía de ustedes dos.

-¿Por qué no vas y te regodeas por todo el castillo sin molestarnos? ¿Acaso quieres llamar más la atención de la que lo está llamado tu padre?- El rubio miró con odio a Harry y metió la mano en su bolsillo.

-Nada de distracciones en estos pasillos- tronó una voz chillona al instante contra los chicos. Los demás alumnos giraron sus rostros, incrédulos. La voz absurdamente chillona que habían oído, había sido proferida por el nuevo profesor. Mortimer no les dedicó la más mínima atención y entró en el aula con un caminar realmente sospechoso. Ron codeó a Harry rápidamente y rió por lo bajo.

-Probablemente yo sea un tanto diferente al profesor anterior que tuvieron.- canto con su vocecilla y algunos de Slytherin volvieron a reír.

-Ahora sabemos por qué no se disculpó con aquella señora.- susurró Ron al oído de Harry.

-¿Cuál?- el pecoso lo miró desconcertado de que no pudiera recordar la escena.

-En mis clases no nos dedicaremos a hacer pociones mal hechas y entregarlas para que yo las corrija bien o mal, dependiendo de que casa son.- gesticuló con desdén. Finnigan, de la casa de Griffyndor, le dedicó una sonrisa hedionda a los Slytherin. –En mis clases, cada alumno por semana traerá una poción… y más vale que la haga bien, porque probaremos cada una con todos los presentes en esta clase.- algunas chicas abrieron la boca y lo miraron con severidad. Hermione alzó la mano.

-¿Qué pasará si alguien ejecuta mal la poción?- Mortimer la estudió brevemente.

-El seleccionado en tomarla presentará los efectos no deseados, evidentemente.

-¿Eso no supondría algún riesgo?- preguntó la castaña arrugando la frente.

-Deme un ejemplo…- Los Slytherin sisearon y contemplaron expectantes a la chica.

-Si en una poción para encoger alguien no distribuye adecuadamente las gotas de jugo de sanguijuela que se necesita, la persona podrá quedar reducida para siempre- el hombre pareció considerar la hipótesis pero no comentó nada. La clase se mantuvo en silencio mientras Mortimer se paseaba por las mesitas.

-Hoy daré los ingredientes y el método a utilizar para preparar nuestra primera poción. Absolutamente todos tienen que elaborarla, ya que para la próxima clase, escogeré una persona completamente al azar y a un ayudante, para ver que hizo con su trabajo.- sacó su varita con sorprendente rapidez y la apuntó hacia el pizarrón. Las instrucciones quedaron plasmadas sobre él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Mortimer dibujó una sonrisa. –Poción crece-pelos, algo realmente sencillo de elaborar.

El silencio de los siguientes minutos sólo era alterado por el sonido de las plumas rasgando pergaminos. A medida que los alumnos iban terminando de anotar los ingredientes para su tarea, se levantaban y anotaban su asistencia en el escritorio del profesor para luego abandonar la clase.

-Él de verdad no nos conoce. ¿Cómo pretende mandar a alguien a probar una poción de otro?... No quiero ni imaginar la manera en la que un Slytherin pudiera aprovecharse de esta situación.- susurró Ron por lo bajo, buscando con la mirada a una aprobación de Hermione.

-¿Desea hacer una pregunta Señor…?- El pelirrojo miró al frente y tensó la mandíbula.

-Weasly.- respondió, hundiéndose en el asiento. Hermione se levantó rápidamente hasta el escritorio de Mortimer y al marcar su nombre en la lista, empezó a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al hombre. Ron lanzó un largo suspiro y miró de reojo a Harry. Cuando salieron del aula tuvieron que esperar varios minutos a que la castaña saliera para dirigirse juntos a la siguiente clase.

-Gracias Hermione, te debo una.- comentó el pelirrojo cuando empezaron a separarse de los Slytherin y del interior de las mazmorras.

-No lo hice por ti. En realidad le comenté justamente lo que tú acababas de decir.- Ron abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, Hermione? ¿Te volviste loca?- espetó indignado.

-Ron, creo que Hermione ni siquiera estaba escuchando tu comentario.- opinó Harry cuando alcanzaron el vestíbulo.

-¡Pero si ella estaba sentada a mi lado!-

-Estaba anotando los ingredientes de la poción y pensando en la manera en que le iba a plantear a Mortimer la cuestión.- se excusó la castaña sin el mayor remordimiento. –Pareció bastante comprensible en cuanto al asunto del odio entre Griffyndor y Slytherin así que me aseguró que no mandaría a elaborar pociones que pudieran servir para una batalla campal entre nosotros.- una pandilla de Ravenclaw pasó corriendo al lado del trío y se aglomeró fuera del vestíbulo. Hermione bufó, molesta.

-Compréndelos, Hermione. Están en primer año.-

-Harry, ¿cuándo nosotros en primer año desestabilizábamos el orden de esa manera?-

-Quizá cuando nos escapábamos después de media noche fuera del colegio, o tal vez cuando elaborábamos pociones multijugos ilegalmente.

-Eso fue en segundo.- rectificó Hermione riéndose.

-¡Mirad!- Harry y Hermione alzaron la vista pero no notaron nada peculiar en las escaleras. Ron lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras daba zancadas a un punto específico por donde habían pasado los estudiantes de Ravenclaw.- ¡Críos! ¡Han dejado caer dos galeones de oro!- en el momento en que el pelirrojo se agachó a coger las monedas una lluvia de petardos se materializaron de la nada y cayeron sobre la cabeza del chico.

-¡Ron!- un petardo le dio de lleno en la cabeza y explotó sobre su cráneo. El pecoso chilló y se tocó el líquido espeso y transparente que el petardo mágico desparramó.

-¡JA JA JA JA! ¡EL WEASLEY HA CAIDO!- Peeves atravesó la pared de la izquierda y le sacó la lengua al Griffyndor.

-¡Estúpido _poltergeist_!- masculló Ron sobándose la cabeza. Harry y Hermione lo ayudaron a levantarse del piso mientras lloraban de risa.

-¡WEASLEY LAME LOS PISOS, WEASLEY LAME LOS PISOS! ¡VAMOS PIPOTE, AYUDA AL LAME PISOS A LEVANTARSE! JA JA JA JA- con esto ultimo, el _poltergeist_ les dedicó una grosería con el dedo y se alejó flotando lentamente por el pasillo, mientras se moría de risa.

Harry seguía riéndose cuando llegaron al segundo piso. Caminaron en silencio hasta la escalera de caracol y subieron por ella, preparándose mentalmente para lo que les esperaría con Snape como nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La mayoría de Ravenclaw y Griffyndor se hallaban dentro del aula, sacando sus libros de texto y sus plumas.

-10 puntos menos para Griffyndor. Vaya Potter, ahora compruebo que definitivamente ser puntual no es tu fuerte.- El chico fulminó a Snape con la mirada y se apresuró a buscar un asiento. El hombre se paseó lentamente, sonriendo para si mismo, mientras observaba el aula en donde estaba. Parecía querer saborear de la mejor manera posible su triunfo. -La clase de hoy será sólo teórica. Empezaremos este nuevo año escolar estudiando los seres mágicos que son más peligrosos… hasta para las mismas Artes Oscuras. Abran su libro de texto _Conviviendo con lo tenebroso _en la página 10. – Snape guardó silencio mientras se escuchaba el sonido de páginas desplazándose.- Capítulo titulado _Entre las Banshees_, ¿Alguien podría decirme que son las Banshees?- Hermione levantó la mano automáticamente y el profesor dibujó una cara de angustia. -¿Nadie?...- un suspiro dramático se escapó de su boca y procedió a pasear entre las mesas. –Las banshees son seres tenebrosos que forman parte del folklore irlandés desde el siglo VIII. Se caracterizan por ser altas y extremadamente delgadas, exhibir unos ojos rojos de tanto llorar y una mata flotante de cabellos largos. De manera natural, una banshee se aparece cuando alguien está a punto de morir, y si varias banshees lo hacen, es porque ocurrirá una verdadera desgracia. Sin embargo, en la actualidad son hadas oscuras a las que el Señor de las Tinieblas ha comprado de alguna manera. Así, utiliza los gritos de las banshees para matar a cualquiera, muggle o no.- al final de la 4ta fila, Seamus Finnigan levantó con inseguridad su mano.

-¿Cómo se derrota a una banshee?- Snape vaciló un poco ante la pregunta y se devolvió nuevamente al pizarrón.

-No hay una manera precisa de derrotarlas. Se ha oído hablar de un conjuro muy famoso, que efectivamente le sirvió al autor de ese capítulo para ahuyentarlas por cortos períodos de tiempo.- El hombre sacó su varita y la blandió hacia la pizarra. La oración apareció escrita con una caligrafía pulcra y estilizada. Hermione entrecerró los ojos un poco para leer mejor.

-"_El llanto penetrante que se alimenta del dolor y deja más pena que la que gana. Será ahora oído por quien busca detener los estragos que desgrana."- _citó Harry quedamente desde su asiento. Ron, a su lado, llevaba varios minutos rascándose la cabeza. Hermione lo observó de manera severa.

-¡Me pica!- susurró el pecoso quejumbroso. Snape carraspeó varias veces y las palabras se borraron al instante.

-Aparte de eso, no se conoce hechizo alguno que acabe con ellas. Ahora, me van a elaborar para la siguiente clase, un ensayo de 90 líneas sobre la historia de las banshees, copiando además el conjuro que acabo de borrar de la pizarra.- un jadeo colectivo se escuchó en el salón pero Snape no dio pie a replicas.

-¡Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de copiarlo!-

-Tranquilo Harry, _yo_ si lo copié.- comentó la castaña dedicándoles una sonrisa a ambos chicos.

Ese mismo día, después de almorzar, Hermione obligó a Ron a mandarle una carta a su madre con la lista de ingredientes que necesitaban los tres para elaborar la poción. El pelirrojo había intentado esquivarla asegurándole que tenían muchos días para hacerla pero la chica no se inmutó. Antes de separase de los dos chicos, le aconsejó a Ron que fuera a la enfermería a ver que cura había para su extraña y reciente picazón en la cabeza.

-¿No piensas ir?- preguntó Harry curioso mientras entraban por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Nah, no creo que sea nada. Ya se me pasará.- dentro de la sala común estaban todos los Griffyndor del curso aprovechando la tarde libre. Harry se dedicó a jugar a los snap explosivos junto con Neville y Finnigan mientras que Ron intentó acaparar un poco la atención de Parvati y Lavander. Aparentemente lo logró, ya que las chicas no lo dejaron de sonsacar ni por un momento.

-Por supuesto, yo pretendo ser un auror.- aseguró con voz melosa hacia Lavander. –Mis notas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras son excepcionales, me atrevería a decir que mejores que las de Harry, ya sabeis… ¿no escucharon la clase de Snape de hoy? Yo sería capaz de derrotar a un puñado de banshees, se los aseguro. Es más, no me sorprende que en un futuro cercano me tenga que enfrentar a ellas y…- Ron se detuvo abruptamente cuando Harry le dio un empujón por detrás. -¡Hey!-

-Vamos, _caza banshees…_ unas cuantas te esperan en el Gran Comedor.- Lavander y Parvati intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y dejaron al pelirrojo marchar. -¿Qué era todo eso?- Ron exhibía una sonrisa y se rascaba inconscientemente la cabeza.

-Mi querido Harry, llegó la hora de pensar en las generaciones venideras.- habló entusiasmado mientras bajaban las escaleras móviles. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-¡Vamos Harry! ¡Dejarle tu huella al mundo! ¡Procrear!- el moreno se tropezó y lo miró atónito. Ron rió entre dientes.

-¿Con Lavander y Parvati? ¿Pretendes empeorar tu raza o que?-

-¡Hey!-

-No es por nada Ron, pero tienes que pensar en Hermione.- el pelirrojo no contestó y adoptó una expresión seria. Harry lo estudió brevemente. –No me piensas contar lo que pasó ¿cierto?- Ron caminó con vacilación y se detuvo cerca de la armadura del tercer piso. Su amigo lo seguía contemplando ceñudo.

-Fue horrible.- declaró, llevándose las manos al rostro. Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Vaya… has sido bastante sincero.

-¡No, estúpido! No es lo que piensas es sólo que… estábamos solos y pasó de repente.-

-¿Pasó, qué?- Ron se acercó más a Harry.

-Tú sabes. Bueno, ¿recuerdas el lago que te mostramos detrás de la Madriguera? Fuimos ahí la otra noche. Todo iba de lo más normal hasta que… no se como explicarlo.- susurró alejándose de nuevo. –todo pasó demasiado rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba besándola como nunca me lo había imaginado y mis manos la exploraban y luego… luego me viene a la mente su cara sonrojada y me invade una vergüenza atroz. Harry siento que le falté el respeto y no se como disculparme.- El moreno soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, no pareciera que estuviera molesta.- comentó incitándolo a caminar nuevamente. –En realidad, por lo que cuentas, parecía más bien aceptarte.- Ron negó lentamente con la cabeza. Las escaleras móviles giraron cuando iban pasando y tuvieron que correr para llegar al otro extremo del pasillo.

-No me entiendes. _Yo _la besé, ella se negó y yo no tuve en cuenta eso. Seguí besándola. No me importó ni por un momento lo que ella estuviera sintiendo. Ni siquiera logro recordar su reacción cuando la empecé a tocar.- la voz de Ron sonó contrariada e iba a agregar algo más cuando su boca quedó medianamente abierta al ver aparecer a Hermione por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-Oh, siento no haberlos esperado. Se tardaron demasiado y me mandaron deberes para Aritmancia. Voy ahora mismo a la biblioteca para hacerlos. Si quieren nos vemos allá, así hacemos de una vez el ensayo de Snape.- con paso tranquilo la castaña se alejó de ellos y Ron se quedó embelesado mirando su caminar. Harry puso la mirada en blanco y le dio otro empujón para avanzar. Después de haber cenado decidieron que no irían a la biblioteca. Harry por su parte no quería enfrentarse al ensayo de Snape aún, así que apenas llegó a la sala común se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir y pensó que iría solo cuando percibió a Lavander y Parvati frente al fuego. Ron sonrió casi arrepentido, y a pesar de las que chicas le hicieron señas, siguió a Harry lo más cerca posible y juntos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones sin intercambiar ni una palabra.

A la mañana siguiente tanto Griffyndor como Slytherin hicieron una pequeña excursión al bosque prohibido. La profesora Sprout los guiaba mientras les daba un discurso bastante ensayado sobre las propiedades de cada planta o árbol con la que se encontraban.

-Hemos llegado.- Anunció complaciente señalándoles una esquina sombreada repleta de unos arbustos de peculiar aspecto. Sus hojas, de color púrpura, estaban recogidas hacia arriba y caían en espirales. -¿Alguien me podría decir que planta es ésta?-

-Prepárense, ahí viene Granger.- Hermione levantó la mano y unas risitas silenciosas se escucharon detrás de ella. La castaña se sonrojó y giró el rostro molesta, buscando a Malfoy con la mirada.

-¿Si, Srta. Granger?-

-El arbusto se llama Alihotsy y sus hojas son reconocidas por ocasionar estados de histeria en quien las coma.-

-¡5 Puntos para Gryffindor! Muy bien. Saquen sus utensilios y equipos de trabajo. Lo primero que haremos será dibujar el arbusto y luego procederemos a arrancar cierta cantidad de hojas para unos experimentos que les mandaré a hacer la semana próxima. Probablemente realizaremos el experimento con ayuda del profesor Hagrid, si, es muy probable.- a Hermione se le cayó el cuaderno de dibujo y cuando Harry se percató de ello, Ron ya se había agachado velozmente a buscarlo.

-Gracias, Ron.- El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada a su amigo como queriendo decir "_Aprende de mí" _y procedió a sentarse y comenzar su dibujo. El viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que el arbusto desprendiera sus hojas así que les llevó menos tiempo terminar su trabajo.

-Hermione, ¿me regalas unas cuantas?- la castaña contempló las pocas que Neville había conseguido agarrar.

-Claro Neville, ten..- dijo extendiéndole unas cuantas.

-¿Qué demonios intentas Ron? ¡Contrólate!- la castaña se giró confundida y observó la pequeña discusión que Harry tenía con Ron. Siguió la mirada de ambos chicos, que estudiaban con desconfianza la figura de Draco Malfoy regalándole unas cuantas hojas a Lavander Brown. El rubio le sonreía de manera deslumbrante a la chica, que parecía seriamente incómoda ante el resto de miradas de los alumnos. Hablaron brevemente, y Draco no dejaba de mirarla firmemente a la cara. Al final, Lavander hizo un comentario que borró la sonrisa del Slytherin. Luego se apartó educadamente de ella y se acercó hasta Blaise Zabini para seguir coleccionando hojas.

-¿Ok, qué fue eso?- Ron miró a Hermione molesto.

-¿Vez? ¡Hasta Hermione lo notó!- los alumnos pronto empezaron a recoger todo porque ya había finalizado la clase y Harry y Ron seguían confabulando sobre el pequeño suceso. Hermione se desconectó brevemente de sus dos amigos y estudió con desconfianza la figura de Malfoy por un momento. El chico pareció notarlo y giró el rostro hacia ella con altanería. Le sonrió burlonamente y después la observó de arriba abajo. La castaña bufó molesta y caminó a zancadas alejándose del bosque.

No es que le interesara mucho, pero tenía sus sospechas sobre el tipo de interés que estuviera moviendo al Slytherin para charlar con Lavander. Si su hipótesis era acertada, dentro de poco lo vería dirigiéndole la palabra a otras Gryffindor del curso y quizá, con el tiempo, llegaría hasta ella. Ese sería el momento oportuno para dejarlo en ridículo y aclararle que ella no era de esas chicas, y nunca lo sería si se tratase de escoger sólo a alguien como él.

A los dos días, Hermione se dio cuenta que su hipótesis en efectivo, era cierta. Malfoy no sólo le empezó a dirigir la palabra a algunas Gryffindor si no que también empezó a pasar más tiempo con éstas, incluyendo unos pocos de sus amigos. Una noche en particular, se indignó mucho al encontrarse con el rubio en frente de la sala común, el cual estaba esperando a una chica llamada Lucinda, a la que había visto en muchas ocasiones con Ginny.

-Ya llegaron- anunció Ron al entrar por el retrato con una caja de color plateado. –Supongo que ya estarás contenta con tus ingredientes.- Hermione no levantó la vista de su pergamino pero asintió desinteresada. El pelirrojo se arrojó sobre una silla al frente de la castaña, observando muy sonreído como Lavander y Parvati le hacían señas. Se pasó una mano distraídamente por la cabeza y siguió estudiando a Hermione con una crítica mirada.

La castaña no notó la petición de atención y casi no se dio cuenta cuando su amigo se levantó del asiento y se sentó a charlar con sus compañeras al otro lado de la sala. Cuando Harry entró, Hermione dio por terminado su trabajo de Runas Antiguas y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Preparado para hacerle una visita a Myrtle la Llorona?- el moreno frunció el ceño contrariado y recogió su mochila de los pies de Hermione. Estaba a punto de contestar algo cuando unos atroces gritos lo sobresaltaron en el acto. La castaña volteó y contempló espantada como Ron aullaba y se tocaba con las manos hacia su cabeza. Entre la mata rojiza de cabellos unas grandes orejas de burro se alzaron como imponentes robles y sus aullidos de consternación se transformaron en rebuznos que completaron el sacrificado coro de gritos de Lavander y Parvati.

_Cap. 4 Una venganza ciega_

Ron pasó todo el fin de semana en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey probó más de un antídoto con el chico y, a pesar de que ya no rebuznaba, las orejas de burro seguían adornando su cabeza. Como último recurso, mandó a Harry y a Hermione a buscar a Peeves para preguntarle de donde había sacado el petardo mágico embrujado o qué era esa sustancia que había arrojado a la cabeza del chico.

El incidente no pasó desapercibido para los Gryffindor, contando a Lavander y Parvati como interlocutoras. Harry por otro lado, agradeció el hecho de que las pruebas de quidditch fueran la próxima semana, así habría oportunidad de solucionar el pequeño gran problema de su amigo. El domingo en la tarde, el moreno se dirigió con sus cosas al baño de chicas del segundo piso. Hermione ya se hallaba allí y había colocado frente a ella de manera bastante organizada su caldero y los ingredientes para elaborar la poción crece-pelos.

-Ron ya dice unas cuantas palabras- comentó, sentándose frente a ella y paseando su mirada por todo el baño. -¿No ha venido Myrtle a molestarte?- Hermione pasó distraídamente la hoja de su libro de Pociones y sacudió la cabeza.

-Por cierto Harry, yo _sí _le salvé el pellejo a Ron con Mortimer, pero te agradezco que no se lo digas.- el chico la miró brevemente y luego rió.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste ese día?- La castaña destapó el envase que contenía las tripas de rata y lo estudió con asco. Luego cogió su libro de pociones y se lo mostró a Harry. El chico examinó la portada con confusión.

-"_Guía de las Pociones Potentes"_ por Louis Mortimer- susurró, arrugando la frente.

-Lo peor es que yo ya había visto este libro cuando tú nos comentaste de Mortimer. No entiendo como no pude recordar el nombre. Básicamente charlamos sobre la metodología que empleó en su libro.

-Así hubiéramos sabido que no se trataba de un profesor de defensa.- estuvo de acuerdo. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos mientras procedían a preparar los ingredientes.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste que le habías salvado el pellejo?- se atrevió a preguntar el Gryffindor un momento después. Hermione vaciló. –Lo digo porque otras veces que lo has hecho, te has encargado de recordárselo para que te lo agradezca precisamente.-

-Pues cambié de táctica- resopló cortante sin querer seguir hablando. Harry se pasó una mano por la cabeza sin ánimos de replicar. Hermione suspiró y lo miró con determinación. –Es que no me parece bien salvarlo siempre de esas situaciones.- agregó insegura. –Siento como si le estuviera adulando y bueno, eso no acerca más a los chicos la verdad. Ni siquiera soporto la idea de no poder ayudarlo en estos momentos para que haga bien la poción, ¿qué tal si la realiza mal?- Harry rió entre dientes.

-Estamos claros que podríamos hacer una poción de más para él hoy. Pero no sería justo. Hermione esto es estúpido porque también iría para mí el comentario pero no podemos depender de ti siempre. Ron tiene que aprender a hacer las cosas sin tu supervisión y más si quiere impresionar a Lavander y a Parvati con su supuesto duelo contra un puñado de banshees- lo consideró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los labios de la castaña temblaron ligeramente.

-¿Ron intenta impresionar a Lavander y a Parvati?- Harry le devolvió la mirada contrariado y no dijo nada. –Hey, estoy haciéndote una pregunta. – el chico se rascó arrepentido la nuca y no contestó nada.

-Si bueno, eso creo.-

-¿Con qué fin?- Harry la miró con cautela.

-Bueno, con el de impresionar ya te dije.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Tiene interés en alguna de ellas dos?-

-¡Vamos, no! no creo.- Hermione llevaba aproximadamente un minuto revolviendo el líquido espeso de su caldero una y otra vez y miraba a Harry con intensidad. El moreno suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. –Bueno, creo que tiene un especial interés en Lavander, sobretodo después de la escena que presenció de ésta con Malfoy.- Hermione bajó la mirada a su caldero y no dijo nada. Los minutos empezaron a pasar y ambos trabajan con un aplastante silencio flotando por el baño. –Oye, Hermione. No es para tomárselo a mal. Después de todo, sólo quiere impresionar. No creo que busque algo serio con nadie en estos momentos, y menos con Lavander.

-Bueno, ya terminé. Ahora sólo falta esperar media hora a que el color tornasol se desvanezca y podremos dar por terminada la tarea.- comentó de una manera realmente efusiva. Empezó a recoger sus cosas y le dio la espalda a su amigo por un largo rato.

-Hermione, ¿estás molesta por lo que dije? No tienes que confiar en mi criterio, sabes muy bien que no soy muy bueno para observar esa clase de cosas.-

-¿Terminaste la poción? Es extraño que Myrtle no nos haya venido a arruinar todo, ¿será que está paseando por el lago?- Harry bufó.

-¿Quieres dejar de cambiar el tema?- preguntó mirándola seriamente. La castaña no le devolvió la mirada. Pareció contemplar con detenimiento algo por encima de la cabeza de su amigo. -¡Bien! ¿Sabes algo? Ron ha estado muy preocupado todos estos días. Él piensa que tú estás molesta porque el te faltó el respeto y además no entiendo por qué…

-No intentes encubrirlo, Harry.- el moreno abrió la boca, atónito.

-¿Encubrirlo? ¿De que hablas? ¡No lo estoy encubriendo! Sólo estoy tratando de que hagan las pases y bueno a lo mejor pasa algo ahí entre ustedes…- una risita nerviosa se le escapó a Hermione e inmediatamente el ruido de una cañería explotó cerca de ellos. El agua roció en todas direcciones por uno de los retretes y Myrtle la llorona apareció con aspecto cruel y colérico.

-¡Alguien en el baño de los prefectos acaba de insultarme y burlarse de mi muerte!- chilló la chica alocada estudiando a los dos Gryffindor con aversión. –¡Fue ese asqueroso Slytherin que es condenadamente hermoso!- Hermione enarcó una ceja y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

-No le hagas caso a lo que te dice Malfoy, Myrtle. Él es sólo un imbécil que no encuentra a quien fastidiar.

-¿Cómo supiste que hablo de él?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Acabas de describirlo.- Harry frunció el ceño hacia la castaña.

-Sólo dijo que era condenadamente hermoso.- Hermione intercambió una mirada con el moreno y luego bufó audiblemente.

-Y dijo también que era un prefecto que la insultó y se burló de ella.- se defendió un poco dolida. - Y seamos claros, el único Slytherin prefecto que pudo burlarse de la condición de Myrtle es él. No me refería a lo que dijo de su "hermosura".

-¡Pero si es condenadamente hermoso!- repitió Myrtle, colérica. Harry rió.

-Vale vale Myrtle, pero a pesar de eso es más feo que un Trol por dentro así que mejor olvida el suceso. Apuesto a que te insultó porque lo estabas espiando desnudo.- Myrtle rió tímidamente, y si no fuera un fantasma, también se hubiera sonrojado.

-Pecar es de humanos…- la castaña puso los ojos en blanco y guardó en un pequeño tubo la poción crece-pelos.

-Claro, y como tú eres humana pues es obvio que hayas pecado.- Myrtle la miró severamente y dibujó una mueca asqueada.

-¡Ustedes también se burlan de mi condición! Cuando estén muertos, me burlaré todo el día de ustedes! ¡Keh!- la fantasma se lanzó en picada al retrete y volvió a convertir el baño en un completo caos. Harry jadeó ya que por poco Myrtle arruinaba su poción.

En la tarde del martes, Ron regresó como nuevo a la sala común. Ya para ese momento había logrado acumular cientos de deberes, incluyendo la poción de Mortimer, el ensayo de Snape, el trabajo escrito de Binns, la práctica de hechizos de Flitwick y el croquis gigante de las estrellas de Sinistra. Curiosamente, Hermione le dio excusas de lo más superfluas, afirmando que tenía muchos deberes de Aritmancia y Estudios Muggles por hacer.

-¡Pero si tú la semana pasada hiciste los de Aritmancia!- se quejó el pelirrojo en la Sala Común. Harry fingía un aparente interés en las trenzas de sus zapatos.

-Pues me han faltado cosas de él que no hice. De verdad, pídele ayuda a Harry. Él ya los hizo casi todos.

-Confío más en tus apuntes. ¡Vamos Hermione! Aunque sea déjamelos y yo les cambio algunas cositas.- la castaña ya había desaparecido detrás del retrato y Ron suspiró desganado. -¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Desde cuando se niega a ayudarme?- Harry fingió nuevamente no estar escuchando. Abrió su mochila y sacó de ella el trabajo de Binns.

-Toma. No te preocupes, mis deberes están bien hechos porque los hice con ella. Te recomiendo que intentes hacer después de eso la poción de Mortimer. Si quieres te ayudo a hacerla.- El pelirrojo asintió malhumorado. Pasaron casi toda la tarde dentro de la Sala Común, enfrascados en sus tareas y mientras Ron hacía lo imposible por concentrarse, Harry se desesperaba cada vez más intentando hacer el ensayo para Snape. Hermione no apareció en la Sala durante todo ese período de tiempo y tampoco la vieron en la cena, ni cuando volvieron a subir a la Sala Común para recoger sus cosas e ir al baño de Myrtle a hacer la poción de Ron.

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña bajó al Gran Comedor de muy malhumor. No entendía si su estado anímico se debía al resentimiento que sentía hacia Ron o a la indignación que sentía hacia algunas chicas de su propia casa que habían caído en la lista de Draco Malfoy. El caso era, que inconscientemente le había respondido mal a Ginny, había ignorado escrupulosamente a Neville y había fulminado con la mirada a Seamus cuando éste tropezó con ella al salir del Gran Comedor. Hasta había maldecido por lo bajo el desayuno. Estaba harta de comer huevos fritos.

-¿Dónde has estado?- Preguntó Harry cuando la vio aparecerse en las Mazmorras. La castaña sujetaba fervientemente su poción crece-pelos y no pudo disimular su malhumor.

-En la biblioteca, obviamente.-

-Haciendo deberes imaginarios, obviamente. De verdad no entiendo que tanto haces allí.- Ron se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho eso. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y depositó sus cosas en la mesa con estrépito.

-¡Muy buenos días!- los alumnos respondieron con débiles asentimientos. Mortimer se pasó una mano por el pronunciado bigote y sonrió. –¿Puedo preguntar porque tenéis esas caras de muerte?. No me imagino motivo siquiera. Posiblemente tengan familia, todos los miembros de su cuerpo completos y ninguna deficiencia mental ¿o me equivoco?- varios Gryffindor intercambiaron miradas desconcertados. –Muy bien. A lo que vamos…- su semblante volvió a adoptar la seria expresión de la semana pasada y caminó rápidamente hasta su escritorio. Sacó una larga lista y la hojeó brevemente con el ceño fruncido. –Daphne Greengrass y Harry Potter. –llamó alzando la cabeza. Harry tragó saliva y preguntándose quién sería Daphne caminó hasta quedar al lado del escritorio con su poción en mano. Los alumnos miraban la escena entre curiosos y preocupados. Una hermosa chica, proveniente de Slytherin se levantó sonriente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry.

Mortimer los contempló expectante. -¿Qué están esperando?- Harry y Daphne intercambiaron miradas un poco nerviosos.

-¿Quién beberá la pócima de quién?- preguntó Harry. El hombre abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Obviamente ambos beberán la poción de cada uno.- el silencio se tornó más aplastante y Harry se sintió incómodo ante el resto de miradas que los taladraban a ambos. Miró a Daphne inseguro sin saber qué hacer. La chica entrelazó su brazo con el brazo con el que el chico sujetaba el frasco y le sonrió.

-A fondo blanco.- susurró y se llevó a la boca su propio frasco de poción. Harry hizo lo mismo rápidamente y saboreó la extraña sustancia desde su propio tarro. Mortimer no pareció notar nada. Un jadeo colectivo se escuchó en toda el aula y Harry observó como el cabello oscuro de la chica se iba haciendo cada vez más y más largo. La mata de pelo llegó hasta el suelo y se siguió extendiendo, bordeando suavemente las mesas de los alumnos. Harry se sobresaltó cuando sintió su cabello caer y caer y un pronunciado bigote nació debajo de su nariz y creció abrumadoramente. Los alumnos empezaron a reír.

-¡Perfecto! Hubiera creído que eran retardados si no hubieran realizado bien una poción tan sencilla. Es más, si no me equivoco, ustedes mismos debieron haber hecho algo parecido en su segundo año.- les extendió un pequeño envase que al bebérselo, volvieron por completo a la normalidad. -Tomen asiento, Señor Potter y Señorita Greengrass y 20 puntos para cada uno. Muy bien- se volteó con un sutil movimiento y pasó a revisar la lista de nuevo. Harry se sentó desconcertado pero complacido a la vez y buscó con la mirada a Daphne; ésta le guiñó un ojo desde su asiento.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Harry observó a Hermione.

-¿Tú si lo notaste?-

-¿Qué si lo noté? ¡Obvio que lo noté!- Harry rió ante la cara de indignación de la castaña.

-Supongo que Greengrass no se fió de mi poción pero sabía que ella si la había realizado bien. Me alegro mucho de que hiciera eso porque yo tampoco me fiaría de una Slytherin.-

-Draco Malfoy… y Ron Weasley, pasen al frente.- Harry y Hermione jadearon al unísono y miraron a su amigo que se levantaba en ese momento con expresión de terror. Del otro extremo, Malfoy se levantaba de su asiento con la misma expresión que Ron y avanzaba hasta el escritorio. Entre ellos no hubo ni un gesto de saludo ni una cómplice sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón, Hermione confiaba en que el rubio había hecho bien su pócima. Lo que la preocupaba era lo que sucedería con la de Ron.

Draco no esperó para que su profesor dijera algo más y le entregó de mala gana su poción a Ron. Éste la cogió con desconfianza y le entregó la suya. Varios segundos transcurrieron en silencio. Parecía ser, que ninguno se atrevía a beber la sustancia del frasco del otro y las examinaban con desconfianza al mismo tiempo, temiendo lo peor.

-Señor Malfoy, Señor Weasley…- empezó a hablar Mortimer cuando sin previo aviso, Draco se llevó el frasco a la boca y se lo bebió lentamente. Ron, a regañadientes, hizo lo mismo que su compañero y toda la clase permaneció en silencio, expectante, preparados para lanzar otro jadeo colectivo.

El efecto fue inmediato. El flameante cabello de Ron empezó a crecer hasta llegarle a los hombros, y después de unos segundos siguió creciendo sin límite. De sus brazos también empezaron a salir densos y rojizos cabellos y poco a poco, Ron se convirtió en una mata de pelos gigante y roja. Sin embargo, los alumnos no habían jadeado. Seguían de la misma manera, expectantes, estudiando con la mirada la figura de Malfoy.

Mortimer frunció el ceño cuando Draco dibujó una expresión de horror y abrió la boca impresionado. Sus finos y platinados cabellos que caían un poco más debajo de sus orejas, se fueron devolviendo al interior del cráneo del chico, lentamente. En ese momento el profesor se dio un golpe en la cara con una mano y todos los demás observaron con asombro como Draco se volvió completamente calvo. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos para no reírse. Harry por el contrario, lanzó una carcajada involuntaria que se escuchó en todo el salón. Las risitas de los demás Gryffindor le siguieron, y Hermione observó con horror como la mueca de Draco se convertía en una expresión de odio puro.

Fulminó a Ron con la mirada. El pelirrojo retrocedió pasmado y tartamudeó varias frases de disculpa hacia el rubio. Como acto reflejo, Draco sacó su varita y la blandió en contra de Ron que afortunadamente no recibió el hechizo porque había tropezado con su propia mata de cabellos rojos y caído con un ruido sordo al suelo. La clase se volvió un caos. Varios estudiantes de Gryffindor saltaron como gatos sobre Malfoy que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas abalanzarse sobre Ron. Los Slytherin abucheaban y silbaban divertidos.

-¡Apartaos! ¡Señor Malfoy compórtese!- Mortimer inmovilizó con un hechizo al rubio que intentaba arrastrarse en el suelo como una serpiente ante el despavorido Ron. Los alumnos guardaron silencio. El profesor ordenó a Harry extenderle la poción que él había bebido hace unos segundos a Ron y los efectos de la crece-pelos desaparecieron. Draco, por el contrario, seguía completamente calvo. –Señor Malfoy nos ha demostrado hoy que su poción fue increíblemente potente viendo los efectos que tuvo en el Señor Weasley así que le otorgo 20 puntos. Usted, Señor Weasley por el contrario, me ha demostrado su completa ineptitud y si fuera posible, lo devolviera a segundo año ahora mismo. Pero estaré satisfecho con quitarle los 20 puntos que el Señor Potter había conseguido.- los Gryffindor no recibieron con alegría el comentario.

-Profesor, si me desata juro que no lo mataré. Sólo le clavaré mi varita en el ojo, pero nada más.- gimió Draco arrastrando las palabras sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo. Mortimer pareció ocultar una sonrisa y carraspeó.

-La clase ha finalizado. Señor Malfoy, lo acompañaré personalmente a la enfermería. Segura estoy de que podrán hacer algo por usted.- unos murmullos excitados escaparon del salón y el profesor se percató de su error. –Que digo, seguro estoy…

. . .

-Prepárate Ron. Ayer escuché a un Slytherin que Malfoy estaba planeando una venganza. No te sorprendas si hoy te llega la citación a un duelo con él.- Ron tragó saliva asustado y miró a Harry implorante. Dean se alejó después de darle la advertencia y se perdió entre la creciente manada de estudiantes del corredor.

-¿Qué haré?- gimió con los ojos cegados por el horror.

-Ron es comprensible que quiera vengarse, de verdad que esperaba más de ti…- Hermione no completó su oración porque Ron se detuvo en seco y la miró colérico.

-¿Es comprensible? ¿Estás de parte de él? ¡Pero si esto no hubiera pasado si _tú_ no te hubieras negado a ayudarme!- Hermione arrojó con estrépito su libro de _Conviviendo con lo Tenebroso_ sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

-Corrección. Esto no hubiera pasado si _tú _no fueras un lame pisos, como dijo Pevees.- Harry abrió la boca con asombro al igual que Ron. Sabía que Hermione tenía razón en que el pelirrojo se había sobrepasado, pero esto fue inaudito.

-Hermione, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó ¿vale?. Si hay un culpable sería Malfoy por tomarse tan a pecho las cosas.- lamentablemente, el comentario de Harry no tuvo el efecto que él quería. Sus dos amigos se ignoraron escrupulosamente durante el resto del día. Ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra cuando estuvieron en Herbología, y la profesora Sprout, junto con Hagrid, dio una de las clases más interesantes del trimestre. Harry simplemente quedó fascinado, pero no hubo manera de soltarle una frase alegre a Ron o a Hermione.

Al llegar Octubre, el frío se extendió por los terrenos a medida que pasaban los días. Los entrenamientos de quidditch ya habían dado comienzo y Harry se preocupaba por apartar el campo tantas veces como podía para que él y su equipo planificaran estrategias contra sus primeros rivales: los Slytherin. Los profesores también empezaron a planificar estrategias para reprobar a los alumnos en los exámenes. No habían podido disfrutar ni un solo fin de semana debido a la gran cantidad de deberes que les mandaban a los alumnos y entre evaluaciones continuas, ninguna casa había podido evitar que se le descontaran puntos. Por si fuera poco, Harry tenía que turnarse cada semana con sus dos amigos. Hermione y Ron seguían sin hablarse, por lo que el chico tenía que maniobrar entre ambos para no despreciar a ninguno con el otro. Al menos Hermione se la ponía más fácil, ya que cuando no se hallaba inmersa en los libros de la biblioteca, se pasaba horas en la sala común charlando con Ginny, la hermana de Ron.

-Nunca la perdonaré. ¡Defendió a Malfoy!- Harry suspiró cuando se sentó a la mesa en el desayuno. Sabía que tan grande era el resentimiento de Ron, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que cuando sacaba a Hermione a flote, sólo lo hacía para convencerse más así mismo de que estaba actuando de manera correcta. En ese momento Parvati y Lavander aparecieron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron inmediatamente al lado de los dos Gryffindor. Harry buscó a Ron con la mirada.

-¿Qué haremos hoy, hinkypunks?- Ron rió melosamente dándose importancia. Harry en ese momento se dio cuenta que Hermione había entrado en el Gran Comedor y le había hecho señas. El pecoso lo notó.

-Si quieren damos un paseo por el lago, no tenemos planes después de las tres. ¿Verdad, Harry?- Harry abrió los ojos con impresión y se percató de la insinuadora mirada que Parvati le dirigía. Carraspeó ligeramente.

-Yo si tengo cosas que hacer.- murmuró, llevándose una cucharada de meigas fritas a la boca. Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Yo…- Harry vaciló. –le prometí a Hermione que la ayudaría con unas cosas.- Ron le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

-¿Hermione pidiendo ayuda? No, sabes que sé que no te creo. – se volvió rápidamente hacia Lavander. --"_El llanto penetrante que se alimenta del dolor y deja más pena que…"_- el pelirrojo se cayó confundido. –Oh, lo olvidé.- las dos chicas rieron encantadas, como si eso hubiera sido lo más espléndido que Ron hubiera dicho jamás. Hermione dejó escapar un bufido. En ese momento, un chico de Ravenclaw se acercó a la mesa e intercambió palabras con la castaña. Ron se irguió un poco en el asiento para ver mejor que hacían y Harry juraría que hizo un ademán de levantarse cuando el chico se llevó a la castaña del Gran Comedor.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Ron jaló inmediatamente a Harry para sí. -¿Qué harás ésta tarde?-

-¡Entrenar!- Ron lo miró contrariado.

-El partido es en 4 días Harry, y sabes lo bien planificados que estamos.- el moreno siguió caminando.

-Pero no sabemos que tan bien planificados estén ellos.- murmuró señalando a un grupo de Slytherin pasar. Malfoy iba entre ellos, ya recuperado del incidente, y cuando reparó en los dos Gryffindor, les dirigió miradas hoscas y continuó su camino, hablando animadamente con Marcus Flint.

-¡Nos ignoró!- observó el pelirrojo con asombro.

-Me pregunto que se traerá entre manos.- opinó el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Traerse entre manos? ¿No te das cuenta, Harry? ¡Creo que está herido y por eso no nos ha insultado!... creo que Dean estaba en un error, no creo que se vaya a vengar en realidad. Fíjate, si planeara vengarse, no hubiera dejado correr un mes ¿o sí?- Ron parecía esperanzado por lo que Harry no quiso dar su verdadera opinión. Iban hacia el pasillo del cuarto piso cuando divisaron a Neville charlando animadamente con una chica. Ron le dio un codazo a Harry.

-¡Eh, Harry!- Neville se despidió de la chica y se acercó hasta ellos.-Casi lo olvido, toma- espetó, extendiéndole una pequeña carta.-Me han dicho que debía entregarte esto.- Harry examinó la carta con curiosidad sin reconocer la estilizada letra.-¡Hasta luego!-

-¿De quien es?- El moreno la abrió y leyó las únicas dos líneas que se extendían sobre el papel.

-Es de Dumbledore, quiere verme en su despacho el lunes en la noche.-

-¿Para que?

-No dice…- Harry se encogió de hombros y sin decir nada más siguieron caminando hasta el aula de Encantamientos. Cuando llegaron, Hermione se hallaba sentada en una mesa sola, leyendo una enciclopedia con aparente interés y no les dirigió ni una mirada a los chicos.

-Hoy aprenderemos a realizar un encantamiento que les será muy útil en el futuro.- explicó la vocecilla del profesor Flitwick. –Y recibe el nombre de _Mosterfapter._ ¿Alguien sabe en que consiste dicho hechizo?.- hubo una pausa y el hombrecillo sonrió. -¿Si, Srta. Granger?- Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

-Permite que el mago que lo conjura consiga una visión ilimitada de todo a su alrededor. Generalmente es usado en el Departamento de Ocultismo del Ministerio para misiones especiales.

-¡Muy bien Srta. Granger! ¡5 ptos!. Bien van a sujetar sus varitas de este modo y llevársela a la sien. Luego van a pensar con todas sus fuerzas en la manera en que se desvanecería una pared mental que les obstruyera la vista y van a blandir su varita… _¡Mosterfapter!_- la mayoría de los alumnos repitieron el hechizo conjuntamente con el profesor. Media hora más tarde, Flitwick había colocado delante de cada uno una caja con algo adentro y ninguna persona había logrado mirar que había a través de ella excepto Hermione.

-Deja cansancio mental. No me sorprende que ese departamento tenga tantos inconvenientes para resolver casos.- Harry no respondió nada pero pasó una mirada preocupado por el aula.

-¿También permite ver a través de capas invisibles?- susurró levantando de nuevo la varita y conjurando el hechizo. Esta vez Hermione no respondió porque Ron le tomó la palabra.

-Por supuesto que no. No debes subestimar tanto las capas invisibles porque si no, no fueran tan sorprendentes.-

-Claro. Además Harry, la verdadera finalidad de este hechizo no es simplemente actuar como un aparato de rayos X a corta distancia, si no para poder escarbar el horizonte más próximo.- comentó Hermione entusiasta.

-Eso si que es práctico.

-Intentaré usarlo para ver que están preparando de comer los elfos domésticos.- Harry observó por un instante como Hermione le dirigía una mirada de reproche a Ron pero no comentó nada.

La mañana del partido llegó y Harry no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. El día anterior había asistido a su cita con Dumbledore en su despacho y el tema que trataron era tan serio, que no se apartó de sus pensamientos ni por un instante. Por otro lado, se extrañó muchísimo que Ron no se apareciera en el dormitorio en toda la noche, cuando él le había asegurado esperarlo para averiguar que le había dicho Dumbledore. Con los nervios a flor de piel bajó hasta el Gran Comedor, esperando que Ron estuviera allí.

La multitud extendía murmullos excitados a lo largo de todas las mesas pero las miradas más preocupadas se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando Harry se aproximó, Hermione se levantó inmediatamente del asiento.

-Han embrujado a Ron- Harry tardó un momento en reaccionar mientras el resto del equipo se aglomeraba en torno a él. –Está en la enfermería. Le será imposible jugar, Harry.- la mente del moreno se hallaba aturdida, sin saber que decir. Corrieron para atravesar el vestíbulo y tomaron el atajo del retrato de una bruja que estaba enamorada de Sir Cadogan para llegar más rápido.

-Al parecer fue anoche. Me apuesto todo el oro de Gringotts a que fueron los Slytherin- chilló Ginny contrariada mientras su capa de cazadora ondulaba con sus pasos apresurados. Cuando llegaron, la Señora Pomfrey estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con Louis Mortimer y Ron se hallaba postrado en una cama con una expresión tensa.

-¡He dicho que no jugará! ¡No ven el estado en el que está!- gritó la mujer al ver entrar a los Gryffindor. Harry corrió hasta Ron y lo miró preocupado. El pelirrojo no le devolvió la mirada, sólo frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién está allí?- Harry abrió la boca anonadado.

-¿Qué le han hecho?- preguntó espantado. Ginny se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Maldición Ocular. Es bastante compleja y el único remedio es hacer que beba la poción Oculus, pero tarda al menos dos días el elaborarla.- contestó Hermione lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a Mortimer que permanecía con el semblante serio.

-¡Gracias al cielo, Harry!... convenzan a Pomfrey para que me deje jugar. Demonios, estoy seguro que fue Malfoy.- gimió el chico desesperado, palpando con sus manos la cama en busca del tacto de alguien más. Harry buscó con la mirada al resto del equipo. Sus caras exhibían el mismo desconcierto que él.

-Slytherin nos aplastará sin un guardián.- opinó Woddy. Un muchacho enclenque y desgarbado que hacía el oficio de golpeador. Los demás parecieron bastante de acuerdos.

-No podemos sin más suspender el partido- contraatacó Harry y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

-Si en mis manos estuviera, le daría la poción a Weasley ahora mismo, Potter- todos los rostros voltearon a contemplar a Mortimer.-Pero como dijo la Srta. Granger, tardaré dos días, quien sabe si tres… en elaborarla.

-¿Qué harán?- preguntó Hermione cuando el equipo iba caminando rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Al entrar se toparon con unos cuántos Slytherin que se reían de ellos.

-¿Qué sucede, Potter? ¿Fuiste a ver a tu novio?- los chicos rieron a carcajadas ante el comentario de Malfoy. Hermione jaló a Harry para que se sentara en la mesa.

-No nos queda opción. Tendremos que jugar sin guardián.- decidió el moreno un minuto después. Los demás lo observaron con aversión.

-Pero… - Harry negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-Ustedes…- habló mirando directamente a Ginny, Woddy, Abril, Aleine y Deivid –Harán lo imposible por mantener la quaffle de nuestro lado. Mientras que yo, me encargaré de buscar y coger la snitch antes de los primeros 20 minutos.

-¡Así se habla, Harry!- el chico le sonrió agradecido a Ginny y un minuto después todos descendían las escaleras de madera que daban hacían el estadio de Quidditch. Hermione ya se hallaba en las gradas del campo acompañada por Neville y Luna. Neville hablaba animadamente con Luna sobre herbología, pero el chico dibujaba expresiones contrariadas cuando la rubia le relataba historias sobre plantas inexistentes. Hermione por su parte había llevado su varita consigo. No sabía por qué, pero después del comentario de Malfoy en el Gran Comedor, había tenido la resolución de ayudar lo más posible a Gryffindor para ganar el partido, así eso significara saltarse las reglas, porque segura estaba, que había sido ese Slytherin el que le había hecho el embrujo ocular a Ron.

-¡Bienvenidos todos al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada!- la voz de Seamus se hizo sentir a lo largo de todo el campo en donde los gritos de la multitud se fusionaban con el gélido viento del mes. -¡Las Casas a enfrentarse este día serán Gryffindor contra Slytherin!- rugidos provenientes de Gryffindor apagaron por completo los abucheos de los Slytherin. Hermione observó como Harry salía seguido de todo su equipo y se topaba de cara a cara con Slytherin. Marcus Flint era el capitán, y mientras éste estrechaba la mano de Harry, la castaña pudo jurar haber visto como se extendía una sonrisa malévola a lo largo de su rostro. –Hemos recibido la noticia de que Gryffindor tendrá un duro comienzo ya que curiosamente se han quedado justo el día de hoy sin guardián. Si gana Slytherin, no merecerán un cordial recibimiento debido a su ingeniosa idea de borrar de la faz de la tierra a Ron Weasley…

-¡Finnigan!- rugió la profesora Mcgonagall por encima de las risas.

-Discúlpeme profesora. ¡Válgame el cielo, qué comienzo! Aleine tiene la quaffle y vuela de una manera deslumbrante por el campo. Ha esquivado la bludger de Crabbe y va a marcar señores, pero ¡oh! Todo fue un engaño, se la ha pasado a Weasley en el último momento… ¡10 a 0 a favor de Gryffindor!- Neville vitoreaba al lado de Hermione y ésta buscaba con la mirada a Harry. Al poco tiempo lo encontró. El chico se hallaba suspendido varios metros encima del campo y rondaba con la mirada fija en todo el estadio. Malfoy voló hacia él y al parecer le estaba diciendo algo.- ¡Uh! Eso merece venganza. ¡Y si! Deivid Welberg le ha dado con la bludger a Marcus Flint que en estos momentos se halla sujeto con un solo dedo a su escoba. Ojalá se cayera…

-¡Seamus Finnigan!-

-No me había dado cuenta que este año el buscador de Slytherin se regodea a propósito por el campo para mostrarnos su nueva escoba Pegasus. A pesar de que digan lo buena que es, personalmente no le veo alguna mejora al lado de la fabulosa Saeta de Fuego de Potter… ¡Slytherin ha marcado! Ante este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos vemos que la cazadora Abril se queda cerca de los aros para hacer el oficio de guardiana. ¡Muy bien pensado, ha parado el lanzamiento de Theodore Nott!.. Ginny Weasly se hace de nuevo con la quaffle y por alguna extraña razón, Marcus Flint está siendo caballeroso con ella. –un abucheo colectivo se extendió por las gradas de los Gryffindor. –Corrección, señores. Flint le ha dado un duro golpe a Weasley y ahora se hace con la quaffle hacia el lado contrario del campo.- En ese preciso momento, Hermione observó como Harry descendió en picada hacia el campo y Malfoy, directamente detrás de él. Todos empezaron a gritar al percatarse que Harry había visto la snitch y la misma emoción que se afloraba por los poros de los jugadores de Gryffindor los hizo desconcentrarse.- ¡20 a 10 a favor de Slytherin! Vamos Gryffindor, dejen que Potter haga solo su trabajo.- el partido no siguió como esperaban. Harry perdió la snitch y Malfoy se burló de él, mientras que los Slytherin empezaron a ser más sucios aún. Crabbe y Goyle no dejaban en paz a Aleine y Abril que ya tenían los rostros llenos de moretones y golpes y con todo y eso estaban siendo protegidas por Deivid, mientras que Woddy hacía todo lo posible porque Marcus Flint no tumbara de su escoba a Ginny. Media hora más tarde, Ginny logró marcar otros 3 tantos para Gryffindor pero Marcus y Nott consiguieron entre ambos 7 más para Slytherin. Hermione casi se salía de las gradas de furia y no sabía que hacer para ayudar al equipo. Las caras de todos eran de consternación, menos Slytherin que silbaba cada vez con más ímpetu.

-¡Harry Potter por fin ve la snitch!- anunció Seamus un rato después cuando el moreno salió pirado hacia los aros de Slytherin. Flint se dirigía con toda su furia a detener a Ginny y Harry pasó velozmente al lado de la chica, protegiéndola de Marcus. Ginny marcó un gol. –Falsa alarma. Potter sólo quería salvar a Weasley. – Hermione dio un grito cuando buscó a Malfoy con la mirada y lo encontró volando como un rayo hacia las gradas de Ravenclaw. Zigzagueó asombrosamente por las gradas persiguiendo la snitch y se dirigía hacia las gradas de Gryffindor cuando Harry al fin notó lo que estaba sucediendo. Con desespero, voló ferozmente hasta allá, pero Hermione pensó que era demasiado tarde, Malfoy ya estaba extendiendo el brazo izquierdo hacia la pequeña pelota dorada. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la castaña sacó su varita. Antes de llegar a las cerdas, flotando sobre el mango blanco, se hallaba recubierta una brida de oro. Había oído hablar a Ron sobre ella, pero más que eso, le pareció haber leído en alguna parte lo que esa brida hacía. Empuñó su varita firmemente y lanzando una mirada airada la dirigió hacia Draco. Si lograba pegar el hechizo con tan terrorífica velocidad de la Pegasus, sería una genio.

-_¡Reducto!_- el haz de luz rojiza cayó directamente sobre la escoba del chico. La brida de oro se partió en dos y cayó entre las alturas y con un chasquido, la Pegasus dio una brusca voltereta y arrojó con una insólita fuerza al cuerpo de Draco hacia adelante que chocó con las gradas de Gryffindor e hizo un hueco en ella. Harry consiguió atrapar la snitch en medio de los gritos de confusión que se extendían por todo el campo. Los profesores corrieron precipitadamente junto con el equipo de Slytherin hacia la grada agujereada, para ver el cuerpo inerte de Malfoy, cubierto de polvo en el suelo.

Cap. 5 _Descubierta_

-Es imposible. Se que me están diciendo la verdad… ¡Pero es imposible que una escoba tan maravillosa, increíble y excepcional como la Pegasus se dañara así como así! Quiero decir, me alegro que haya sucedido. Si la brida no se hubiera quebrado misteriosamente, Harry no hubiera atrapado la snitch y yo no estuviera feliz de que lo que Malfoy me hizo la haya pagado de esa forma.- Hermione escuchaba parlotear a Ron y miraba la alegre expresión de Harry sin dejar de sentirse culpable. Esa tarde, Mortimer entraría por la puerta de la enfermería y le devolvería la vista a Ron.

Hermione agradecía el hecho de que ya no tuviera que entrar ahí, porque el remordimiento la consumía por completo cuando entraba y se encontraba con Malfoy postrado en una de las camas. Desde el incidente no había recobrado el conocimiento, a pesar del dolor que debería suponer el dejar que el tónico le curara los huesos de ambas manos. También tenía un vendaje alrededor del cuello que hacía la ilusión de un collarín y Pomfrey le había dicho que tenía herida una pierna. En el fondo, la castaña no se preocupada por lo que le había pasado al rubio, o eso creía. Lo que le dolía era el haber hecho trampa de una manera tan vil y desalmada. Llegó a la conclusión de que había quebrantado al menos 4 reglas en 5 segundos al lanzar el embrujo hacia Malfoy y lo que era aún peor, que seguramente alguien lo había notado. Porque a pesar de que sus mejores amigos, los profesores, y el resto de los equipos no se hubieran percatado de lo que ella hizo, era de esperarse que algún ser vivo hubiera contemplado su descaro.

Se concentró pues, en sonreírle a Ron cuando era necesario (aunque este no lograra ver el gesto), debido a que los acontecimientos de los últimos tres días los habían vuelto a unir.

-Y entonces Harry, ¿Qué era lo que Dumbledore quería de ti?- Hermione percibió la repentina seriedad de Harry ante la pregunta de Ron.

-Recuerda que atrás de nosotros está Malfoy.- Ron dibujó un mueca de desinterés.

-¿Y qué? Créeme Harry, he convivido las últimas dos noches con él y a pesar de que estoy ciego te puedo asegurar que no ha movido ni un músculo, ni un quejido, nada de nada.- sonrió el pelirrojo con satisfacción. –Aunque lamentablemente aún respira.- completó mientras daba un bostezo.

-Ron no seas así. No es posible que le desees la muerte a Malfoy, no se la merece. –Ron puso cara de incredulidad y Hermione le dirigió una mirada al rubio, que se hallaba del otro lado.-Bueno, quizá si la merece. –agregó un poco más convencida.

-Estuvimos incursionando en el pasado de Voldemort- soltó el moreno de repente. Ron y Hermione jadearon al unísono.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hablas en serio?- Harry asintió.

-Y los paseos en su pasado seguirán, por lo que veo. Dumbledore dice que es importante que vea todas estas cosas, porque… porque…- el moreno vaciló un momento. –Porque soy yo el que he de deshacerme de él.- Su cara fue de completa resolución pero la de Ron, que seguramente era igual que la de ella, mostraba un temor inconfundible.

-¿Crees que nosotros podremos ayudarte?- Ron chasqueó la lengua pero Hermione no le hizo caso.-Quiero decir….- el moreno no la dejó seguir. Un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la enfermería los había alertado. Draco se encontraba despierto porque acaba de estornudar, pero no sabían cuanto tiempo podría haber permanecido indetectable para ellos. Sin embargo, el rubio ni siquiera los miraba. Contemplaba con desinterés la mesa atestada de golosinas y flores que tenía a un lado de la cama pero sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos al reparar en su escoba Pegasus que se hallaba toda estropeada.

…:::::…:::::…:::::…:::::…:::::….:::::…::::

A medida que pasaban los días los deberes se les iban acumulando a los alumnos cada vez más. Sólo Hermione lograba mantener el ritmo y terminar todas las tareas a tiempo y por si fuera poco, perfectamente elaboradas. En Encantamientos, seguían practicando el hechizo _Mosterpfacter_, mientras que en Pociones, Mortimer había seguido con su método de envenenamiento masivo entre Gryffindor y Slytherin en donde más de una poción fue mal elaborada y los resultados dieron origen a un sinfín de venganzas entre ambas casas. Hermione se indignó el lunes en la tarde cuando Snape le entregó su ensayo sobre las Banshees con un mísero "Aceptable", mientras que a Harry y a Ron les entregaba como nota un "Troll". Si eso no minaba el ánimo de los estudiantes pues otra cosa si lo hizo: los nuevos temas que estaba tratando Mcgonagall en Transformaciones.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la mujer pasándose por cada una de las mesas del luminoso salón. Tanto los Gryffindor como los Slytherin parecían incómodos. Mcgonagall tenía la ceja peligrosamente alzada y una expresión exceptiva. –No es posible que unos jóvenes cuyos estudios están casi por terminar no sepan usar la lógica en algo tan obvio y trivial.- Hermione suspiró exasperada. Ella era buena, indudablemente, pero eso de lógica mágica no es que se le diera muy bien. Para ser sinceros, no tenía idea de cómo resolver un acertijo. Estudió a Harry y a Ron con la mirada y no se sorprendió al ver las expresiones de sus caras.

Un ligero carraspeo al fondo del aula captó su atención. Malfoy acababa de levantar lentamente su brazo y pedía silenciosamente una muestra de atención. La profesora frunció el ceño agudamente. Lo más probable es que pensara que el rubio iba a criticarla o a quejarse de algo.

-¿Puede repetir el enigma? Creo tener la respuesta…- Los delgados labios de la mujer se tensaron.

-¿Qué es mayor que Dios, más maléfico que el Demonio. Los pobres lo tienen, a los ricos no les hace falta. Los muertos lo piensan y si lo comes morirás?-

-Nada.- contestó el rubio en el acto. El resto de la clase giraron los rostros atontados. –Nada es mayor que Dios ni más maléfico que el Demonio. Los pobres no tienen nada…- vaciló un instante y miró de manera burlona a Ron. –A los ricos no les hace falta nada. Lo muertos no piensan en nada y si no comes nada, mueres obviamente.-finalizó arrastrando las palabras. La profesora Mcgonagall no se inmutó ni por un momento. Empezó a pasear de nuevo y se dirigió a su escritorio.

-10 puntos para Slytherin. Efectivamente, la respuesta es nada. Para la próxima clase deberán traer resueltos cada uno de los Enigmas o Acertijos que les copiaré en el pizarrón. Y sin peros, el saber usar la lógica es algo sencillamente importante dentro del mundo mágico… y más adelante se enterarán porque tiene tanto peso en mi materia. Buenas Tardes.- los alumnos recogieron copiosamente sus cosas y Hermione se sentía tan molesta que abandonó el aula primero que nadie.

-¡Eh, Hermione!- Ron y Harry persiguieron a la chica a lo largo del pasillo. Cuando la alcanzaron, sonrieron ante su expresión crispada. –No te permitiremos que Malfoy te vuelva a ganar en algo, ¿entendido?- Hermione bufó sonoramente y les dio la espalda.

-¿Sólo se preocupan por el hecho de que me halla superado?.. De verdad, ¿no tienen idea de lo que pueda significar que me cueste tanto algo mientras a él, se le hace tan absurdamente fácil? ¡Díganme!- exigió consternada cuando atravesaba el patio de Transformaciones. -¿O es que acaso Malfoy puede leer la mente?-

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar… que simplemente es bueno aplicando la lógica?- inquirió Harry deteniéndose enfrente de un tablero que promocionaba un club de duelo entre los Ravenclaw. Ron también empezó a leer el anuncio.

-Si, pensé en ello. Pero…- la expresión de la castaña no era de convencimiento. No había terminado de expresar su enojo cuando una lechuza gigantesca y de aspecto hosco dirigió su vuelo hasta ellos. Varios alumnos que caminaban por el patio la señalaron con el dedo.

-¿Qué es esto?- la lechuza se guindó de una asustada Hermione que desprendió inmediatamente la carta que el animal traía. Frunció el ceño, reconociendo la confusa letra y mientras Ron se acercaba para ver mejor, Hermione retrocedió un poco, luego sonrió.

-Es de Viktor.- comentó calladamente leyendo la carta. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Ron la contempló con asombro, como si no pudiera creer lo que ella había dicho.

-¿Krum? ¿Sigues manteniendo la correspondencia con ese zoquete?- espetó acaloradamente.

-¿Quién era el que besaba el suelo que él pisaba?-

-¡Yo no…! Él es un zoquete… intenta… tiene muy malas intenciones para contigo…- Ron adoptó un color rojizo en sus mejillas al igual que las orejas. La castaña se percató del repentino alejamiento de Harry de ambos.

-Los veré en la cena. Voy a ir a la Lechucería.- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. -¡Harry!- el moreno volteó atónito. -¿Me prestas a Hedwig?-

-Claro, no hay problema.- Hermione no esperó a que Ron siguiera con su pelea imaginaria y corrió hasta llegar a un retrato y tomar el atajo por él. Le agradaba mucho el que Viktor se tomara tan en serio cada palabra que ella decía. Sabía perfectamente que el chico no tenía conocimiento de la más mínima parte que ella, pero esa motivación que el mostraba para aprender de cada cosa que la castaña decía era lo que le daba más satisfacción. En pocos minutos llegó a la Lechucería y mientras subía los sucios escalones de piedra, la gélida brisa alborotaba su ya de por si alborotado cabello.

La mayoría de las lechuzas de Hogwarts se hallaban allí. Algunas permanecían en un insufrible sueño y la única de color nieve permanecía acurrucada a unos metros de ella. Hermione tardó unos minutos en escribir una extensa carta para su amigo y llamó a Hedwig para que la entregara. Observó con detenimiento como la lechuza se convertía pronto en una mota blanca en el anaranjado horizonte. No sabía cuanto tiempo habría permanecido en ese estado, mirando el impresionante atardecer, pero fue cuestión de segundos lo que le llevó darse cuenta que alguien más había llegado allí.

Hermione se giró completamente.

Draco Malfoy había aparecido en la Lechucería. Llevaba un sweater de lo que era claramente piel de dragón y una bufanda fuertemente amarrada del cuello. También tenía las mejillas increíblemente sonrosadas y parecía que acababa de dar una larga carrera. Cuando el rubio levantó la vista y la miró, dibujó una sonrisa ladeada. Se giró lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla, y cerró la puerta de la Lechucería. Hermione alzó las cejas.

-Al fin solos, Granger. – comentó paseándose un poco por la estancia. Luego suspiró. –Me ha costado ¿sabes?... ni siquiera cuando te separas del chalado y la rata para Aritmancia, Runas o cualquier otra estupidez te logro seguir el paso.-

-¿De que demonios hablas?- espetó un poco insegura.

-Sólo cuando estás sola en la biblioteca te tengo para mi solo…- siguió sin prestarle atención. –Pero no era el lugar más apropiado para charlar contigo.- desenrolló un pequeño pergamino que llevaba escondido y llamó a una de las lechuzas. –Por eso es que tuve que fingir ser Viktor Krum en la carta que tienes en tu mano. –La castaña abrió la boca, estupefacta.

-¿Qué?- Draco rió.

-No sabía que fuera tan bueno para el espionaje, ni para mentir. Pero ya vez, he engañado a la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts. Porque no niego, pequeña sangre sucia, que eres la más inteligente.- esta vez arrastró las palabras con un dejo de odio. –Pero aquí me tienes. Todo se resume a esto… ¿no?-

-Malfoy, ¿de que demonios hablas?... no entiendo, que…- Draco volvió a reír entre dientes y se acercó más a ella. Del bolsillo extrajo otro pergamino y lo desdobló. Luego, se lo enseñó a Hermione. La chica agarró el pergamino con bastante recelo y luego se dio cuenta que se trataba de una foto. En ésta, se veía claramente el estadio de quidditch y un montón de figuritas volando sobre las escobas. Hermione frunció un poco el ceño y en una de las esquinas de la foto, descubrió efectivamente las gradas de Gryffindor y en las tribunas principales, otra pequeña figura, claramente reconocible, alzó su varita hacia uno de los chicos en escoba y posteriormente, el chico perdió el control de la escoba y su cuerpo atravesó por completo las gradas. El mismo movimiento se repetía una y otra vez en la arrugada foto. Los labios de Hermione temblaron ligeramente antes de apartar la vista.

-Muy lindo… ciertamente.- la castaña no miraba a los ojos al rubio, que se empeñaba ciegamente en estudiar su cara. -¿No tienes nada que decir a tu favor, verdad Granger? Me parece que esta foto lo dice todo. Ciertamente, llevaba días preguntándome como había perdido el control tan de repente.-

-Escucha… yo…- la castaña volvió a callarse ante la sonrisa incrédula de Draco.

-¿Tu no querías hacerlo? ¿La varita actuó sola? ¿Hechizaste a quien no era?- Malfoy rió entre dientes, esta vez un poco más alto.-Granger, Granger, Granger… Espero que estés feliz. Gracias a ti, fui vencido de nuevo por Potter cuando por primera vez en la vida lo iba a superar justamente. Gracias a ti pasé dos noches deseando morirme por el dolor (porque sí lo sentí) y gracias a ti tengo en mi poder la más irrefutable prueba de tu expulsión de Hogwarts.-

-¡Tú embrujaste a Ron!- chilló Hermione dándole un empujón.

-¡Yo no lo hice! Y si lo hubiera hecho, ¿tienes alguna evidencia mejor que la que yo tengo?- la chica sacó su varita, presa del pánico y apuntó a Malfoy con determinación.

-Entrégame la foto.-

-¿O qué?- siseó el chico guardándosela en su bolsillo.

-¡No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer!-

-Ah!... Ya. O sea, que eres capaz de atacarme, quebrantar la ley aún más de las que ya quebrantaste, por arrebatarme una simple foto. ¿Qué te dice a ti, Granger que no estaba ya preparado para tu reacción? ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo otra foto de lo que me hiciste?- Los ojos de Hermione se aguaron al instante y negó con la cabeza.

-Malfoy…- el chico sonrió más aún.

-¿Si?- la chica empezó a llorar silenciosamente frente a él. La desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella y la impotencia que sentía de no poder hacer nada la estaba matando. De repente y sin previo aviso, Draco dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de la Lechucería con un chasquido. Luego la estudió durante un momento con sus fríos ojos. –Lárgate.- murmuró, transformando su rostro en una expresión de completa ira. –Lárgate y no hables de esto con nadie. Si es que tu sucia boca es capaz de contenerse y no contárselo a Potter o Weasley.- Hermione dio unos pasos inseguros con los ojos aún inundados. –Puedes dormir tranquila, seguramente en los próximos días tendrás la dicha de seguir estudiando en Hogwarts. Pero no te confíes Granger, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. –se miraron mutuamente con expresiones serias. Draco hizo un ademán de impaciencia y Hermione pasó a su lado sin decir nada, bajó los escalones apresurada y se alejó lo más rápido posible de la Lechucería. El rubio contempló su trayectoria un buen rato. Cuando no pudo reconocer su figura ante la creciente oscuridad que se cernía sobre el castillo, volvió a sonreír satisfecho consigo mismo y caminó lentamente de regreso.


	2. Chapter 5 continuación

-Estas Navidades me iré de expedición. Mi padre quiere que pasemos noche buena junto a una guarida de Filys Sarkilys. –Ginny se atragantó con su jugo y tosió por varios instantes.

-Filys…qué?- Luna miró a la pelirroja con exagerada compasión.

-Filys Sarkilys. Unas criaturillas encantadoras que brillan y su tamaño es microscópico, pero son bastante inteligentes y peligrosas.- explicó la chica complacida de que su amiga le prestara atención.

-¡Eh, Ginny!- la pelirroja se giró por completo y vio a Harry acercándose hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw donde ambas cenaban.-¿No has visto a Hermione?-

-¿No estaba con ustedes?- Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Se fue en la tarde a la Lechucería y no la hemos visto más…-

-Oh, seguro la han atrapado los Pitiminí- sugirió Luna. Al ver la incomprensión en los rostros de Harry y Ginny se aclaró la garganta.-Abundan muchos en la Lechucería. Son unas criaturillas…

-Bueno, tengo que irme.- la interrumpió el moreno apresurado. -Adiós, Ginny.- la pelirroja contempló al chico embelesada hasta que éste se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor con Ron.

-¿En que mes celebrarán la boda?- Ginny dio un respingo y miró de forma escéptica a Luna. –Supongo que querrá casarse el mes de tu cumpleaños… o en el de él.- la pelirroja cambió de expresión y desechó la idea de manera desdeñosa.

-Dudo que sepa cuando cumplo años- objetó, levantándose de la mesa. -¡Adiós, Luna!- con esto, salió del Gran Comedor y subió rápidamente por las escaleras móviles. Estaba pensando terminar sus deberes en la Sala Común junto con Lucinda cuando decidió bajar hasta el tercer piso. Caminó de manera apresurada, tratando de atravesar una marea de estudiantes que estaban allí cuando chocó con estrépito contra el hombro de alguien.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Ginny jadeó audiblemente cuando la figura murmuró para si y le devolvió la mirada. Era un chico alto y de tez blanca con rasgos bastante finos. Su rostro, poblado de unas prominentes cejas y dotado de una puntiaguda nariz, denotaban una soberbia absoluta. Su cabello oscuro caía perfectamente detrás de sus orejas y el sello de Slytherin refulgía en su capa negra. –Ten más cuidado para la próxima, Weasley.- espetó con un silbido ácido. Ginny bufó y apartó el rostro. Todavía recordaba los golpes que ese imbécil le había propinado en el anterior partido de quidditch así que no se arrepentía para nada de lo que le pudiera hacer, consciente o inconscientemente. No llevaba mucho rato caminando cuando una pequeña puerta de madera apareció frente a ella. La chica no se extrañó de que estuviera sellada así que estrujó dentro de sus bolsillos y al sacar su varita, miró a ambos lados con recelo y se agachó enfrente de la puerta. Con un leve murmullo, comenzó a agitar su varita de lado a lado, trazando un cuadro imaginario. Repitió el movimiento aproximadamente durante un minuto y con un leve crack un agujero se hizo dentro de la puerta y la chica sonriendo, se escabulló por él y entró en la sala.

La habitación seguía exactamente igual a como la había dejado. Una siniestra brisa entraba por un pequeño ventanal que se hallaba en la parte más alta de la habitación, y un olor a flores primaverales bañaba el lugar. Ginny nunca se había explicado el olor de dicha sala, que no concordaba en absoluto con la estación del año en la que se hallaba Hogwarts. Caminó apresuradamente hacia el gran espejo del centro y observó su reflejo tras él.

Dentro del espejo, Ginny exhibía una sonrisa deslumbrante, y agarraba firmemente la mano de un Harry Potter, exactamente igual al que ella había dejado en el Gran Comedor.

-Vaya, Vaya….- la chica se sobresaltó. La imagen del espejo desapareció y se giró completamente. Al frente de ella, se encontraba el chico con el que había tropezado de camino al tercer piso.

-Tú…- murmuró con un dejo de asco. El Slytherin rió.

-Si, yo. Quizá no te has dado cuenta Weasley, pero tengo nombre. Marcus Flint, a tus servicios- indicó con voz burlona haciéndole a la Gryffindor una exagerada reverencia. Ginny bufó y se volvió a concentrar en el espejo. El chico mientras tanto, pasó su mirada por todo el salón y se acercó al espejo.

Ginny observó detenidamente su rostro al observar la superficie del artefacto. Los ojos de Marcus se abrieron de manera desmesurada y se giraron hacia la chica. Luego volvieron a repetir el mismo movimiento. Marcus se echó para atrás.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-

-¿Qué viste en el espejo?- Marcus no parecía prestarle atención. Seguía mirando el espejo con una especie de recelo y curiosidad mezclados. Los segundos empezaron a pasar y la pelirroja se desesperó. Suspiró ruidosamente y se concentró en ver el espejo de nuevo. –Hace más o menos un mes, estaba hechizando en este corredor a la gata de Filch. Desafortunadamente, él llegó hasta mi, y al esconderme descubrí esta sala. He llegado a la conclusión que simplemente nos muestra lo que mas queremos- en este punto hizo una pausa y examinó a la Ginny y al Harry del espejo.

-Interesante- opinó secamente el Slytherin. Su rostro adquirió una expresión un poco tensa. -¿Qué vez tú?- Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué te importa?- Marcus la miró a la cara unos segundos y luego sonrió.

-¿Cómo es que sabes hacer el hechizo _Sellanis?_- preguntó, arrastrando las palabras. –Me acaban de dar mi primera clase y tu apenas estás en 5to año no?- Ginny pareció indignada.

-¿Qué te importa?- repitió.- Se supone que es una puerta completamente sellada. –iba a completar la oración pero se calló, un poco perturbada por la atención que el Slytherin le daba. Marcus giró la cabeza y volvió a contemplar el espejo. Transcurrieron unos minutos en donde un torpe silencio vagó por la estancia y se aglomeró en torno a ambos chicos. Marcus se levantó precipitadamente sin dejar de mirar al espejo.

-No es buena idea que alguien te descubra aquí.-

-¿Y quién dice que me van a descubrir aquí?- Marcus se encogió de hombros. -¿Estás insinuando que me vas a chismear?-

-¿Y qué si lo hago?- Ginny abrió la boca atónita.-Digo, por algo la puerta está sellada. No me parece prudente que te encierres aquí con un espejo que te puede volver loca.- la pelirroja lo miró con incomprensión.

-¿Y que me importa a mi lo que te pueda parecer o no prudente?- Marcus alzó las cejas. Ginny bufó.- ¿Y qué si me vuelve loca el espejo? ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! –

-No es asunto mío... Buen punto. Pero supongamos que lo tú vez ahí es algo que nunca podrás tener, ¿me vas a decir que ver esa imagen todos los días no te puede traumar de por vida?- silbó.

-¿Y por qué no habría de tenerlo? ¿Lo dices por qué lo que tu vez es imposible de conseguir?- El chico la fulminó con la mirada. –Mira Flint, yo no te tengo miedo. Si le vas con el chisme a algún profesor me encargaré de negarlo todo y listo. Y no te creas el inteligente y el amigable al darme consejos. ¡No necesito nada que venga de un Slytherin!- Marcus dibujó una expresión de repulsión y chasqueó la lengua.

-Bien. Hasta nunca, Weasley. Disfrutaré el día que ese espejo te mate- pronunció fríamente para luego salir por el hueco de la puerta. Ginny le hizo un gesto grosero a su espalda y se concentró luego en el espejo. ¿Por qué no iba a cumplirse nunca lo que ella veía? Era absurdo si consideraba el hecho de que se lo propusiera... Y ese Flint no estaba en lo cierto, ya que para Ginny, rendirse no era una opción.

-¿Ginny?- la pelirroja detuvo su caminar por el pasillo de regreso al vestíbulo y giró el rostro.

-¿Hermione?- La luz de la varita le mostró el rostro indiferente de la castaña que la contemplaba con desinterés. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo estaba haciendo guardia. – Ginny frunció el ceño y estudió con la mirada a su amiga.

-¿Te pasó algo?- ante la sacudida de cabeza la castaña volvió a preguntar. -¿Por qué no estás con mi hermano?- Hermione se encontraba demasiado distraída como para contestar inmediatamente.

-No tengo idea de donde esté.- Ginny alzó una ceja. Hermione la miró tristemente.

-¿Estás segura de encontrarte bien? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo un rato?- Hermione dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh no te preocupes. Regresa a la sala común, ya es tarde para estar por los pasillos, Ginny.- la chica le dio la espalda a la pelirroja y siguió caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Había estado aguantando las ganas de llorar desde que estuvo con él, pero ver a su amiga allí, tan despreocupada y feliz, la hizo sentirse aún más desgraciada. ¿Cómo lograría explicarles a sus amigos lo que había pasado? ¿Con que dignidad pisaría cada pasillo de Hogwarts, sabiendo que su estadía en el colegio dependía de Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué le diría a sus padres cuando regresara a casa dos meses después de haberse ido? Sería una muggle de 17 años en pleno Londres sin ningún título de bachiller y ya no pertenecería al mundo de los magos y para colmo, su varita sería partida por la mitad. Hermione soltó un quejido de rabia y se recostó contra la pared. Se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar silenciosamente mientras se preguntaba por qué esto le tenía que suceder a ella. Estaba profundamente nerviosa y se sentía incapaz de pensar. Era verdad lo que Malfoy había dicho: ella no tenía idea de lo que él era capaz de hacer, y no quería imaginarse la reacción del rubio al enterarse que ella les había contado todo a sus dos amigos. No, ella no podía hacer eso. Tenía que seguir las pautas del Slytherin, éste era su juego, y ella debía atenerse a lo que él se atreviera a pedir. No revelaría ese secreto por nada del mundo ya que cuando Malfoy la delatara, todos se enterarían de lo ocurrido de igual forma.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?- la castaña se sobresaltó y se limpió las lágrimas con la túnica. Ron le dirigió una mirada furtiva.

-Estaba… tenía que hacer algo y se me pasó la hora.- El chico levantó la ceja.

-Hermione si te molestaras en decirnos lo que siempre haces…- la chica lo interrumpió.

-No tengo porque contarles mis asuntos privados siempre.-

-Pero… ¡somos tus amigos!- Hermione bufó.

-El hecho de que seamos amigos no quiere decir que les tenga que contar todos mis secretos..- Ron abrió la boca con aversión.

-¡Me estás queriendo decir que si nos escondes cosas!- la castaña lo miró con recelo.

-No sería la única. ¿O es que tu inusitado interés en Lavander Brown no es un secreto? ¡Oh lo olvidaba, no lo es!-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Olvídalo. Quiero decir que soy una estúpida… solo eso. Creo ver cosas donde no las hay.-

-Hermione yo no… yo…- Ron tragó saliva y se sonrojó un poco.- ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió este verano no? Yo lo lamento profundamente porque yo no…- La chica se detuvo instantáneamente y lo contempló con confusión.

-¿Lo lamentas profundamente?- un pequeño vacío se formó en el hueco de su estómago y Hermione tuvo la desesperada necesidad de vomitar. ¿Qué quería decir Ron con que lo lamentaba? ¿Lamentaba profundamente el haberla besado? ¿Por qué él no que…? ¿No la quería? ¿Todo había sido un error?. Ron la miraba bastante asustado, seguramente porque planeaba disculparse con ella por haberse tomado lo sucedido en serio.

-Si, lo lamento. No quería sobrepasarme de esa manera… yo, no era mi intención. –

-Ejem, Ejem.- Ron y Hermione voltearon al instante al escuchar el carraspeo. –Disculpen si interrumpo un momento tan… tierno- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras. –Pero Weasley, McGonagall me ha mandado a buscarte y quiere verte en su oficina de inmediato. –Ron le dirigió una hosca mirada a Malfoy.

-¿Para qué?- Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Debería saberlo?- preguntó dibujando una tímida sonrisa. Ron se giró de nuevo hacia Hermione.

-Después hablamos. – Hermione no contestó nada. Observó petrificada como el pelirrojo se alejaba de ella y luego reparó casualmente en Malfoy que sonreía ligeramente.

-Hola, Granger. – la chica parpadeó fuertemente para no derramar más lágrimas. Todo lo que sospechó era cierto. Ron se arrepentía de haberla besado. Se había disculpado con ella, había dicho que lo lamentaba profundamente, que se había sobrepasado y que no había sido su intención el besarla y hacerle todo lo demás. Y para completar su dolor, había sido nada más y nada menos su verdugo el que había interrumpido el momento. No sabía por qué, pero en parte se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho. Prefería ver a Malfoy insultándola toda la noche, que ver a Ron diciéndole que no tenía serias intenciones con ella, si no con Lavander.

-¿Qué quieres?- susurró de manera ahogada. Draco buscó su mirada pero ella evitó la suya a toda costa.

-Vaya, esa no es definitivamente la mejor manera de responderme…- comentó alzando las cejas. –Deberías ser más amable, considerando el hecho de que puedo hacer que te expulsen.- Hermione hinchó levemente su pecho y lo observó con expresión iracunda.

-Estás muy equivocado si pretendes que yo te adule a ti, Malfoy. Se en la situación en que me tienes, muchas gracias por recordármelo. Si quieres que lleguemos a un acuerdo…- Draco le hizo un ademán de que se callara y soltó una risita.

-¿Estabas llorando?- Hermione abrió la boca impresionada y la volvió a cerrar.

-¿Qué?- Draco también abrió la boca.

-Tienes los ojos muy rojos, tu cara está hinchada, tu nariz está aguada y tienes una mirada de mujer insufrible. Estabas llorando…- terminó la frase cuajado de la risa. Se recostó contra la pared y la siguió mirando con burla. Hermione estaba atónita. ¿Cómo era posible que él se hubiera dado cuenta de algo así y Ron ni lo había notado? ¿Cómo era posible esto? -¿Estabas llorando por la comadreja?- Hermione se recuperó inmediatamente del comentario y bufó.

-Mis días en Hogwarts están contados y tu pretendes que yo esté llorando por un hombre? –Draco la penetró con la mirada y Hermione se mantuvo firme mirándolo.

-Entonces no estabas llorando por la comadreja, estabas llorando por mí. – La chica abrió la boca.

-¿Por…. qué boludeces dices?- Draco adoptó una expresión de asco.

-Ni en mis mejores sueños pensé que algún día la sangre sucia de Granger lloraría por mí. Y ahora mírala…-

-Eres un desgraciado Draco Malfoy…- empezó, sacándose la varita del bolsillo.

-¡Granger vine en son de paz! Quité a Weasley del camino para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente. Es sólo una propuesta la que te tengo… pero si no estás dispuesta….-

-Aguarda. ¿Lo de la profesora McGonagall fue mentira?- Draco sonrió.

-Pues claro…- se produjo un minuto de silencio en donde ambos se miraron con recelo. Draco suspiró y se llevó la mano a su bolsillo. Una pequeña y diminuta caja se hallaba en su mano y él se la mostró a Hermione para que pudiera verla.

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-Esto es una _capere balbus. _Pretendo Granger, mi silencio a cambio de tus servicios…-


	3. Tú, Lucinda y yo

_Cap 6. Tu, Lucinda y yo_

-Cómo lo oyes Harry, estaba hablando con Malfoy. – Ron le dirigió una mirada grave a la mesa del frente, que estaba inundada de libros y papeles, y Hermione nadaba entre ellos. –Y no era una conversación usual como la que siempre hemos tenido con él: insultos y peleas. No! estaban…- el pelirrojo tragó saliva preocupado- ¡Charlando!- Harry mantenía un semblante dubitativo mientras escuchaba a su amigo.

-¿Y que le decía?- Ron negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No alcancé a oír. Cuando llegué lo insulté por haberme mentido con respecto a McGonagall…- el chico cayó unos minutos y estudió a Hermione brevemente. –Y por si fuera poco, Hermione parecía muy indignada. ¡Me gritó! Ni siquiera pudimos seguir con la conversación que teníamos antes de que… bueno, Malfoy llegara.- cuando Harry y Ron le dirigieron una mirada de reprobación a Hermione, ésta los estaba contemplando con recelo. Se levantó de su asiento y blandió su varita. Todos los libros desaparecieron misteriosamente bajo la pequeña mochila y con gesto herido, la castaña abandonó la sala común.

Octubre estaba llegando a su fin y la mayoría de los estudiantes del 6to curso hicieron lo imposible por tener listos sus deberes ese día ya que una visita a Hogsmade estaba planificada. Hermione siguió tratando a Ron, pero de manera fría y distante y rechazó completamente a sus dos amigos cuando ellos intentaron copiar sus trabajos. Harry empezó a notar que la castaña exhibía una expresión más cansada de lo normal y su ánimo se había vuelto tan frágil que un día llegó llorando y con los nervios de punta a la sala común, diciendo que en la biblioteca no había suficiente silencio. Todas las noches, la chica se sentaba en un sillón mullido y de allí no se levantaba hasta pasadas las doce ya que terminaba de hacer todos los deberes. Para el día de Halloween, Harry se acercó a la biblioteca y se encontró a su amiga en un estado lamentable.

-Hermione…- la chica se sobresaltó de manera exagerada y miró a Harry confundida con unos llorosos ojos y unas ojeras increíblemente marcadas. -¿No piensas ir a Hogsmade?- Hermione se pasó la mano por la cabeza y siguió consultando sus hojas.

-Oh no, Harry. Estoy demasiado ocupada.- el chico suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tanto haces? Si hasta Ron y yo terminamos nuestros deberes atrasados. Tú no tendrías por que estar aquí.- comentó apesadumbrado mientras agarraba un ensayo que tenía cerca. Frunció levemente el ceño al leer el título. -¿Interpretación de las pesadillas de tu reciente pasado?- preguntó asombrado. –Hermione, ¡este ensayo es de Adivinación!- Harry no había terminado de completar la oración cuando una enojada Hermione le arrebató el pergamino sin miramientos.

-No seas ridículo Harry.-

-No estoy siendo ridículo. ¡Eso no los mandó Trelawny a nosotros!-

-Harry, ¿no crees que se te está haciendo tarde para ir a Hogsmade?- el moreno la miró ceñudo pero no dijo nada. Se levantó lentamente de la silla y con un asentimiento se alejó de ella.

-Te veré en la cena de Halloween entonces.- Hermione empezó a murmurar cosas confundida. Ya había finalizado todos los deberes que Malfoy le había encargado, pero por alguna extraña razón, creía que le faltaba alguna tarea que no le había hecho. Se tapó la boca para dejar escapar un bostezo y cerró los ojos. Estaba demasiado exhausta como para seguir estudiando y sentía como si su cerebro fuera a estallar de información en cualquier momento. No era justo que Malfoy la dejara permanecer en Hogwarts a cambio de desvivirse haciéndole las tareas a él. Sacó una _capere balbus_ de su mochila y metió en ella todos los deberes del rubio. Con mucha flojera, recogió las cosas suyas y salió apurada de la biblioteca a buscarlo. Con suerte, podría dormir un poco el día de hoy.

En el patio de entrada del colegio se hallaba toda la muchedumbre que iría a Hogsmade hoy. Todos vestían largas capaz y mullidos sweaters adornados con coloridas bufandas para poder combatir el frío. Hermione se escondió entre la creciente multitud para que Ron y Harry no la vieran cuando un grupo numeroso de Slytherin iban riendo a carcajadas hacia el sitio. Allí vislumbró a Malfoy.

El chico iba caminando agarrado de la mano de Pansy y con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott a los lados. Crabbe y Goyle iban más atrás, junto con otros Slytherin de los que sólo conocía de vista. Pronto el chico notó su presencia, alzó una ceja con gesto burlón y la miró críticamente de arriba a abajo. En ese instante, Hermione se dio cuenta que no se había peinado en los últimos días. Trató de desenredarse el cabello con velocidad y le hizo tímidas señas para que se acercara. Draco caminó hacia ella y Pansy observó la escena con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eres eficiente, Granger.- comentó cuando ella le entregó los deberes.- Aquí esta otra…- murmuró bajito, extendiéndole otra _capere balbus _en la mano. Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Malfoy rió. –Vamos sangre sucia, se que serás capaz de hacerlo también. Pero no estoy apurado…- se cayó un momento y la estudió con detenimiento, mostrando una sonrisa. –Puedes bañarte si quieres.- lanzó una carcajada muy alta y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia sus amigos Slytherin. Zabini sonrió siniestramente al ver al rubio regresar pero no dijo nada.

Hermione regresó furiosa a la sala común y no se levantó en todo el día de su cama. Durmió unas tres horas, pero tampoco es que haya podido descansar mucho. ¿Qué se creía Malfoy haciéndole semejante jugarreta?. Este asunto ya se le estaba escapando de las manos y ella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como él se burlaba de ella. Tenía… debía hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

Apartó instantáneamente cualquier intención macabra de su mente y trató de dormir un poco más. Cuando descubrió que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo acostada, fue a bañarse y arreglarse un poco para la cena. No había movimiento en la sala común así que supuso que nadie había regresado aún. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando encontró a varios de sus compañeros sacando cuentas.

-Hola Dean, Seamus- los chicos se sobresaltaron ante su presencia y le dirigieron una mirada cautelosa.

-Eh, ¿Qué tal?- Hermione frunció el ceño cuando ambos intentaron cubrir de ella lo que estaban haciendo. La chica se encogió de hombros y bajó al Gran Comedor a encontrarse con sus dos amigos. Al entrar, miró con preocupación hacia la mesa de Slytherin pero no encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Hermione!- Ginny se encontraba sentada al lado de Harry y parecían hablar muy animadamente. -¿Ya viste eso?- susurró, tapándose la boca para no reírse mientras señalaba unos puestos más adelante. Harry contempló con gesto preocupado la reacción de Hermione. Ginny había apuntado a su hermano Ron, que estaba sentado sólo con Lavander, y la chica lo acariciaba de manera muy insinuadora. Hermione bajó la vista inmediatamente y contempló su plato de pasta con salsa cremosa de calabaza. Tragó saliva y empezó a comer silenciosamente sin levantar más la mirada.

El ambiente que se respiraba en el Gran Comedor era de completa festividad. Los alumnos más pequeños estaban asombrados ante los platos que sirvieron, como deditos amputados, huevos mirones y cerebros malditos. Harry se negó rotundamente a probar el cerebro, mientras que la expresión que dibujó Neville al comerlo, lo convenció más de haber hecho lo correcto.

-No puedo con mi alma…- aseguró Seamus llevándose un trozo de merengue fantasma a la boca y acariciándose su saciada barriga. Hermione aceptó de mala gana un bizcocho tenebroso y se rió con un macabro placer al escuchar el grito que profirió Ron cuando le aventaron una pirámide de arañas comestibles. Harry trató de distraer lo mayor posible a Hermione, obsequiándole las chucherías que había comprado para ella en Hogsmade. La chica estudió con asco las magdalenas de ojos y el racimo de cucarachas, pero aceptó comerse una manzana embrujada y agradeció profundamente el esfuerzo del moreno. Luna se apareció por la mesa a la media hora repartiendo una bebida gomosa de duendes, que la mayoría de sus amigos aceptó.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la castaña empezando a levantarse cuando la impresionada mirada de Harry la obligó a girar el rostro. Alrededor de la mesa empezaron a aparecer cromos de murciélagos por todos lados, pero lo que Hermione estaba mirando (y sospechaba que Harry también) era la escena de una descontrolada Lavander que sujetaba a Ron por el cuello y lo besaba apasionadamente. La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en risotadas y la mayoría le silbaba a los dos chicos. Hermione sintió como la mirada de Harry le quemaba la cara y pronto se dio cuenta de que se había sonrojado completamente. Caminó dando largas zancadas hasta la puerta, tropezándose y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

________________________

Hermione no regresó a la Sala Común esa noche. Tenía pavor de enfrentarse de nuevo con la escena de Lavander y Ron besándose con pasión como había sucedido en el Gran Comedor. Se estregó los ojos con rabia, molesta consigo misma por sentirse así y siguió deambulando por los pasillos sin importarle que alguien la llegara a ver.

Para torturarse más la mente, la castaña se imaginaba a Ron caminando por las calles de Hogsmade, agarrado de la mano con Lavander, o peor: sentados en el salón de Madam Pudipié con cientos de querubines encima. Hermione gimió. No comprendía porque le dolía tanto si ella ya se esperaba que sucediera algo así. Pero daba igual, dolía de todas formas ver convertida en realidad su peor pesadilla. Odió a Lavander por ser una trepadora, pero odió más a Ron por lo que había hecho. Si él de verdad no quería con ella nunca debió haberle plantado esas esperanzas en la cara. Y ella… ella había sido una estúpida. ¿Qué la hizo pensar que alguien podría fijarse en ella? ¿Cómo es posible que haya creído por un segundo que Ron quería algo con ella? … Sin darse cuenta, estaba subiendo las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía mientras pensaba más en el asunto. Hasta resultaba gracioso; por un momento supuso que el hecho de que fueran buenos amigos facilitaría las cosas entre ambos. Pero ya veía que había cometido un error… porque Ron no se fijaba en chicas como ella. Porque en realidad, Ron era igual a todos los hombres, y buscaba algo que tal vez no veía en ella, o no vería nunca.

Unos susurros ahogados hicieron a Hermione sobresaltarse. Agudizó más el oído y escuchó una pequeña risita y unos ruidos un poco más allá, a su izquierda. La chica tragó saliva.

-¿Quién anda allí?- el ruido cesó inmediatamente, dejando un silencio sepulcral en la torre. Hermione permaneció alrededor de un minuto con los pies pegados al suelo sin saber que hacer. Un momento después sacó su varita y murmuró: -_¡Lumos!_- un gritó ahogado se fusionó con el propio grito de indignación que Hermione profirió. La chica se echó para atrás, y la otra chica que permanecía a unos cuantos pasos de ella, la contempló con terror. Se pegó por completo del muro, intentando cubrirse con la pronunciada espalda de…

-¡Malfoy!- rugió Hermione furiosa. El chico se giró por completo y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué?- Lucinda, la chica que estaba con el rubio minutos antes, recogió del suelo su camiseta y se la puso de manera apresurada. Draco por el contrario, no se colocó su sweater de tortuga negro que yacía a sus pies.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- tronó, decidida a drenar su furia fuera de su cuerpo. Draco pareció estar a punto de reír.

-¿De verdad no sabes que significa?- preguntó con un dejo de incredulidad. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Lucinda observó con preocupación a la castaña y agarró el brazo de Malfoy.

-Lucinda tendré que quitarte puntos por esto. Serían unos diez por andar a altas horas de la noche por el castillo y unos 20 por usar a Hogwarts como hotel. – espetó, aún indignada y seriamente dispuesta a alivianar su dolor, desquitándose por algún otro lado. Draco movió la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-No le vas a quitar puntos. Lucy, es mejor que te vayas. Mañana te busco.- la chica sonrió tímidamente y caminó dispuesta a irse, pero la mirada de Hermione la detuvo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Y por qué no le habría de quitar puntos?- Draco bufó, comenzando a enojarse.

¿Qué por qué no deberías?- preguntó, no pudiendo creer lo que la chica preguntaba. Se torció rápidamente hacia Lucinda.- Lucy, ¿sabes por culpa de quien casi me mato en el partido de quidditch?- Lucinda frunció el ceño contrariada. Hermione abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada.

-Lucinda, es mejor que te vayas a la Sala Común. No te quitaré puntos pero asegúrate de no repetir tan vergonzoso comportamiento y…

-Si Lucy, vete que yo mañana te busco. Pero no sientas pena de hacer lo que se te pegue la gana. Granger no es nadie para mandarte ¿entendido?- la interrumpió el chico con expresión colérica. Lucinda miró a ambos extrañada pero sin decir nada corrió hasta las escaleras para bajar de la torre. Hermione fulminó al chico con la mirada, que no cedió ni por un momento.

-Perdón por haberte dañado tu noche, si eso es lo que querías oír.- terció un momento después la chica, con un dejo de histeria. Draco bufó sonoramente y se pasó la mano por el cabello, aún con una expresión crispada.

-Granger no entiendo por qué demonios te entrometes siempre en todos mis planes- Hermione abrió la boca.

-¿Disculpa? ¡Créeme Malfoy, que de saber que estabas aprovechándote de esa pobre chica no me hubiera pasado por aquí!- protestó con ira.

-¿Aprovechándome?- el rubio parecía enfadarse a medida que hablaba y trató de contenerse unos instantes de lo que iba a decir pero la miró enrabietado, culpándola de haberle arruinado todo. Ahora por su causa él estaba emocional y físicamente susceptible, y no tenía con quien saciarse. -¡Granger el hecho de que tú seas una pobre mojigata no quiere decir que todas las chicas lo sean!- Hermione jadeó indignada. Si hubiera podido, lo hubiera lanzado de la Torre de Astronomía, no sin antes sacarle la lengua y regalársela a Lucinda.

-¡Eres un… piensas que sólo porque tú… prefiero ser una mojigata que un estúpido que se esconde detrás de las faldas de su madre. Un idiota que vanagloria a los asesinos y…- la chica se sobresaltó cuando sintió las manos de Malfoy sujetar como tenazas sus brazos y zarandearla con fuerza.

-¡Atrévete a repetirlo todo y no sólo haré que te expulsen!- murmuró, consumido por la rabia y zarandeando una vez más a la chica. Hermione intentó gritar.

-¡Y qué harás! ¡Dime que harás!- gimió, sintiendo la presión en sus brazos. Draco arrastró a la chica hacia él y con su mano empezó a escarbar dentro de su falda. Hermione gritó e intentó dar patadas, pero el rubio ya había viajado entre su túnica y extraído su preciada varita. Un momento después, había desaparecido dentro del pantalón del Slytherin. En ese instante, Draco rió silenciosamente.

-¿Cómo fue que lo llamaste hace rato?... Ah si- comentó, fingiendo recordarlo. –Antes de hacer que te expulsen, me aprovecharé de ti.- le susurró quedamente al oído de la chica que se quedó petrificada; dejó de patalear y lo contempló con impresión, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que lo estuviera viendo. Draco sonrió de manera cómplice y se acercó unos centímetros más a Hermione. Ésta, así hubiera querido moverse no hubiera podido, debido a que Malfoy seguía con sus brazos alrededor de ella. La chica contempló con horror como Draco unía sus labios a los de ella con lentitud y le daba un cálido beso. Volvieron a mirarse, y mientras una parte de Hermione le exigía que corriera, la otra se quedaba embobada, confundida y decidida a quedarse junto al rubio. Draco ejecutó un movimiento repentino y la puso contra la pared, como había hecho con Lucinda. La besó con violencia mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la castaña. A Hermione le escocían los ojos; parpadeó ligeramente y sin proponérselo, le devolvió los besos a Draco con la misma violencia. No es que tuviera suficiente cabeza para pensar en un momento como ese, pero se logró imaginar la cara de Ron si viera lo que ella estaba haciendo y rió inconscientemente. Malfoy la miró con recelo por un momento para luego comenzar a desabotonar su blusa y morderle el cuello. Unos segundos después, las cosas empezaron a complicarse. El chico no parecía dispuesto a parar hasta el final y esto empezó a asustar a Hermione. Draco se desabrochó el pantalón y le subió la falda a la chica, la cual intentó resistirse y se cubrió inútilmente el cuerpo. El rubio alzó la ceja.

-¿Piensas que llegué hasta aquí para nada?- susurró, intentando sujetar su cadera. La cara de pánico de la chica lo hizo detener de nuevo sus movimientos. -¿Qué?- Hermione se tapó lentamente la boca. –Ya se que eres virgen, Granger. Cualquiera se lo imagina.- el silencio de la castaña lo comenzó a obstinar. -¿Quieres que te expulsen?- Hermione le dirigió una mirada cruda pero siguió sin decir nada. Draco sintió un pequeño remordimiento en su conciencia y la miró fijamente. –Seré cuidadoso.- La chica lo observó perpleja y se dejó de cubrir con los brazos. Draco sabía que en otras circunstancias no habría pronunciado esas palabras, y considerando el grado de satisfacción que cargaba no creía ciegamente en su capacidad para "ser cuidadoso" pero más valía intentarlo. Draco volvió a subir la falda de Hermione y se acercó decidido a ella. Con un lento movimiento, consiguió arrancar un suspiro de la castaña que lo abrazó, enterrando brevemente las uñas en su espalda. Draco siguió con movimientos pausados y armoniosos y acarició el cabello de la chica para darle ánimo. Minutos después, se dio cuenta que la cara de Hermione no mostraba en absoluto sufrimiento. La castaña se dejó llevar por Malfoy y agradeció el hecho de que el cuerpo del chico estuviera tan caliente, porque con el viento que soplaba sobre la torre, lo más probable es que ya hubiera agarrado un resfriado. Hermione volvió a sonreír preguntándose qué demonios hacía pensando en resfriados en un momento así y volvió a abrazar al rubio, soltando un gemido de placer y pensando que jamás habría soñado estar tan cerca de Draco Malfoy, como en ese momento.


	4. Pequeños Acuerdos

_Hola! Me alegra mucho ver sus comentarios y saber que esta historia les gusta y les llama la atención. Aquí dejo otro capítulo y por cierto, espero sus opiniones ;D_

_**Cap 7. Pequeños Acuerdos.**_

Todo había terminado.

Hermione abrió los ojos con flojera. Un bostezo se escapó de su boca y al instante dibujó una mueca amarga al sentir adolorido todo su cuerpo. Tocó la superficie donde se hallaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre un piso de piedra. Miró alrededor confundida, hasta que la luz de la comprensión asomó por sus ojos. Sus prendas se hallaban esparcidas en torno a ella y pequeños rayos de sol alumbraban la Torre de Astronomía. Hermione tembló. Se apresuró a colocarse su ropa y como pudo, se levantó del suelo y miró alrededor. Un pequeño gusano siniestro se paseaba por toda su mente, sembrando horror ante los recuerdos de anoche. ¿Había sido verdad o sólo se trataba de una vulgar pesadilla? La chica se pasó la mano por el cabello. Empezó a caminar como sonámbula y bajó las escaleras de la torre, confundida.

Pensar en aquello tan sólo significaría dar más peso a sus miedos. ¿Pero… se había acostado con Malfoy anoche? Su corazón galopó acelerado y sintió como un rubor asomaba por sus mejillas. Varios alumnos se encontraban en los pasillos, caminando hacia sus próximas clases, mientras que ella seguía con la misma parsimonia, desorientada, con la ropa arrugada y el cabello espelucado, buscando con urgencia su Sala Común. Cuando estuvo frente a la Dama Gorda, ésta se abrió y por ella salió Lavander, agarrada de la mano de un sonriente Ron. Los tres se miraron por un momento. Lavander sonrió con maldad mientras Ron abría la boca contrariado.

-¿Qué te ha…- la castaña se interpuso en el medio de ambos y empujó el hombro del pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando volteó, el retrato se estaba cerrando y Ron la observaba con aspecto desilusionado. En ese momento, la situación en la que se hallaba la aplastó por completo. Parpadeó fuertemente, y se apresuró a subir a su dormitorio. Agradeció el hecho de que estuviera desierto porque eso le permitió abrazarse a la almohada y poder llorar sin temor a que alguien la viera.

Nada había sido un sueño. Desde el momento en que vio a Lavander besándose con Ron hasta su excursión por el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy había pasado toda una noche… una abominable y tétrica noche. No sabía que le dolía más: si haber perdido a Ron para siempre, o haber perdido su virginidad para siempre en manos de quien menos quería. Pero…¿realmente no había querido?. Hermione se enderezó y miró al vacío. ¿Realmente podía decir que Malfoy se había aprovechado de ella? No, no podía. Porque después de la primera resistencia, después del primer beso, Hermione simplemente había perdido cualquier deseo de oponerse. Al contrario, no podía creer que por un miserable segundo había _deseado_ a Draco Malfoy. ¿Y cuándo finalmente todo pasó? ¿No había dicho Malfoy "¿quieres que te expulsen?"?

Hermione volvió a hundir su cara en la almohada.

Si, ciertamente lo había dicho. Pero también había dicho "seré cuidadoso" y en efecto lo fue, ¿eso no significaba que el chico al menos se preocupó por ella? No pudo evitar soltar un bufido. Si claro, Draco Malfoy preocupándose por Hermione Granger después de haberla amenazado y haberla obligado a que hiciera todos sus deberes. Además, bien sabía que sólo lo habían hecho porque… porque Lucinda no estaba. Es decir, si Ron no hubiera arruinado todo, Hermione no hubiera subido desconsolada a la Torre y no hubiera encontrado a Malfoy con Lucinda, por ende, éstos hubieran hecho sus cosas y ella no hubiera tenido por qué saberlo. Una extraña punzada de enojo la recorrió al imaginarse a la chica haciéndolo con Malfoy.

La castaña se levantó, resuelta a vestirse y asistir a las clases. Entonces, todo había sido culpa de Ron ¿no?... Hermione lo pensó varios instantes. Si, había sido culpa de Ron desde el principio. Si Ron no hubiera sido un imbécil, no hubiera caído en la trampa de Pevees. Como habría hecho la poción con ella, no habría salido mala y el cabello de Malfoy no se habría arruinado. Éste no se hubiera vengado dejando ciego a Ron y ella, como una estúpida, no hubiera salido a vengarse del rubio por lo que le había hecho. No existiría ninguna foto, ni ninguna amenaza, ni ningún secreto… y ella seguiría siendo virgen.

Intentó peinarse un poco. Sintió ganas de alisarse el cabello con su varita y fue a buscarla. Frunció el ceño al examinar el uniforme de la noche anterior, ¿Dónde estaba su varita? La respuesta llegó al instante al recordar los movimientos de Malfoy sobre ella. Se tapó el rostro con las manos unos instantes y se preguntó como demonios se acercaría al chico hoy y le pediría de vuelta su varita.

Cuando salió de la Sala Común, Hermione empezó a correr a toda velocidad por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso donde se hallaba el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba tan pero tan retrasada, que no dudaba en el hecho de que Snape le arrebatara unos 50 puntos a Gryffindor por su causa. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tocó con vergüenza, esperando que nadie la escuchara.

-Adelante…- Hermione cerró los ojos con miedo y entró. La clase entera la estaba mirando. La chica vaciló un poco buscando con la mirada a Harry y luego caminó apresurada hasta él. –Srta. Granger, que sorpresa el tenerla con nosotros. Pensé que nos libraríamos hoy de su presencia. – unas risas ahogadas se extendieron por la mesa de los Slytherin mientras Snape sonreía. –Veo que me equivoqué.20 puntos menos… por tal retraso.- silbó, volviéndose a arrastrar por todo el salón y continuando con la clase. Hermione se sobresaltó ante el codazo de Harry y miró el pedazo de pergamino que le ofrecía.

"_¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Ya hablé con Ron"_

Hermione miró la nota exasperada pero no dijo nada. La voz de Snape parecía resultar un molesto zumbido de mosquito en ella por lo que giró disimuladamente el rostro y buscó de reojo a Malfoy. El chico se hallaba en el fondo de la habitación con la mirada clavada en una ventana. Tenía una expresión aburrida. La puerta volvió a sonar y Snape paró sus pasos.

-Adelante…- murmuró entre dientes. Hermione se vio obligada a voltear ante el nuevo codazo de Harry.

-¡¿Qué!?- murmuró molesta. Pasó su vista de Ron a Harry, que la contemplaban con los ojos muy abiertos. El ruido de una silla arrastrada se escuchó y la chica volvió a girar el rostro. Draco se había levantado y se había recostado contra el marco de la puerta. La persona que había tocado intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el rubio. Hermione apretó la tapa dura de su libro con fuerza al vislumbrar a Lucinda. Pansy lanzó miradas asesinas hacia la puerta cuando Draco empezó a tardarse.

-Supongo que alguien leyó el capitulo _Inframundo_ y estará preparado para decirme cuanto sepa sobre los inferi. – el salón quedó silencioso luego de escuchar la pregunta de Snape. El hombre no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. -¿Nadie leyó?- susurró amenazadoramente. Hermione se hundió en su asiento y recostó su cara sobre los brazos. En medio del silencio, Snape estudió brevemente a Hermione y varios alumnos lo imitaron, incluyendo Harry y Ron. –Ya veo. Los inferí son cuerpos muertos, cadáveres que han sido revividos mediante magia negra y actúan a disposición de un mago tenebroso.- las palabras del profesor se perdieron en la nada mientras Hermione comenzaba a hojear el siguiente capítulo del libro. Un muy mal humor estaba siendo cultivado dentro de su cabeza y seguramente expresó eso en su rostro porque Harry y Ron no se atrevieron a hablarle en toda la clase.

-¿Vienes?- el timbre había dado por finalizada la hora y mientras Harry y Ron la miraban cautelosos, la chica suspiró y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

Los tres anduvieron en silencio por el corredor para dirigirse a su siguiente clase. Hermione estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de donde habían salido Lavander y Parvati. El caso era que estaban caminando a la par de ellos. Pronto Ron y Lavander se alejaron del grupo con Parvati siguiéndole los talones.

-Hermione…- empezó a hablar Harry pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-Pasemos de página ¿de acuerdo?- siguieron caminando sin decirse nada. La mente de la castaña se llenó de remordimiento al ver a su amigo. Por un momento, tuvo miedo de que Harry algún día llegara a descubrir lo que había hecho. Carraspeó ligeramente y lo miró. –No me sucedió nada anoche.-

-Pero no regresaste nunca. – la castaña abrió la boca para contradecirlo. –Te esperé toda la noche, Hermione. Estaba preocupado por ti. – la chica volvió a cerrar la boca arrepentida.

-Sólo quería estar a solas. Tener mi tiempo para pensar. – Harry suspiró.

-Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer. Te debes de sentir horrible, Hermione.-

-Si- afirmó la chica vagamente. Ciertamente se sentía horrible, peor de que lo que el chico podría alguna vez imaginar. Cuando llegaron al aula de Transformaciones, muchos de los estudiantes que estaban con Snape, ya se hallaban junto a McGonagall en sus respectivos puestos.

-Guarden sus varitas. –anunció la mujer sentándose en su escritorio. –Les voy a dictar una serie de principios para poder realizar el complicado hechizo de hoy.- la mente de Hermione dejó de pensar en los sucesos de la noche anterior y levantó la mirada bastante interesada. Media hora después, la chica tuvo el serio presentimiento de que no podría realizar el hechizo.

-Profesora…- McGonagall fulminó a Neville con la mirada y sacó su varita.

-Concentración. Por esto fue que los ejercité estas semanas con los acertijos. Si no usan su lógica para escarbar y unir sus propios pensamientos… ¡les será imposible realizar el hechizo!- las expresiones de descontento de la mayoría hablaron por todo el salón. La profesora cogió un bolígrafo de su escritorio y lo exhibió para que todos lo vieran. –Recuerden, que pueden utilizar cualquier objeto.- una expresión de concentración tiñó su rostro al apuntar el bolígrafo con la varita. -_¡Clausum Anima!_- el efecto fue inmediato. Un haz de luz color gris rodeó por completo el bolígrafo. La punta adquirió una textura diferente y más fina y a medida que subía, lo que antes era un bolígrafo quedó transformado en una pequeña flor de color rojo.

-¡Una rosa!- gimió Lavander, consumida por la emoción. Hermione bufó ruidosamente.

-Es un tulipán.- sentenció con mala cara. A continuación, la profesora se llevó la varita a la cien, manteniendo aún una expresión concentrada. Un hilillo de color azul claro salió de su cabeza y paró dentro de la diminuta flor. La exhibición arrancó varios suspiros del público.

-En efecto, si cualquiera de ustedes posee un pensadero dentro de su maleta, algo que dudo mucho, encontrará este hechizo de lo más inútil. Por el contrario, ésta es la única manera de sacar al exterior algún recuerdo.-

La clase, como era de esperarse, fue un completo desastre. Por primera vez sintió la mirada de Draco ceñirse sobre ella y después de sonreírse con gesto engreído, la ignoró escrupulosamente el resto de la hora. El mal humor de Hermione ascendía cada vez más y tuvo que explicarle a la profesora que había dejado su varita en el dormitorio, pero que la dejara contemplar la clase como oyente. Notó que el mayor problema de todos era transformar el objeto, pero se preguntó cuanta fuerza mental se necesitaría para mantener la flor transformada mientras se extraía el recuerdo de la cabeza.

-Tendrán que seguir practicando más el hechizo para la siguiente clase. Traten de guardar recuerdos pequeños y muy recientes: como lo que comieron en el desayuno.- Mientras McGonagall recogía sus cosas, los alumnos empezaron a salir del salón. -¡Ah! Y lo olvidaba. 10 puntos, Slytherin. – Hermione se giró lentamente y contempló como Malfoy se regodeaba con sus compañeros, con un tulipán en la mano.

___________________

Ginny salió de su clase de Herbología y corrió junto con Lucinda de regreso al castillo. Al haber comenzado Noviembre, el frío se hizo mucho más patente que antes y la endemoniada ventisca se estaba encargando de ponerle los pelos de punta a la pelirroja. Gruesas gotas empezaron a caer y cuando llegaron al concurrido vestíbulo, Lucinda la jaló para si y sacó su varita. Un chorro de viento caliente salió de ésta y se dirigió hacia el mojado cabello de Ginny. La chica sonrió agradecida y repitió la operación con el cabello de Lucinda para después apresurarse hacia el almuerzo.

Ginny les hizo señas a Harry y a Hermione cuando se sentaba en la mesa. Pasó una mirada por el Gran Comedor y no se extrañó que su hermano estuviera más alejado, sentado junto con Lavander.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Lucinda hizo una mueca nerviosa y negó con la cabeza. Ginny la estudió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Como tenían una clase doble de Encantamientos después del almuerzo, la chica se apresuró en comer lo más rápido posible. Estaban a punto de levantarse de sus asientos cuando el Gran Comedor quedó repentinamente en silencio. El director se había puesto de pie y parecía dispuesto a decir unas palabras.

-Siempre que tengo que dar un aviso importante, espero hasta la cena. Pero he decidido aprovechar que la lluvia los tiene a todos retenidos aquí para hablarles de un evento especial. – todos intercambiaban miradas en silencio. Dumbledore sonrió. – Tengo el placer de informar que este año, Hogwarts recibirá a una serie de familias que han venido del extranjero, y en su honor, realizaremos un baile de Navidad. – el Salón entero se llenó de cuchicheos y rostros juntos mientras el hombre volvía a pedir silencio. –Como se deben imaginar, la fiesta se llevará a cabo dentro de los muros del Gran Comedor la noche del 15 de Diciembre.-

-¡Genial una fiesta!- Ginny sonrió de buen humor y escuchó a su amiga Lucinda parlotear todo el rato sobre el asunto. Cuando iban saliendo, le echó una breve mirada de desconsuelo a Harry, preguntándose a quien invitaría él al baile.

Había pasado la tarde entera metida dentro del salón de Encantamientos, sin prestarle la menor atención al profesor. Después de jugar al ahorcado con Lucinda, decidió concentrarse en escribir puros garabatos en su pergamino. Cuando la clase doble finalizó, se despidió de su amiga y bajó hasta el tercer piso para reunirse con el espejo. Le llevó unos minutos quitar el encantamiento de la puerta y se quedó petrificada cuando descubrió que ya había alguien adentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Flint se volteó lentamente y le sonrió a Ginny.

-Oh, Weasley… me alegro de verte.- murmuró con tono hipócrita. Su mirada se posó rápidamente sobre las manos de la chica. Un pequeño pergamino sobresalía de ambas manos y estaba siendo arrugado por las mismas.

-Deja de frecuentar mi salón Flint. Recuerda que tú le tienes miedo al espejo. –Marcus sacó su varita con una velocidad increíble y el pedazo de pergamino le fue arrebatado de las manos. Ginny jadeó.

-¿Tu salón? No seas ilusa.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- rugió abalanzándose sobre el Slytherin que se apartó con gracia y desenrolló el papel. Su ceja se alzó peligrosamente y quedó escondida detrás de su cabello.

-"No necesito ni hidromiel ni zumo de calabaza para saciar mi sed..

No necesito ni una Saeta ni una Pegasus para volar por los cielos

Sólo necesito

Una vez pronunciado el poema, levantó la mirada hacia Ginny y sonrió.

-Vaya…- susurró mirando rápidamente al espejo y volviéndola a mirar. –Jamás imaginé que en ese espejo vieras al Elegido, Weasley…- Ginny mantenía una expresión indescifrable y su rostro se encontraba tan rojo como su cabello. Las orejas le brillaban y parecían dos tomates a punto de explotar. –La traidora a la sangre, Ginevra Weasley, perdidamente enamorada de Harry Potter. Esto será una bomba para el colegio.

-¡Cállate maldito arrogante!- Marcus sonrió con más entusiasmo. -¡No puedes demostrarle nada a nadie!

-En eso te equivocas…- comentó el chico volviendo a sonreír. Caminó hacia el espejo y se miró con el semblante serio unos instantes. –No sería difícil para mi el expandir esa noticia ¿sabes?... Aunque, tal vez si te dejaras ganar en el próximo partido de Gryffindor…

-¿Me viste cara de estúpida?-

-Ciertamente..- la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre el Slytherin intentando coger el papel. Marcus volvió a esquivarla. Se miraron a los ojos un momento y el chico volvió a sonreír. –Si me lo quitas no tendré ninguna prueba de tu fogoso amor. Dime, ¿Qué vez exactamente? ¿Sales en la cama con el imbécil ese o…- Flint no terminó de completar la oración. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, asombrado por la cachetada que Ginny le había lanzado.

-Ese no es tu problema. Preocúpate por mejores cosas, asqueroso mortífago.- el rostro de Marcus se contorsionó hasta convertirse en expresión furiosa. Agarró a la pelirroja por los hombros y la empujó lejos de su vista. Ginny jadeó y cayó al suelo de piedra.

-¡Llámame mortífago de nuevo y me convierto en uno para matarte!. –Ginny se levantó lentamente y lo apuntó con su varita.

-¿Crees que no lo se Flint? ¿Crees que no se que te vez como mortífago en el espejo? Todos ustedes son unas víboras que quieren alcanzar el poder como…

-¿Quieres callarte?- murmuró con repulsión. Sus ojos amarillentos se entrecerraron brevemente. Sacó su varita y al blandirla, el pergamino se incendió al instante, dejando trocitos esparcidos a sus pies. -¿Qué te hace hablar de mí como si yo fuera igual al resto?... Yo se que tu eres una asquerosa traidora a tu sangre, pero tú no sabes nada de mi Weasley, absolutamente nada.- Al callarse, la miró de arriba abajo con frialdad. –Olvídate del chiflado de Potter, y búscate a alguien mejor.- sugirió, soltando nuevamente su tono hipócrita. Ginny lo observó con desprecio hasta que el Slytherin abandonó la estancia y pensó con gesto avergonzado que no existía nadie mejor que Harry.

___________________

El clima había mantenido su mismo estado desde el mediodía. La lluvia arreciaba con insistencia por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero eso no detuvo a Hermione en su camino hacia los estadios de quidditch. Mantenía sujetada su chaqueta con ambas manos intentando protegerse, pero no estaba funcionando mucho. A medida que caminaba, sus zapatos se hundían en la hierba mojada mientras que el viento hacía ondear su túnica y le congelaba las piernas. Cuando vislumbró de cerca las gradas, se apresuró hacia los vestidores para encontrar lo que andaba buscando. En efecto, unos cuantos chicos corrían en ese momento en dirección contraria a la de ella, de regreso al castillo. Todos estaban tan empapados como Hermione, y sujetaban con fuerza sus escobas de vuelo.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó la chica por encima de la oscilante lluvia. Se tapó la boca al instante ante tal atrevimiento. Algunas personas se detuvieron y la contemplaron sorprendidos. Draco se hizo notar dando un paso hacia delante. Llevaba su escoba Pegasus fuertemente agarrada. Le dirigió una mirada amenazadora y luego volteó hacia su equipo.

-¡Los veo luego!- gesticuló secamente. Algunos Slytherin intercambiaron breves miradas y no esperaron a que la lluvia los empapara más. Con señas, Draco condujo a Hermione hasta el interior de los vestidores. La chica se frotó los brazos, temblando completamente mientras buscaba un asiento. El rubio la observó con recelo por unos momentos sin saber que decir.

-Ya me puedes ir devolviendo mi varita.-

-¿Tienes idea de lo grave que es que mis compañeros me vean tanto contigo?- Hermione fingió no inmutarse ante el comentario y se estrujó el mojado cabello.

-Tienes un mes socializando con más de una Gryffindor. ¿Qué diferencia habría?- comentó deshaciéndose de su sweater y tendiéndolo. La ropa la tenía completamente adherida al cuerpo y no sabía como hacer para quitarse el frío.

-No todas las Gryffindor son sangre sucias y no todas son mejores amigas de Potter.- silbó con amargura.

-¿Me puedes devolver mi varita?- espetó de mala gana, encarándolo. Draco la observó con más detenimiento sin decir nada.

-Antes de hacerlo, creo que tenemos que aclarar algunos puntos de vista.- Hermione alzó una ceja. –No esperarás algún trato especial por lo que pasó entre nosotros y te prohíbo que te acerques a mí cuando halla gente cerca.- la chica lo miró furiosa. –Si Granger, tengo una reputación que mantener. Si haz de entregarme mis deberes o quieres verme sólo espera a que yo te busque, porque si lo haré.

-Como si quisiera seguir acercándome a ti.- Draco sonrió un poco.

-Para ser una sangre sucia, tienes dignidad. Aunque no me lo hayas dejado ver esa noche.- el chico retrocedió al instante al ver como Hermione se levantaba electrizada de su asiento.

-¡Eres un… cobarde, mentiroso.. un!-

-¿Algo más?- sonrió acercándose más a la castaña.

-¡Te aprovechaste de mí!- gimió con un dejo de histeria. -¡Me utilizaste!.. ¡Aprovechaste que mi estadía aquí depende de ti y por eso te acostaste conmigo!- Draco negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. -¡Eres un maldito tramposo Malfoy… un maldito tramposo!- la chica no había terminado de vociferar cuando el rubio le acarició lentamente la cara. Un escalofrío impresionante atravesó toda su espina dorsal mientras sentía las cálidas manos del Slytherin sobre su rostro. Cerró los ojos y abrió lentamente la boca.

-Podré ser un tramposo pero tú eres una ilusa. Mira como te pones…- susurró, lanzando repentinamente una carcajada. La mano de Hermione se dirigió inmediatamente a su cara pero Draco la sujetó y la jaló hacia su cuerpo. Una mueca de asco se dibujó en su cara. –Sólo inténtalo…- ambos se fulminaron con la mirada unos segundos. El rubio se acercó lentamente pero la chica intentó poner resistencia. Le dio un beso rápido y luego la soltó con violencia.

Sacó la varita de Hermione del bolsillo y se la extendió. La castaña la cogió sin decir nada. El ruido de la lluvia había desaparecido por completo y Hermione aprovechó ese momento para escapar. Pasó por su lado, temerosa de que le hiciera algo y se encontró con un sol resplandeciente que salía de las nubes.


	5. Celos, malditos celos

Hola! No hay mucho que decir. Me alegra que lean la historia y que les esté gustando. Llénense de intriga ante lo que viene y no olviden darme su apoyo.

_Cap 8. Celos, malditos celos._

Era jueves, 9:15 am y él tenía que permanecer en una apestosa aula durante dos horas, fingiendo prestar atención a una Rebelión Bestial que ocurrió hace más de 90 años. Se pasó la mano con gesto despreocupado por el cabello y paseó su mirada por el salón. Debido a los acontecimientos de los días anteriores, llevaba la mente abarrotada de disparatadas ideas y odiaba tener que darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza a eso. Su rostro se enserió volviendo a sacar a la luz sus pensamientos.

¿Por donde empezar?...

Empezaría por la molestia que sentía casi constantemente en su brazo izquierdo y el ardor que experimentaba cuando en un desesperado intento, se rascaba la marca tenebrosa. Pero eso no era lo que lo preocupada. Era el inusitado silencio que existía desde que había comenzado el curso en Hogwarts. Era el hecho de que el Señor Tenebroso le hubiera concedido el honor de seguir los pasos de su padre, pero que sin embargo, no le hubiera prestado la más mínima atención. No le habían asignado alguna misión especial y ni siquiera su madre quería darle informes detallados sobre lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de las mugrosas paredes en las que se hallaba atrapado. Él quería salir ya de aquí, quería ser libre, quería que lo tomaran en cuenta y lo mandaran a hacer misiones para servirle a la causa. Él era un mortífago ¿no? Se supone que tenía que comportarse como tal o hacer las cosas que un mortífago hace.

Draco reflexionó un instante. ¿Qué cosas hace un mortífago?

Un pequeño acontecimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un taquito de papel había caído sobre su regazo y al levantar la vista hacia delante, miró el rostro extrañamente siniestro de Pansy. La chica tenía sus grandes ojos clavados en él con recelo. Draco se aventuró a leer el pergamino con el ceño fruncido.

"_Tenemos que hablar…"_

Se encogió de hombros en señal de acuerdo pero Pansy ya le había dado la espalda. El rubio la fulminó unos instantes y luego estudió brevemente a su amigo Theodore Nott que se encontraba sentado su lado, con los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente y con un hilillo de saliva resbalando de su boca. Tenía el pequeño presentimiento del espectáculo que Pansy quería armarle con ese inocente "tenemos que hablar". Recordaba claramente como a finales del curso pasado le había gritado frente a todos en la sala común por una irrelevancia suprema. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a pasar por algo parecido de nuevo. Al salir de clases, la agarraría y se la llevaría a un pasillo desierto a esperar que se cabreara todo lo que ella quisiera. Soltó un involuntario suspiro y se preguntó por qué su madre apreciaría tanto a esa sabandija. Al pensarlo, intentó retractarse pero no pudo. No entendía como debía mantener frente a las dos familias una careta de amor y devoción que no existía. Tampoco entendía por qué su padre estaba de acuerdo en un compromiso entre ellos si estaba más claro que el agua que él, Draco Malfoy, no tenía entre sus planes el comprometerse… ¿en que cabeza cabía algo así?

Además, ellos no sabían los cuenticos de Pansy que él si sabía. El hecho de que fuera una de las más bonitas de Slytherin se le subió a la cabeza, y comenzó a hacer babosadas a diestras y siniestra con todos. Eso afectó mucho el criterio que Draco tenía de ella. No es que no la quisiera ni que la hubiera dejado de ver como siempre la había visto, pero a él no le salía ningún gesto respetuoso que dedicarle. Simplemente eso, no le salía.

Draco siempre se había considerado libre como el viento que tambalea los árboles del bosque prohibido y ninguna Pansy Parkinson cambiaría eso. Él era como era y punto, nadie lograría hacer que cambie su manera de ser o de ver las cosas. ¿Estaba celosa por qué coqueteó con algunas Gryffindor? Pues que le dieran. No le importaba. Ni que existiera prueba alguna de su infidelidad.

Draco no pudo evitar clavar rápidamente su mirada en la nuca de Blaise Zabini. Había olvidado completamente ese detalle. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? El sonoro ronquido de Theodore lo desconcentró pero siguió maldiciéndose así mismo en su interior. Si había una prueba de su infidelidad, y el tenía que mostrársela a Zabini. Tenía una apuesta que pagar y eso quizá significara el escándalo del siglo. Pansy lo mataría, estaba seguro de ello. Lo mataría por haberla traicionado con una Gryffindor, con una sangre sucia.

El timbre sonó y el muchacho miró su reloj. Cuando empezó a recoger sus cosas la mayoría empezó a salir.

-Eh, Nott- el Slytherin soltó otro ronquido y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- Draco no lo esperó y salió a toda prisa detrás de Pansy. Empujó a unos cuantos para alcanzarla y cuando la chica estaba a punto de unirse a su cuadrilla de chismosas la sujetó por el hombro.

-Vamos…- Pansy lo siguió sin dejar de mirarlo y cuando estuvieron cerca del patio, el chico le hizo frente. -¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Qué pretendes? ¡Soy la burla de Slytherin por tu comportamiento Draco!- El rubio hizo una mueca.

-No se de que me hablas.- Pansy abrió la boca asombrada.

-¿Ah, no sabes?- preguntó alzando la voz. Unos chicos de 3ero que iban pasando giraron los rostros, curiosos. Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza. -¿Acaso consideras normal el estar coqueteando con un montón de Gryffindor? – el rubio abrió la boca para protestar. -¡Ya averigüé todo sobre Lucinda Kleinz! Y esa tal Lavander Brown… ¡y yo te vi con mis propios ojos buscarle conversación a Alicia Spinnet, Aline Weber y la otra cazadora de Gryffindor! – terminó Pansy con un grito. Ésta vez, fueron más los estudiantes que se acercaban disimuladamente a la entrada del patio. Draco buscaba con la mirada algo que pudiera salvarlo. Él sabía muy bien que con una sola palabra podría dejar a su novia muda por una semana, pero eso no ayudaría a mitigar el odio que estaba expulsando hacia él en esos momentos.

-Mi querida Pansy…- la Slytherin se cayó ante la nueva voz que apareció entre ellos. –Me pareció haber oído tu encantadora voz.- comentó Zabini pasando su brazo por el hombro de Draco.

-¡Quiero que me digas en este mismo instante por qué Granger te andaba buscando el día del entrenamiento de quidditch!- siguió la chica con su cantaleta, fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada…- sonrió el moreno y Pansy le dirigió una mirada hosca. –Pero creo que estás acusando a Malfoy injustamente.

-¿Y más o menos por qué?- Draco frunció el ceño hacia Blaise.

-Porque Malfoy sólo está haciendo un trabajito para mí con todas esas chicas, tú entiendes.- terminó picándole el ojo a Pansy. –Si vas a regañar a alguien, regáñame a mí linda.- el rostro de la chica adquirió un extraño color rosa y su mirada se volvió mansa.

-¿Es… eso cierto Dragoncito?- Draco se hizo el ofendido.

-Para la próxima vez Parkinson, consigue mejores detectives.- silbó indignado mientras dejaba a sus dos compañeros en el sitio. Caminó dándoles la espalda y sonrió complacido al ver a Crabbe y Goyle esperándolo.

-No sabíamos si acercarnos.-

-Son unos imbéciles. Se supone que si me estaban viendo en semejante peligro debían ayudarme.- espetó pasándoles por un lado. Inmediatamente, los dos grandulones empezaron a seguirlo. Lo bueno de andar con Crabbe y Goyle, era que daba igual andar con ellos o no, era completamente lo mismo. No llevaba mucho tiempo andando por los corredores cuando notó que algo ocurría en el vestíbulo, porque una muchedumbre se aglomeraba en torno a alguien.

-¿Quién es?- Draco no entendió la pregunta de Goyle debido a que él no veía a nadie en particular. Cuando se abrieron paso entre la gente, vio a que se refería.

-¡Exijo hablar con Albus Dumbledore!- se trataba de un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello crespo y completamente negro y con un uniforme del ministerio. Draco estudió a las caras cercanas y encontró a quienes andaba buscando.

-¡Vaya, Vaya! Al fin tenemos entre nosotros a alguien competente.- muchas caras voltearon, incluyendo a Harry y a Hermione. El hombre del ministerio lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde está el director?- le preguntó directamente a Draco.

-Esa pregunta no los hacemos todos los días, señor. Dumbledore nunca está en el colegio.- rió con gesto burlón.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!-

-¿O qué, Potter?- el Gryffindor hizo un ademán de ir hacia él pero Hermione lo agarró por el brazo inmediatamente. Draco la miró con desprecio.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Minerva McGonagall acababa de llegar corriendo con Neville siguiéndole los pies. -¿Quién es usted?- el hombre la miró de arriba abajo y se hinchó a sobremanera.

-Soy Adolf Hettleman. Encargado del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales del Ministerio de Magia y exijo hablar con Albus Dumbledore.- la mujer los examinó durante unos segundos.

-Me temo que eso no será posible. El director se encuentra en un largo viaje en estos momentos.

-Traigo una orden del Ministerio. Recibimos información sobre los planes de Dumbledore de traer a una serie de familias extranjeras al castillo sin ningún tipo de autorización por parte de nosotros y…

-Le repito que el director se encuentra en un largo viaje. Cuando regrese, le haré saber lo que usted ha dicho hoy.- Adolf se proponía a protestar pero no encontró nada apropiado para decir. –Le diré a nuestro celador que lo acompañe a la entrada del castillo.- declaró la profesora, dando por zanjado el encuentro. Los alumnos empezaron a dispersarse de nuevo y a entrar en el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Draco contempló como Hermione agarraba a Harry de la mano para captar su atención y así alejarse del sitio. El rubio sintió una pequeña punzada de enojo y siguió su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

-¡Eh, eh! ¿Para donde vas?- La mano de Blaise lo sujetó por detrás y lo jaló hacia sí.

-Estoy entrando al Gran Comedor, pero voy al Bosque Prohibido zoquete. – Blaise hizo una mueca que hacía parecer una sonrisa.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. ¿O es que acabas de olvidar como te salvé el pellejo hace minutos?- el rubio lanzó una carcajada.

-Tú lo único que hiciste fue decir la verdad, Zabini. ¿O es que crees que yo me estoy acercando a las Gryffindor por mi propia cuenta?- preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

-Vale, olvidemos eso. Pero te quiero recordar que ya han pasado unos dos meses desde que hicimos la apuesta y perdiste.-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-¿Eso es todo?- repitió el chico mirándolo con sus oscuros ojos. –Malfoy, ¿de verdad intentas burlarte de mi?

-En ningún momento he dicho que no halla cumplido el trato. – Zabini tardó unos minutos en comprender.

-¿Ya tu… ya?- una sonrisa sádica se extendió por su cara. -¿Con quien fue? ¿Fue con Lucinda no? Esa estúpida no aguantó a que se lo pidieras dos veces. –

-También tengo la prueba de que lo hice. Y cuando la veas descubrirás quien fue la afortunada. –comentó tratando de desligarse del chico.-Sólo una cosa, Zabini.- Blaise parecía tan extrañamente feliz que no disimuló su sonrisa.

-Lo que tú quieras.- Draco suspiró y miró hacia el horizonte.

-Si Pansy se entera, seré hombre muerto. Es muy importante que me jures no decirle nada. Entenderás mi empeño en no decírselo cuando veas a lo que me refiero.

-Tienes mi palabra…

________________________

Al día siguiente, Draco decidió que era hora de molestar un poco a los Gryffindor. Cuando el brillante sol disminuyó sobre el cielo, el rubio se fue con Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Zabini, Flint, Nott y Pucey a los campos de quidditch para observar el entrenamiento de ese día.

-¡Vamos Potty, agarra la snitch!- Pansy lanzó una carcajada después de ese grito. Draco rió y se burló con Marcus de las tácticas de vuelo de la chica Weasley.

-Reconozco que no es mala. Pero es muy poca cosa volando, ¿me entiendes?- no esperó ningún comentario de Marcus y siguió hablando. –Yo me di cuenta en el partido que tuvimos que ella es la única cazadora por la cual hay que preocuparse, porque Aline no es buena y ¿Abril es que se llama? ¡menos!- Marcus asintió ensimismado mientras observaba el volar de la pelirroja. Draco lo contempló con expresión crítica y se dispuso a voltearse para hablar con alguien que si le hiciera caso cuando la figura de Pansy captó su atención. La chica intentaba zafarse en vano de la mano de Pucey que le recorría una pierna. El rubio dejó de mirar la escena y se concentró en mirar a Potter. Fue en ese momento que notó que habían más figuras al otro lado observando la práctica.

Había olvidado por completo que Pansy y Pucey tuvieron algo antes de que Draco se decidiera a actuar. Una telaraña de recuerdos se cernió sobre él. Había escuchado siempre tantos chismes de ella que ahora no recordaba cuales eran mentira o cuales eran verdad. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual la escogió a ella. Había concluido que Pansy iba a poder enseñarle todo lo que él no sabía y ciertamente así fue, ya que su primera vez fue con ella. Aunque casualmente, en esos tiempos ellos aún no eran oficiales y él se enteró después que él no había sido el único en su cama en ese curso escolar. No le importó demasiado esa noticia, pero se aferró a un pequeño sentimiento de incomodidad. Era como si, sin saberlo, hubiera tenido que compartir agua del mismo vaso con sus compañeros y nunca le había hecho eso demasiada gracia.

Unas ruidosas carcajadas los sobresaltaron. Todos los Slytherin se estaban burlando de al parecer, una metida de pata soberana por parte de Ron Weasley. El pelirrojo se precipitó hacia el suelo para recoger la quaffle pero le resbaló de los dedos y volvió a caer. Draco se fijó más detalladamente en las gradas que tenía al frente. Por un momento, le pareció absurdo el hecho de que no le costó nada reconocer a una de las figuras. Pero es que era obvio, la única que se podría sentar con un aire tan correcto, insufrible y (odiaba reconocerlo) elegante, era Granger. Además de que era la única que tenía bucles con vida propia en la cabeza. Siguió detallándola un poco más y no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido.

¿Qué había sido diferente con ella esa noche?

Frunció el ceño considerándolo y luego recordó lo más importante. De todo el tiempo que llevaba desde que había iniciado su vida sexual, nunca había estado con una virgen. Pero eso no tendría porque suponer alguna diferencia, pero él si la sintió. Había una diferencia condenadamente grande, porque Granger nunca había hecho eso con nadie más. Él, Draco, había sido el primero en tocarla y tenerla, sus manos fueron las primeras en recorrer el cuerpo de ella y su boca fue la primera en besarle el cuello. Él había sentido por primera vez esa suave piel y la había rozado con su propio cuerpo. Sólo él le había quitado la camisa y desabrochado el sostén y le había acariciado los muslos hasta abrirle las piernas.

El rubio sintió escalofríos. Nadie nunca había estado tan unido a Hermione Granger como él lo estuvo esa noche, ni siquiera Potter o Weasley.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Draco se hinchó de orgullo en su asiento y continuó viendo a Hermione. Si, ciertamente él había llegado más lejos que nadie con la sangre sucia, y aún era capaz de recordar todas sus reacciones. No podría olvidar jamás su cara después de que se besaron por primera vez. Había sido una expresión de terror mezclada con otra cosa, otra cosa que él no sabría decir que era. Tampoco olvidaría su expresión de confusión. Había sido tan suculento verla dibujando caras de incomprensión y de duda y nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella fuera tan ignorante en un tema. Aunque también recordaba, que a pesar de la poca práctica de Hermione, ésta lo acarició en unas cuantas ocasiones, haciendo que al chico se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Draco se cruzó de brazos, molesto ante el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer…

Le había gustado.

Había sido diferente, no sólo por el hecho de que fuera virgen e inexperta. Quizá, él sintió como si la castaña le hubiera entregado su intimidad esa noche, o algo más allá de eso. No fue un acto divertido, fue…

-¿Por qué tan callado, Dragoncito?- Pansy lo acarició sutilmente y le dio un pequeño beso. Draco le correspondió y la estudió detenidamente con su mirada. También recordó en ese momento el último beso que le había dado a Hermione. Ella se había estremecido completamente ante su contacto, como si sus besos fueran valiosos o… quemaran. -¿Draco?- preguntó Pansy un poco más seria. El chico parpadeó y trató de enderezarse en su asiento. Al parecer, el entrenamiento había terminado y todos sus compañeros se estaban levantando y seguían riendo y burlándose de determinadas cosas. Malfoy los imitó, un poco confundido por la incertidumbre que sentía y se dispuso a seguir el camino de los demás de regreso al castillo. Cuando todos estuvieran en la sala común, y él se hubiera librado del yugo de Pansy, saldría a buscar a Granger para exigirle la última _capere balbus_. Sin embargo, un nuevo acontecimiento lo retrasó por completo.

-Malfoy…- llamó, alargando por completo la palabra. Draco levantó la mirada y se encontró con Blaise. Con un apretón de muñecas, dejó a Pansy frente al fuego y subió las escaleras del dormitorio junto con el otro Slytherin. Una vez adentro, se encontraron con que estaba totalmente desierta. –Muy bien, espero.- El rubio le dirigió una mirada recelosa y se recostó sobre su cama. Se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo y sacó su preciada varita. Blaise alzó una ceja.

-¿Tienes un galeón?-

-¿Un… ¡oh claro!- el moreno sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y se la lanzó al chico. Malfoy la atajó y cerró los ojos, dibujando una expresión de concentración.

-_¡Clausum Anima!_- la varita emitió un pequeño ruido y una haz de luz gris transformó el galeón en una pequeña y fresca flor. Draco se llevó con determinación la varita a su cien y un haz de luz verdosa se desprendió de su cabeza y quedó envuelta en los pétalos del tulipán. Zabini permanecía callado, mirando la escena con mucho interés. Draco abrió los ojos y con seriedad le extendió la flor a Blaise. Éste la sujetó con cuidado y tocó con curiosidad el pétalo. Estaba completamente húmedo. Sacó su varita y al blandirla, todos los pétalos se abrieron lentamente.

Draco supo cuando el recuerdo empezó a reproducirse porque los ojos de Zabini se entrecerraron y su rostro mostró concentración. El chico esperó en silencio, recreando el recuerdo que Zabini veía en su propia mente. Transcurrieron unos 20 minutos, quizá más y a medida que la boca de Zabini se iba abriendo por tanta impresión, él se iba desesperando. Un minuto después, el recuerdo pareció haber terminado.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una larga mirada. Blaise empezó a cerrar su boca.

-No lo puedo creer…- susurró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

-Yo tampoco- concordó el rubio.

-No lo puedo creer…- repitió el chico. –Malfoy… ¡Es Granger! ¿Por qué lo hiciste con ella? ¿Tienes idea… tienes idea de lo que podría pasar?- terminó bajando un poco más la voz. El rubio asintió.

-Estoy perfectamente consciente.- la boca de Blaise se volvió a abrir.- Lo sé ¿de acuerdo?... si te das cuenta, había escogido era a Lucinda.

-¡Y pudiste haber seguido con el plan! ¡Pudiste haberte ido esa noche de allí y a la siguiente buscarla!- Draco se levantó precipitadamente de la cama.

-¡Está bien! Pude haber hecho eso, tienes razón. –se mojó los labios, preocupado y caminó de un lado para otro. –Pero decidí acabar con todo de una buena vez y para mi mala suerte, fue Granger la que me tocó. No puedo hacer nada ya…- Draco estudió el rostro de Blaise. -¿En que demonios piensas?- el moreno lo miró por un instante y luego sonrió.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de algo. Pero no es nada de lo que preocuparse.- agregó al ver el ceño del Slytherin.- Al contrario. Bueno, ahora pasemos a otro asunto.

-¿Qué otro asunto?-

-Vamos Malfoy, tu cara no mostró repulsión en ningún momento. Y…- Draco alzó una ceja. –Ese recuerdo fue extraño. Yo… me sentí un poco confundido.

-No te entiendo…-

-Sentí cosas… un ánimo diferente. No tiene que ver con el que tengo ¿entiendes?- Draco entrecerró los ojos un poco.

-Creo que el viejo gato de McGonagall mencionó algo sobre eso. Supongo que sentiste lo que yo sentí.- Zabini lanzó una carcajada.

-Entiendo. Yo también hubiera estado confundido si lo estuviera haciendo con esa asquerosa. – Blaise lo miró con gesto preocupado unos instantes. -¿Malfoy? La sigues viendo asquerosa ¿no es así?- Draco no contestó inmediatamente. Vaciló un poco y fingió estar buscando algo en el suelo. -¿Draco?...-

-Con todo mi ser- contestó con un pequeño murmullo. Zabini no pareció convencido.

-Eso espero Malfoy. Eso espero…- luego de levantarse del asiento le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. –Bueno, me gustaría seguir charlando pero Granger no es un tema de conversación demasiado interesante.- Draco asintió de mala gana y abandonó el dormitorio junto con Zabini, pero a diferencia de éste, se dirigió directamente al retrato y salió por él.

No tenía ni idea de donde podría estar Hermione en esos momentos, así que decidió buscar en el único lugar donde ella podría estar escondida en un viernes por la noche.

No le costó mucho llegar allí. Apenas empezó a subir las escaleras móviles se chocó con el retrato de un viejo chiflado del tercer piso. El viejo lo dejó tomar su atajo y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en la entrada de la biblioteca. Como era de esperarse, no estaba demasiado concurrida y el chico adoptó un vaivén casual para moverse entre las mesitas. Reconoció a unas Ravenclaw de su mismo curso y cuando iba por la segunda hilera de los estantes que contenían los libros escuchó una voz.

-No es posible que no haya información sobre eso.- susurró con enojo la voz de Hermione. Se escuchó un ruido sordo y Draco miró por el rabillo del ojo entre los mullidos libros.

-Vamos Hermione, estoy muy cansado por el entrenamiento. Seguro no ha sido nada…-

-¡¿Cómo que no ha sido nada!? Harry esto podría ser importante.

-Pero tú misma me dijiste que tenía que aprender a ver mis sueños como lo que son: ¡sueños!- El rubio se atrevió a pegarse más al estante y caminó poco a poco para obtener una mejor visión.

-No entiendes nada, Harry. Si Dumbledore dijo que él está protegiendo su mente contra ti es porque no quiere que descubras lo que trama. Esto es muy distinto del año pasado. – el rubio llegó hasta el final del pasillo y se recostó contra la pared. Fue allí donde logró ver claramente lo que estaba pasando. La espalda de Hermione estaba inclinada sobre un libro grande y gordo mientras que Potter estaba a su lado, intentando mirar.

-Hermione…- la chica cerró el libro y lo volvió a colocar con esfuerzo en su sitio. Suspiró con resolución y lo miró a los ojos.

-Préstame tu capa. Mañana a media noche vendré a buscar información en la sección prohibida.- el Gryffindor abrió la boca sin emitir sonido.- no digas nada. ¿Quién mejor que yo para hacerlo?- Harry sonrió brevemente.

-Que haría sin ti Hermione…- murmuró antes de abrazarla con agradecimiento. Hermione le correspondió el abrazo mientras que Draco apretó con fuerza el estante. Otra punzada de odio bastante familiar se desprendió de su cuerpo y se clavó imaginariamente en la frente de Harry. Inmediatamente tuvo que voltearse y fingir estar buscando algo en el estante de al lado porque ambos chicos habían dado media vuelta y se dirigían hacia las mesitas del otro lado. Los murmullos se hicieron cada vez más lejanos para Draco, que tomó un libro cualquiera y se lo llevó entre sus brazos para fingir que leía. Los minutos empezaron a pasar y el Slytherin decidió que ya podría salir de su escondite y regresar derechito a las mazmorras. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vislumbró a Hermione en una de las mesas con varios libros esparcidos y sin la presencia de Harry.

Esta vez Draco no vaciló. Dio varias zancadas hasta la mesa y cogió asiento con estrépito. Hermione se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos con impresión al verlo. Después miró con disimulo a los lados y volvió a observarlo con expresión atónita.

-Te has equivocado de mesa, Malfoy- resonó silenciosa.

-No, no lo he hecho.- habló, sin considerar el tono de su voz. Hermione lo miró alarmada. –Sentí curiosidad.- continuó mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. –Supongo que ya terminaste todos mis deberes. Como andas por ahí viendo a Potter en los entrenamientos y abrazándote con él detrás de los estantes…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. La chica abrió la boca.

-¿Me estuviste espiando acaso?- Draco bufó y sonrió.

-¿Yo espiándote, Granger?... de verdad puedes llegar a ser muy ilusa.- Hermione se enderezó en el asiento y lo fulminó con la mirada. Pasó con violencia una página del libro y siguió leyendo. Draco se percató que la chica lucía un poco diferente. Pasó una mirada por su cabello e identificó unas cositas que le sujetaban algunos bucles y que él estaba consciente que muchas chicas usaban. También llevaba las uñas pintadas hoy y las pestañas no se le veían como todos los días. El rubio cayó en la cuenta inmediatamente.

-Granger… ¿Estás tratando de impresionar a Potter?- los ojos de la chica dejaron de moverse de un lado a otro en la página.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Te veo arreglada hoy. – comentó tratando de mirarla más de cerca. Hermione no dijo nada. –Nunca pensé que te interesarías por Potter. Pero supongo que como ahora es el Elegido…- Hermione se levantó del asiento y con las manos puestas sobre la mesa lo miró con expresión iracunda.

-No soy una trepadora.- murmuró con decisión. Draco alzó una ceja. Odiaba ver tanta seguridad y confianza en ella. Se veía mejor cuando estaba dudosa y desubicada. –Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres porque yo también tengo una reputación que mantener. No puedo dejar que me vean charlar con una serpiente.- el rubio la miró con seriedad unos instantes. Hermione sacó de su mochila una pequeña cajita negra y se la lanzó. Draco la sujetó en el aire sin replicar.

La castaña empezó a recoger sus cosas de manera apresurada y al terminar lo miró con mala cara. –Y si fuera una trepadora…- comentó con seguridad. –No es que te tenga que importar… ¿o sí?- preguntó, dedicándole por primera vez una sonrisa a Draco. El chico dibujó una expresión de asco y volteó la cara. Luego se giró de nuevo para ver a la castaña salir de la biblioteca y dejarlo allí, muriéndose de rabia.


	6. Decisivas Decisiones

_Cap. 9 Decisivas Decisiones_

-Te cambio a _Herpo el Asqueroso_ por mi _Andros el Invencible_, ¿qué te parece?- el chico negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-O me das a _Salazar Slytherin_ o no hay trato Weasley.- sentenció el moreno revisando previamente sus cromos. Ginny hizo una mueca de desconcierto y estudió con detenimiento su colección. No. Definitivamente no cambiaría a _Salazar Slytherin_. El viento alborotó en ese momento su cabello y le castañearon los dientes. Sentía la encía congelada y los labios completamente resecos. Se pasó la lengua por la boca distraída.

-¿Y qué opinas de _Bowman Wright_? No consigues al creador de la snitch dorada todos los días. Además es el único cromo especial en donde el personaje no desaparece.- los ojos de Riley se encendieron instantáneamente y miró con codicia las manos de Ginny.

-¡Hecho!- la pelirroja sonrió complacida. Un segundo después regresaba con prisa hacia el patio empedrado cuando divisó a una figura a los lejos que le empezó a hacer señas. Era Luna.

-Ven, rápido.- la expresión de su amiga era de completa contrariedad y antes de jalarla por la túnica, miró a Ginny con gesto preocupado. –No debería mostrarte esto, pero prefiero decirte la verdad antes de que…- cayó abruptamente y siguió caminando con apuro. Un horrible presentimiento se cernió sobre la pelirroja que, incapaz de hablar, llegó a zancadas hasta el pie de unas escaleras enormes. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio bajando las escaleras empedradas a toda velocidad hasta llegar por fin a un cobertizo. Luna le hizo una seña de silencio. Caminaron sigilosas, rodeando el cobertizo cuya puerta se hallaba cerrada. Ginny sacó su varita dispuesta a abrirla pero Luna se negó frenéticamente. –Tenemos que sumergirnos...- indicó en un susurró, señalando el agua. Ginny abrió los ojos con impresión. Luna se quitó los zapatos y se sentó sobre la fría roca, un minuto después, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, se zambulló en el agua del lago. La pelirroja la imitó y su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo al tocar la superficie gélida. Se desplazaron con el mismo sigilo, sumergidas debajo del agua. Pronto Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaban dentro del cobertizo que se hallaba repleto de pequeñas barcas. Luna hundió con brusquedad a Ginny ante el brillo de su rojo cabello que se reflejaba en la estancia. Se colocaron detrás de una de las barcas y cuando la mirada de Luna se tornó seria, Ginny giró y miró.

En la superficie dura del cobertizo se encontraban viejos utensilios destartalados, y un cuadro gigantesco de un hipogrifo negro que la chica no había visto antes. Pero lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera con violencia fue la escena que tenía ante ella. Aquel era Harry, indudablemente; estaba besando con una desenfrenada pasión a una chica de cabello negro e insignia de Ravenclaw. Ginny se cubrió la boca para no gritar. Lo que si no pudo cubrir fueron las lágrimas que se aglomeraron en torno a sus ojos y le empañaron la vista por unos instantes. Tenía un hueco en su estómago, y éste parecía desplazarse de un lado para otro y subir por su cuerpo hasta su garganta como una prominente pompa de jabón a punto de ser explotada. Iba a vomitar. Lo sabía.

-¡Ginny!... – Luna se colocó precipitadamente sus zapatos y se tambaleó un poco. -¡Espérame!- la pelirroja empezó a subir los escalones con prisa. Su cuerpo temblaba con una asombrosa violencia por culpa de los minutos que duró sumergida en el agua y su cabellera mojada aumentaba el frío que sentía tanto externa como internamente. El frío quemaba… más que la desesperanza que cargaba en ese momento, más que cualquier otra cosa. –No debí haberte mostrado eso. Yo lo descubrí porque estaba nadando, trataba de encontrar unos Gummpis de aletas dobles….

-Déjalo Luna. Gracias por mostrarme.- No sabía como había logrado decir esas palabras, pero el caso era que se alegraba que su amiga hubiera entendido la gravedad del asunto, y no hubiera replicado. No sabía a ciencia cierta en que momento entró al castillo, tampoco se percató que muchos estudiantes la miraban confusos, y mucho menos notó que caminaba sola. Luna se había alejado. Ginny apretó los labios con fuerza, reprimiendo un gemido. El abatimiento fue tan fuerte que sintió como se mareaba, pero logró mantener el ritmo de sus pasos por unos instantes más. Estaba perfectamente consciente que ese instante no se borraría nunca de su vida y temía que el vacío que sentía en su interior se quedara a vivir allí, envuelto entre las sombras, anormal y rechazado.

Odiaba sentirse así, lo detestaba. Odiaba haber tenido esperanzas de algo que no podía ser y odiaba haberlo esperado tanto para no recibir nada a cambio. Siempre se había encontrado entre un constante cambio terrenal: dolor por dolor, y ahora no podría hacer nada por volver a vivir. Por intentar construir un mundo sin _él_, un mundo que no conociera su nombre.

-¿Weasley? Esto es para ti.- Ginny, con las manos posadas sobre el ventanal, giró su rostro devastado. Una pequeña nota cayó en su mano izquierda y contenía sólo unas cuantas palabras:

_¿Cansada de esperar? _

_Permítete el lujo de ser esperada, Weasley. Si quieres probar, ven a las afueras del lago esta noche._

Ginny le dio la vuelta a la hoja pero no había nada por detrás. Frunció el ceño confundida y decidió ir a tomar un baño de agua muy caliente. Si decidía probar, como apuntaba la carta, sería interesante disfrutar de tal espera.

____________

Ron Weasley se dejó caer en un asiento del Gran Comedor junto a Harry y Hermione. La chica levantó la vista de su periódico El Profeta y miró a Ron con irritación. Harry alzó ligeramente la ceja.

-Vaya, que honor tenerte por aquí Ron.- el pelirrojo hizo una mueca y bajó la cabeza.

-No la soporto.- murmuró un momento después. Las cejas de Harry se alzaron aún más e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Hermione.-Estoy diciendo la verdad.- saltó implorante, mirando directamente a Hermione. La castaña fingió no inmutarse y se ocultó nuevamente en su periódico. –No me deja respirar. Quiere que esté a su lado a todo momento y en todo lugar. Me siento… asfixiado.- Harry no dijo nada y volvió a agarrar el tenedor para seguir comiendo. Hermione empezó a leer una oferta de trajes de gala a un precio bastante solidario. Ron tragó saliva. -¿Acaso no piensan hablarme?- Harry terminó de masticar su almuerzo y bebió un poco de jugo.

-Si no vas a estar ocupando tu boca en otra cosa….- el pecoso casi rió ante el comentario de Harry. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y contempló con alivio su comida. Hermione permaneció el tiempo que consideró necesario escondida detrás del periódico. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios y no quería que ninguno de sus dos amigos lo notara. Ron no tenía ni idea de lo feliz que la había hecho al decir las simples palabras "no la soporto", aunque por otro lado, no estaba tan dispuesta a hacer las pases con él. Éste había jugado descaradamente con sus sentimientos y aunque quisiera, no podría olvidar la desagradable sensación de rechazo que experimentó.

–Había olvidado preguntarte algo Harry. – tanto el moreno como Ron levantaron la mirada con expresiones curiosas. Hermione desvió sus ojos de los de Ron y se concentró en su otro amigo. -¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de Navidad?- la boca del pelirrojo se desencajó por completo y los ojos de Harry se abrieron de manera desmesurada. –Claro, si no piensas invitar a alguien más.- agregó con preocupación, mientras se detenía brevemente en la figura de Ginny, a unos cuantos puestos de distancia. Harry siguió el trayecto de su mirada y observó con detenimiento a la pelirroja. Ron parecía querer decir algo más no saber qué.

-Que mejor manera que ir que con mí mejor amiga.- comentó mientras sonreía y se llevaba a la boca otro sorbo de bebida. Hermione sonrió con expresión radiante y Ron los observó a ambos con una mezcla de nerviosismo en sus ojos.

-Me toca Aritmancia. Luego te veo- anunció la castaña. Recogió su mochila y se levantó con parsimonia, ignorando casi por completo la mirada de Ron. La chica duró sonriendo casi todo el camino hacia la clase de Aritmancia y se rió aún más de si misma ante los pequeños saltitos de emoción que dio al subir las escaleras. La felicidad se fue controlando un poco cuando llegó al piso donde vería clases y estaba a unos cuantos metros antes del cruce del pasillo cuando el sentimiento se evaporó por completo al reconocer a la figura que se encontraba recostada contra la pared. Hermione no vaciló. Retrocedió rápidamente y se escondió detrás de la armadura que tenía más cerca para poder espiar sin ser vista. Malfoy jugaba distraídamente con una _capere balbus _y parecía estar tarareando una canción. La chica lo miró con odio por unos instantes. Seguro Malfoy sabía que ella pasaría a esa hora para asistir a clases y se hallaba allí, esperándola para abordarla con otra de sus estúpidas cajas mágicas y obligarla a trabajar para él como una esclava. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño contrariada y tomar una decisión. Si entrar a Aritmancia significaba enfrentarse primero al Slytherin pues prefería no asistir a Aritmancia. Esta pequeña idea se estaba formando en su cabeza como una voluta de humo que crecía cuando otra figura cruzó por el pasillo.

Neville iba en dirección contraria y al ver a Malfoy su rostro se tensó ligeramente. Pasó su mirada con terror por todo el pasillo buscando un medio de escape pero al no encontrarlo volvió a contemplar al rubio. Asombrosamente, Draco seguía lanzando al aire la _capere balbus _y su tarareo se hizo un poco más fuerte. Aprovechando semejante oportunidad, Neville pasó por su lado con la mayor prisa posible y su rostro ya denotaba una expresión de alivio cuando miró directamente hacia la armadura en donde Hermione se escondía. La castaña inmediatamente le hizo desesperadas señas de silencio.

-¡Hermione!- la voz de Neville resonó con mayor fuerza en el pasillo desierto seguido de un pequeño eco. El tarareo de Draco se detuvo inmediatamente. Hermione maldijo por lo bajo.-¿Qué estás haciendo detrás de la armadura? ¿Estás escondiéndote?- Hermione hizo lo posible por arreglarse la falda al enderezarse. Malfoy estiró el cuello un poco pero no cambió su postura.

-Sólo estaba… digo, por supuesto que no, Neville. Dejé caer unas cosas y estaba recogiéndolas. Iba a Aritmancia.- repuso rápidamente la castaña ante la mirada confundida de Neville. El chico pareció acordarse de repente de Malfoy.

-Ten cuidado.- susurró tragando saliva fuertemente. Mientras Neville se alejaba, Hermione vio como Draco introducía la _capere balbus _en su bolsillo y le dirigía una sonrisa ladeada. La chica levantó un poco más el rostro con solemnidad.

-No he tenido tiempo de hacer tus deberes. El baile se aproxima y como verás a nosotros los prefectos nos encargaron labores especiales. – espetó decidida mientras empezaba a caminar. Draco seguía sonriendo. Esa sonrisa le irritaba.

-¿Qué hacías detrás de la armadura?- Hermione aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos, intentando dejarlo atrás.

-¿No escuchaste? Se me cayeron unas cosas, y técnicamente no fue detrás de la armadura fue un poco más a la…- la chica se cayó ante la carcajada de Draco y lo miró ofendida. -¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Nada.- mintió, siguiéndole los pasos. –Estaba esperándote porque quiero que me devuelvas la _capere balbus._- Hermione se detuvo y lo miró colérica.

-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡No he hecho tus deberes!- chilló contrariada. –Y no se te ocurra amenazarme de nuevo como siempre lo haces Malfoy porque ya me harté de ti.- Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello y la miró con fastidio.

-Pues claro que te escuché.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó dando un paso al frente.

-¿Entonces?- repitió Draco con un silbido. -¡Pero si tú misma acabas de decirlo: el baile se aproxima y nosotros los prefectos nos encargaremos de labores especiales!- al notar la expresión de confusión en su rostro se armó de paciencia. –Estoy pidiéndote mis deberes para hacerlos yo, estúpida. – aclaró, arrastrando un poco las palabras.- No te voy a cargar de más obligaciones por un tiempo. –La boca de Hermione se desencajó un poco antes sus palabras. –Esta mañana, durante el desayuno, me di cuenta que tu aspecto era lamentable. Por si fuera poco, las ojeras que tienes te cubrirán muy pronto las mejillas.- Hermione se tocó inmediatamente el rostro.

-¿Qué… tú? Bueno… - la chica desvió su mirada rápidamente. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado y un extraño calor se comenzó a extender por su cara. Debía de parecer un tomate. -¿Qué hacías espiándome en el desayuno?- El rostro de Draco se tensó por unos instantes. La miró silencioso y con un repentino ataque, retrocedió un poco. Abrió la boca varias veces y titubeó ante lo que iba a decir. Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

-Mis deberes me importan lo suficiente Granger, como para asegurarme de que salgan bien hechos- espetó con frialdad.- Con la presión que tienes actualmente vas a hacer mi tarea con poca dedicación y me van a poner una T.- agregó con poca convicción. –No creas que después del baile no estarás obligada a obedecerme de nuevo.- Draco empezó a alejarse de ella pero seguía mirándola. –Aún conservo la foto.- volvió a espetar con voz fuerte y señalándola con el dedo índice, luego empezó a correr por el pasillo, casi huyendo de Hermione.

Este acontecimiento mantuvo la mente de la castaña ocupada durante la mayor parte del día. Un surtido de sentimientos que se amontonaron dentro de si, interponiéndose uno con otro e impidiéndole aclarar sus pensamientos. A pesar de que el Slytherin le dijo que no lo hacía por ella, sino por él, Hermione no podía dejar de recordar la mirada de consideración de Malfoy, y ni siquiera podía negar que _sí_ la había estado observando durante el desayuno. Para eso, definitivamente no había tenido excusa.

Ahora entendía que una mirada valía más que mil palabras y se sonrojó nuevamente ante la idea que se formó en su cabeza, ya que quien sabe que más cosas de aquí en adelante tendría que entender.

* * *

El frío de la noche era insoportable. El viento que serpenteaba las copas de los árboles estaba cargado de una extraña humedad y cada cosa que tocaran dentro o fuera del castillo estaba completamente gélida. Este ambiente resultaba tan deprimente para Ginny que estuvo a punto de declinar la invitación anónima del lago. Si esa noche accedió a levantarse de su cama caliente y ponerse encima toda la ropa de su maleta fue la curiosidad que sentía desde que aquel pergamino había caído en sus manos. A las once en punto bajó sigilosamente las escaleras de los dormitorios femeninos y se aseguró que no hubiera nadie en la Sala Común. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda un pequeño resoplido detrás de ella hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral. Un resoplido de molestia o irritación. La pelirroja trató de convencerse de que nadie la estaba viendo y se dispuso a recorrer el castillo. Para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía, y no ser descubierta tan fácilmente, recorrió el castillo de polo a polo y lo abandonó por el patio empedrado. Hubiera sido muchísimo más fácil salir por la puerta principal, pero absurdamente arriesgado, si a Filch o a algún profesor tenía que considerar. Miró su pequeño reloj, debajo de su larga chaqueta y se percató de que estaba estropeado. Pequeñas gotas de agua impregnaban toda la superficie interna. Dibujó una mueca de amargura mientras pensaba cuando carajo iba a poder comprarse un nuevo reloj.

Calculó que faltaba poco para media noche cuando llegó a la orilla del lago. Imploró mentalmente que su cita a ciegas no se hubiera cansado de esperarla y cuando estaba casi segura de que no había nadie ahí, un ligero carraspeo la hizo sobresaltarse. Detrás de ella, sentado sobre las gigantescas raíces de un árbol, se hallaba alguien. Cuando se levantó, y la luz de la luna bañó por completo su cara, el rostro de Ginny dibujó una expresión desdeñosa.

-Demonios…- murmuró rodando los ojos hacia un lado y girándose por completo. Ya se disponía a caminar de regreso cuando la voz del chico la detuvo.

-Eres bastante encantadora.- comentó con burla.

-¡Oh, cállate! Me largo al castillo.-

-¿Para qué viniste entonces si ya te vas?- Ginny abrió la boca y lo miró, bastante irritada.

-No puedo creer que por un momento me lo tomé en serio.- objetó indignada. –No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida como para caer en tu trampa. Ahora irás y te burlaras de mí y por si fuera poco…

-¿Quién dijo que me burlaré de ti?- la pelirroja alzó los brazos y luego los dejó caer con violencia, como si fuera algo completamente obvio.

-¿Acaso no lo harás?- El chico se alejó un poco más pero la Gryffindor estuvo segura de que arqueó las cejas.

-Primero no veo ningún motivo por el cual no te lo tomes en serio, Weasley. Ninguno.- Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué no hay ningún motivo? Ok, ¡Hola, eres MARCUS FLINT!- gritó, completamente molesta por el frío y por estar perdiendo su tiempo. Salió humito de sus labios. Marcus hizo una mueca de completa resignación ante su grito y volvió a recostarse entre las raíces del árbol.

-Está bien, lárgate. Pero ten en cuenta que esperé por ti desde las 9 de la noche así que no tendría porque no tomármelo en serio, al menos en lo que a mi respecta.- Ginny guardó silencio unos momentos y lo consideró. Más allá de sus palabras, lo que la mantuvo pensativa fue su voz. Marcus tenía una voz enternecida, porosa. Su hablar era absurdamente calmado pero parecía vibrar dentro de él algo muy masculino. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento la sobresaltó y se abrazó a si misma de tanto frío. Dio unos pasos cautelosos hasta el árbol y se sentó con cierta vacilación y a una distancia prudente del chico.

-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo.- comentó al cabo de un rato. Marcus se encogió de hombros y continuó observando el lago. Ginny se mordió el labio. –Creo que ambos hemos sacado conclusiones erradas de nosotros.- el chico seguía en silencio, escuchando. –Creo que me tienes que pedir una disculpa por haber leído mi poema sin permiso.- Marcus resopló y rió.

-Disculpa- silbó, lleno de sarcasmo. Ginny le dirigió una mirada hosca.

-¿Me vas a decir para que me citaste aquí o voy a tener que sacarte las palabras con una pinza?- soltó y se enderezó un poco. Marcus permaneció en silencio unos segundos más y luego la miró brevemente.

-¿Nunca has odio decir que en los más desesperados intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que pretendemos ser?- la expresión de Ginny fue de confusión. Marcus rodó los ojos. –Vale, no te molestaré con todo el lío de Slytherin y de las casas. Si decidí acercarme es porque me acostumbré a tomar riesgos y tú no ibas a ser la excepción.- terminó con una sonrisa ladeada. Ginny lo observó embelesada unos instantes.

-Arriesgarse es peligroso.- comentó sin poder apartar la mirada de él. Marcus estudió nuevamente el lago.

-De eso se trata.- al ver que Ginny no decía nada prosiguió. –Buscar a alguien es correr el riesgo de involucrarse, mostrar nuestros sentimientos es arriesgarse a ser rechazado, compartir nuestros sueños es arriesgarse a hacer el ridículo. Amar, es arriesgarse a no ser amado. Pero el mayor peligro de la vida Weasley, es no arriesgarse nunca a nada.- Los ojos de Marcus miraron con profundidad a Ginny. – El que nunca arriesga nada, no hace nada, no tiene nada y no es nada.- el chico sonrió ante el efecto que causaron sus palabras. Se enderezó un poco y continuó observándola. –Sólo arriesgándote puedes ver cuánto vale la pena el hacerlo.-

-¿Yo valgo la pena?- se atrevió a preguntar, sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa ante su respuesta. Marcus pareció evaluarla unos instantes.

-No lo sé.– Ginny abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, luego tragó saliva con fuerza y miró hacia otro lado. Eso fue incómodo. El chico se levantó, le ofreció la mano y Ginny la aceptó. Marcus la soltó y le dio la espalda. –Bien. Ya me tengo que ir. El motivo por el cual te cité era para pedirte que fueras mi pareja en el baile de navidad.- El estómago de la pelirroja se retorció de los nervios pero a pesar de eso le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y cuando estaba a punto de decir "si", el Slytherin la miró con recelo. –Recuerda lo que te escribí: permítete el lujo de ser esperada. No quiero que me respondas ahora.

-Pero ya se cual será mi respuesta. No necesito pensar nada.- Marcus rodó los ojos.

-Esperaré tu respuesta. Sí necesitas pensar. Si me dices que sí, son muchas cosas las que estarían en juego.- murmuró nuevamente con la extraña voz porosa. Ginny hizo una mueca de desconcierto. –¿Vale la pena correr el riesgo?- le preguntó, teniendo por primera vez cierta cautela. Luego se empezó a acercar. La pelirroja cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración del chico en su rostro y esperó, transcurrió un minuto que pareció eterno. –Adiós, Weasley. – susurró, arrastrando las palabras. Ginny abrió los ojos violentamente. Pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer de ningún lugar y a recubrir todo a su alrededor. Cuando se percató de lo que pasaba, ya se encontraba sola en la orilla del lago.

____________

-¿Qué Harry ha tenido sueños raros?- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró por tercera vez a Ron. El cabello de Harry salió a relucir por primera vez en mucho rato desde el interior de su baúl y sostenía una hermosa capa en la mano izquierda. Se la extendió a Hermione quien no dudó en agarrarla y apretarla contra su pecho.

-No entiendo por qué no quieres que vayamos los tres. Estoy seguro que cabemos perfectamente, como siempre.- Ron miró a Harry y abrió la boca sonriente y completamente de acuerdo. La castaña bufó.

-Tú, déjame recordarte, estás actualmente en el ojo del huracán. No creo que quieras que hagan publicidad sobre ti si por casualidad te descubren con una chica merodeando por el castillo a altas horas de la noche.- Harry frunció el ceño y continuó mirándola. –Y tu amigo tendrá serios problemas con su queridísima novia si lo encuentran en las mismas.-

-¡Ella no puede controlar mi vida! ¡Si yo quiero escabullirme contigo…!-

-Pues yo no quiero escabullirme contigo- cortó Hermione de inmediato. Cogió su sweater de la cama de Harry, se lo puso y se empezó a colocar la capa de invisibilidad. –Si me encuentran a mi, ¿qué podría pasar? Además, nadie mejor que yo para escarbar en la biblioteca.-

A pesar de que tanto Harry como Ron chistaron un rato más sobre la idea, Hermione terminó ganando la batalla. Faltaba poco para la media noche cuando bajó del dormitorio de chicos a toda velocidad y con el mayor de los sigilos. Se sorprendió cuando vislumbró a Ginny abandonando la sala y no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido de indignación. Si no estuviera en una misión secreta, no dudaría en plantarse frente a su amiga y como prefecta, sancionarla por lo que iba a hacer. Que por cierto, ¿Qué iría a hacer?. Movió varias veces la cabeza para alejar a Ginny de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en su objetivo.

Estuvo en el interior de la biblioteca en cuestión de segundos. Agradeció el no haberse conseguido con nadie por el camino y con un decidido movimiento de su varita, abrió las puertas de la sección prohibida. Hermione se quitó la capa. Mediante otro hechizo, iluminó su varita y fue pasando la mirada por cada cubierta de los gruesos libros. En algún lado tenía que estar. Con cuidado, saco un grueso tomo de color negro bastante desgastado por los años y lo abrió. Por un momento pensó que allí estaría lo que buscaba. Leyó con mucho cuidado, logrando descifrar los garabatos plasmados en los pergaminos amarillentos. Pronto la concentración la hizo perder el interés en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ese libro. Un segundo después, un extraño chasquido la hizo sobresaltarse. La chica apuntó hacia la puerta y vislumbró una oscura figura traspasando el umbral. Su vestimenta era completamente negra, pero su pálida piel y su platinado cabello la hicieron jadear de sorpresa.

-Por dios deja de hacer tanto ruido.- Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- susurró con histeria retrocediendo un paso. Draco la miró con expresión severa.

-Esta vez no estoy para jueguitos Granger.- los dos se contemplaron con recelo unos segundos. –Quiero que me digas que se trae entre manos tu queridísimo Potter.-

-No se de que me hablas.- saltó instantáneamente. Cerró con fuerza el libro negro y lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio. Draco bufó.

-Déjame recordarte que yo estaba en la enfermería el día que les contó a la comadreja y a ti que estaba indagando sobre el Señor Tenebroso y su pasado.- esta noticia sorprendió por completo a Hermione pero trató de mantener una expresión serena. –Y también escuché la conversación que tenías con él aquí mismo, en la biblioteca…-

-¡Como te atreves Malfoy a…!

-¿Cómo me atrevo? No es momento de que hablemos sobre lo que me atrevo a hacer o no Granger. Tu misma estás consciente de lo que soy capaz… ¿o quieres que te lo recuerde?- Hermione lo estudió con odio unos segundos. Un hilillo de sudor se coló por su cuello a pesar del intenso frío que reinaba esa noche.

-Eres una maldita serpiente que carece de valores. No me sorprendería si terminaras en el mismo hueco maloliente de tu padre Malfoy. Desde que comenzó el curso no has dejado de molestar. Ahora llegas y me amenazas… ¿crees de verdad que le contaría las cosas de mis amigos a alguien como tú?- el rubio se abalanzó con un movimiento repentino y la sujetó por el brazo. Hermione gritó.

-Te aseguro que los mismos valores que tú tienes, yo los poseo. Que estén organizados de manera diferente ya es otra cosa.-

-¡Me estás lastimando!- Draco rió entre dientes.

-¡No me digas! ¿De verdad piensas que me importa? Si te vuelvo a escuchar hablar así de mi padre te mataré Granger y no tienes por qué dudarlo. – con un último forcejeo, la castaña se soltó y se alejó de él.

-¿Me matarás sólo porque dije la verdad sobre tu padre? ¿Acaso no es él un asesino?- Malfoy se acercó de nuevo pero Hermione lo apuntó con la varita, haciéndolo retroceder. -¿Te atreverías a matarme si digo la verdad sobre ti?- Draco no contestó. Miraba de manera amenazante tanto a su varita como su rostro. – A pesar de todas esas cosas, tu padre es mejor que tú.-

-Te estás excediendo…- Hermione lanzó una risa histérica.

-¿Eso crees? Tú, Malfoy no eres más que un cobarde. ¿Alguna vez haz logrado conseguir algo sin depender de tu padre? ¿Acaso tienes unos ideales a los que seguir que no sean a los que te incita Lucius Malfoy?- en ese punto, muchas cosas sucedieron a la vez. El rostro de Draco se contorsionó hasta volverse irreconocible. Un ruido seco siguió una serie de pisadas y murmullos apresurados y la castaña, dando un respingo, cogió rápidamente la capa de invisibilidad y se metió dentro de ella. Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos y mientras el rubio miraba a todas partes, anonadado ante la desaparición de la castaña, las puertas de la sección prohibida se abrieron de par en par.

Hermione no supo por qué lo hizo. Pero una opresión en el pecho se adueñó de ella al imaginarse lo que le harían al Slytherin cuando lo pillaran. La chica se abalanzó sobre Draco y abrió la capa para ocultarlo.

-Escuché un grito al principio. Luego siguieron unas carcajadas, de verdad no sabía que hacer. – el rostro, generalmente indestructible y severo de la señora Pince, hallábase completamente descompuesto y temeroso en esos momentos. Varios rollos le colgaban de la cabeza. Snape levantó con sigilo la varita y alumbró el interior de la sección. Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Hermione lo jaló más hacia si y le lanzó una severa mirada.

-Las puertas fueron forzadas.-

-¡Dios mío!- la imperturbable mirada de Snape viajó a cada rincón de la sección y se detuvo dos veces seguidas en donde Hermione y Draco se hallaban escondidos. Los minutos parecieron interminables. Hermione empezó a sudar mucho más y por una extraña razón, el contacto con el rubio no ayudó a calmar la opresión en el pecho. Al contrario, recordó en ese momento la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de él y eso la hizo volver a sonrojarse. Se maldijo así misma al instante por estar sintiendo eso.

-Creo que deberíamos informar que alguien estuvo aquí- habló con voz amenazante la silueta del hombre.

-También sería adecuado que buscáramos a Filch.- con esto, ambos salieron de la sección. Snape se giró sobre sus pasos y contempló por última vez el sitio, luego con un movimiento de varita cerró las puertas de la sección prohibida. Pareció ser que tanto Draco como Hermione pensaron lo mismo porque ninguno de los dos se movió por unos segundos. Luego, con un ligero arrebato de irritación, Hermione se quitó la capa y tanteó que no hubiera nadie del otro lado. Draco la observó en silencio.

-No esperarás que te de las gracias- silbó con tono burlón. La castaña lo fulminó por un momento pero no dijo nada. –Trataré de olvidar todo lo que dijiste de mi a cambio de lo que hiciste.- Hermione pasó por su lado y sacó el tomo grueso y grande que había estado leyendo. No dudó ni por un segundo en colocárselo debajo del brazo. –Es más, olvidaré por completo la discusión de hoy si dejas de estar flirteando con Potter y arriesgando el pellejo por él.- la chica lanzó un resoplido y lo miró con odio.

-¿Y como hago yo para olvidar todas las cosas que me dijiste a lo largo de estos años?- unos inusitados deseos de abofetearlo la invadieron pero apretó los puños con fuerza. -¿Cómo olvido todas las veces que me has dicho sangre sucia?- Draco abrió la boca un poco impresionado. -¿Cómo hago para no pensar en la burla que debo significar para ti después de haberme hecho tuya?-

-Un momento, estás siendo desubicada…- el chico se calló abruptamente al ver el rostro de la castaña. Los ojos de Hermione se tornaron vidriosos y una mueca de dolor se asomó por su cara.

-¿Cómo olvido esa noche?- Draco se sintió contrariado ante la subida de tono de su voz. -¡Dime!- una grandes y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y Draco le imploró silencio.

-¡Para de llorar!- susurró histérico mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta. Hermione jadeó fuertemente y caminó a zancadas hasta la salida. Con un ruido seco abrió las puertas y antes de irse le lanzó una mirada retadora. Tenía la ceja levantada y los dientes apretados, sus oscuros ojos lo escudriñaron con decisión.

-De ahora en adelante olvida que me conoces Malfoy. Haz lo que quieras con la foto porque prefiero la expulsión. – Hermione no esperó respuesta y se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad. Draco esquivó su mirada en el último instante, negándose a reconocer la impotencia que sintió ante las palabras de la chica. Se preguntó por qué siempre que tenían un encuentro era ella la que se alejaba de él y por qué este hecho le causaba tanto desasosiego. Dio una patada contra el piso sin saber como desquitarse y sinceramente, no se imaginó entregándole la foto a algún profesor.

Pero si lo que ella quería era indiferencia, pues estaba dispuesto a dársela.


	7. Necio y Brutal

_Cap 10. Necio y Brutal_

(Soundtrack – Pan's Labyrinth) watch?v=qoNQ-wQ9wfY&feature=related

El cielo nocturno se encontraba repleto de estrellas que adornaban la noche como millones de motas mal dibujadas. Sin embargo, la luna no se veía por ningún lado. La nieve lograba cubrir cada superficie como un mantel gigantesco y helado y el lago había endurecido su textura. El bosque prohibido conservaba su misterioso silencio. La brisa bamboleaba las copas de los árboles como si pronunciaran un lenguaje extraño y las millones de luces que provenían del castillo se encendían y apagaban en períodos intermitentes. La noche del baile había llegado, y con ella, la excitación de cada uno de los habitantes del castillo. El Gran Comedor gozaba de una esmerada decoración navideña. Luces estelares de color rojo hacían la ilusión de caer desde el cielo y cada muro formaba espejismos de tonalidades verdosas. El gigantesco árbol navideño se hallaba al fondo, adornado con pequeños carámbanos, burbujas de colores, nieve mágica brillante, guirnaldas de acebo y muérdago y un pequeño grupo de hadas adornando la punta del árbol.

La fiesta dio comienzo después de que el coro de Hogwarts interpretara la famosa canción "Hacia Belén va un Hipogrifo" y el director, Dumbledore, invitara a McGonagall a la pista de baile. En la entrada, una gran muchedumbre de alumnos, en su mayoría hombres, esperaban a sus parejas con pequeños gestos de impaciencia. En una esquina se encontraba Draco, recostado contra la pared y escuchando con expresión aburrida el pequeño gran discurso de Zabini. Crabbe, Goyle y Theodore Nott se hallaban con ellos. Pasó su mirada perezosamente por la estancia, preguntándose cuanto tiempo más lo haría esperar Pansy. Suspiró un poco resignado, sin terminar de entender porque él tenía que seguir este ridículo protocolo. Bien sabía que dentro de media hora dejaría a Pansy en manos de cualquiera de sus amigos (a penas la bebida se le subiera a la cabeza) y se iría a aventurar con otras chicas de Slytherin. La noche era larga, y muchas de sus más vagas fantasías salían a flote al pensar que tanto tendría por delante esta noche. Sonrió, complacido consigo mismo pero al instante trató de disimular su sonrisa. La mayoría de chicas Slytherin bajaron en ese momento. El rubio se chocó de frente con la mirada de Potter y lo retó por unos segundos. El moreno no desvió la mirada, al contrario, escudriñó la cuadrilla de arriba abajo e intercambio comentarios con Weasley.

-¿No te parezco hermosa?- Draco observó a Pansy. La chica exhibía sus pálidas piernas y sus lánguidos brazos sobresalían de un llamativo vestido fucsia. Pensó rápidamente en lo mal que le quedaba el color.

-Estás espléndida para mí- mintió con una picaresca mueca. Al agarrarle la mano y disponerse a caminar hacia el sitio de las bebidas un jadeo colectivo se extendió por la muchedumbre y el rubio volteó por curiosidad. Por la gigantesca puerta acababa de pasar la más pequeña de la familia Weasley. Draco enarcó una ceja. No podía haber causado tanta impresión la chica a pesar de que tenía que reconocer que estaba hermosa. Su larga cabellera roja, por lo general suelta, se hallaba recogida en un impecable moño y un vestido largo y con encajes, de color verde botella, que la hacía verse deslumbrante. Contempló con el mismo asombro que Pansy y sus amigos, como la pelirroja le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice a un chico alto, flaco y de abundante melena. El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer a Marcus Flint.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que hace Flint con esa?- Draco ignoró el comentario de Pansy y no se movió de su sitio. Dentro de su cerebro no había justificación posible para lo que estaba viendo. No entendía como su compañero, Flint, anduviera de manos agarradas con una Gryffindor, con una traidora, con una Weasley. Era una idea sencillamente inconcebible. Y sin proponérselo, con una indescriptible agitación, pensó en que le faltaba a alguien por ver esa noche. Habían pasado pocas semanas desde la última vez que tuvieron contacto y él había decidido ignorarla escrupulosamente, tal como ella misma se lo había exigido. Sin embargo, una ligera aversión lo invadía cada vez que la espiaba de reojo en el gran comedor o durante las clases. Una aversión que lo hacía recordar todas y cada unas de sus punzantes palabras, seguida de sus lágrimas. Porque tenía que reconocerlo…

Su aprecio estaba en el desprecio hacia ella.

Buscó desesperadamente a Potter. Allí estaba, inquieto, impaciente, indeciso. Mirando hacia todos lados, con su amigo la comadreja y su pareja brindándole compañía. Sintió la insistencia de Pansy por continuar, por dirigirse hacia las bebidas y tal vez a bailar un poco. Pero sus pies se negaron a obedecerlo ante la nueva figura que surgía entre las sombras de los muros. Hermione caminaba en ese momento con bastante seguridad hacia Harry. Sus bucles caían salvajes sobre sus hombros desnudos, y su figura se hallaba débilmente marcada en la tela de un rojo brillante. Un corto y ajustado vestido. Rojo. Brillante. Se sobresaltó al sentir un deliberado codazo de Zabini que lo hizo percatarse de cómo había estado mirando a la sangre sucia: bobo, con la boca abierta, sin pestañear.

-Draco no pienso esperar por ti toda la noche.- Pansy jaló con ímpetu el cuerpo del chico que reaccionó con parsimonia. No pudo evitar voltear para buscar su mirada. Blaise lo observó con cinismo. Sin embargo, Hermione en ningún momento lo miró, sonrió complacida ante la anonadada cara de Harry y no prestó mucha atención a las expresiones de impacto de la comadreja. Draco sintió un inhumano desprecio cuando Harry y Hermione se agarraron de las manos. Caminó rápidamente por la pista hasta las bebidas.

-¡Ponche de lujuria! ¡Un vaso y acabaras con todo ser viviente del castillo!- Malfoy fulminó con odio al chico que había hablado y exigió brandy congelado. En ese momento, Blaise jaló por la manga al rubio y lo alejó un poco de Pansy y de las demás chicas.

-Me vale madre lo que me vayas a decir. Tu expresión al mirar a la sangre sucia me lo dijo todo.- Draco se desentendió del chico y lo miró con paranoia. Una expresión de desconfianza y temor estaba dibujada en su cara.

-¿Estás loco Zabini? Ni siquiera me fijé en cuando entró Granger.- comentó sin mirar al Slytherin de frente, moviendo ambos ojos de izquierda a derecha. Blaise lo miró ceñudo.

-Sabes como es Pansy, no me extrañaría que no hubiera notado tu reacción.- El rubio bufó y empezó a deambular un poco entre la gente. La música comenzó a ser cada vez más alta y pasó el siguiente cuarto de hora rondando la mesa de las bebidas por más y más brandy. Dumbledore hizo un anuncio importante, pidiendo la cálida bienvenida a un grupo de magos y brujas extranjeros que al parecer tenían una presentación especial. No le importó. Buscó a Pansy para bailar un rato y en medio de la pista exigió desenfrenados besos. Pero le sabían mal. Más que mal, no le sabían a nada en particular. Dejó a la chica con Theodore y fue a por más brandy. En ese momento la vio.

Hermione bailaba animadamente con Potter. El rubio percibía que se tocaban de más, como si el cara rajada buscara cada mínimo contacto. En ese momento, todo aquello que lo limitaba se desvaneció como un sueño. Caminó decidido hacia la pareja, decidido a obtener lo que anhelaba, decidido a prohibirle a la sangre sucia que bailara con Potter. Y como si la experiencia abandonara a la vejez, o ésta se burlara de la muerte, quitó a Potter de en medio y quedó frente a frente de Hermione.

-¿Qué te sucede Malfoy?-

-Voy a bailar con ella- anunció sin mirar al moreno y sin hacer el mayor indicio de baile. La castaña lo observó perpleja, tras su elaborado maquillaje y una de sus cejas levantada tan peligrosamente que quedaba escondida entre la parte delantera de su cabellera. Draco se volteó hacia Potter. –Voy a bailar con ella- balbuceó nuevamente, esperando a que el chico entendiera el mensaje. La música retumbó cada vez más en sus oídos y la desobediencia de Potter lo alteró. Harry intercambió una mirada con Hermione.

-No te preocupes. Lo tengo todo controlado.- escuchó hablar a la chica hacia su amigo. Potter pareció considerarlo. Draco posó una mano en su cintura y buscó la mano de la Gryffindor. Se empezaron a mover al compás de la canción. Bailaron por un rato en silencio, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada. En un fuerte giro, Hermione decidió hablar. –Estás buscando lo que no se te ha perdido, Malfoy.- el rubio apretó con más fuerza a Hermione y sonrió.

-No necesito buscarlo, ya lo encontré.- al ver que la castaña no comentaba nada prosiguió. –No concibo imaginarme la cara de perdedor de Potter en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en él?- Draco la miró con seriedad.

-No intentes ser payaso esta noche, Granger.- tronó gélidamente.

-Sólo intento ser como tú.- Draco detuvo el baile y Hermione sonrió. –Te sugiero que no hagas nada. Harry y Ron están mirándonos.- el rubio giró la cabeza y encontró a unos cuantos pasos a los dos Gryffindor vigilándolos.

-Acabará esta noche.- habló tensando la mandíbula. La cara de Hermione se descompuso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Finge que estás acalorada. Que tus amiguitos te vean normal unos minutos y di que sólo bailamos. Después saldrás al jardín. Ahí te estaré esperando.- Sin añadir nada más se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la pista. A medida que caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo. Una gran serpiente enroscada intentaba moverse dentro de su pecho y peleó durante unos instantes con su ego, con su sentido común y su egoísmo.

La ventisca no lo inmutó ni por un momento a la hora de bajar los escalones y recostarse a mitad de un pasillo, frente al iluminado jardín. Draco sintió un estremecimiento. ¿Tenía ese afán de posesión tan necio y brutal, un nombre? La respuesta llegó a su cabeza a los pocos segundos, pero no fue capaz de asimilarla una vez que vio a la chica salir con paso apresurado del castillo. Caminaba con recelo y se retorcía las manos desconfiada. La brisa alborotaba su cabello y el rojo de su vestido se hacía más llamativo en la oscuridad.

Draco se arrepintió al instante y salió de su escondrijo. Un remolino de indecisión le trabó la boca y trató de no mirar a Hermione a medida que se acercaba. Le pasó por el lado pero la voz de la chica le hizo imposible el continuar como si nada hasta el castillo.

-Dijiste que acabaríamos todo esta noche.- susurró la chica sin inmutarse. Draco se detuvo.

-Granger, nada de esto tiene sentido.- respondió sin atrever a voltearse.

-¿Y eres tú el que me lo dice?-

-Lo único que haces es flirtear con Potter. Y después de lo que pasó es obvio que no tiene sentido.- Hermione bufó.

-¿Podrías decir directamente todo lo que te incomode?- Ambos se miraron con desafío. -¿Pretendes que yo adivine todo lo que tú piensas?- chilló alzando los brazos al cielo. –Primero, llegas y me amenazas. Me tratas como la peor de las basuras. Tenemos relaciones y te burlas de ello. Me insultas, me prohíbes cosas… ¡te pido que salgas de mi vida y en vez de hacerlo, sigues volviendo!-Draco se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y murmuró maldiciones. –Sólo vine hasta aquí para que me digas de una vez… ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?

-¿Quieres saber lo que me incomoda?- murmuró con aparente calma. –Me incomoda que seas una imbécil que arruinó mi victoria en el partido de Quiddicth.- dijo, bajando un poco la voz a medida que se acercaba. –Me incomoda no tener escoba por tu culpa.- La castaña respiró profundamente. –Me incomoda que me insultes y te metas con mi padre. – Hermione no retrocedió ante el acercamiento de Malfoy. –Me incomoda que seas la mujer más provocativa de toda la noche y que, como ya dije, flirtees con el cara rajada como si nada.- el rostro de la chica se descompuso por completo y miró a Draco con recelo. –Y por último, me incomoda que insistas en que yo me burlé de lo que pasó esa noche en la torre más alta cuando en realidad, no puedo dejar de desearlo de nuevo.- El rubio quedó a pocos centímetros de Hermione y ésta pudo haber desfallecido en ese mismo instante. El corazón le latía desbocado y subía por su estómago hasta aglomerarse en su garganta. Se le secó la boca por completo y el rostro se vio inundado de un ardor familiar. Los ojos grises de Malfoy seguían mirándola de manera inexpresiva, como si no acabara de decir la cosa más insólita que Hermione podría alguna vez escuchar de él. Sintió deseos de salir corriendo del sitio a esconderse. Sus piernas no respondieron en los primeros instantes y sus manos le empezaron a temblar con violencia. Ella no decía nada, y él tampoco lo hacía. ¿Podría ella simplemente echarse a reír como si nada y volver a insultarlo? ¿Acaso Malfoy esperaba que contestara a _eso_? ¿O Malfoy no esperaba nada en realidad?. Los ojos le escocían y no podía dejar de mirarlo ya.

-Bien, fuiste bastante claro.- murmuró con una vocecita apenas audible. Draco dibujó una sonrisa ladeada y dirigió su mirada al techo. La chica le siguió y no se sorprendió ante lo que vio.

-Muérdago- anunció el rubio para desgracia de Hermione. Draco la miró con morbo y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Hermione creyó que su vida corría peligro. Un minuto después el chico sostenía el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besaba cálidamente. La lujuria se despertó en Malfoy como un pequeño dragón dormido. Comenzó a echar llamaradas de fuego ante el regocijo que sentía y no dudó en pasar su brazo por la cintura de la chica y acercarla más a él. Ahora la música del baile tenía sentido, el acompasado viento tenía sentido, la noche tenía sentido y el efecto de tanto brandy congelado también lo tenía. Draco acarició con obsesión el cabello de la chica una y otra vez mientras Hermione mantenía sus manos posadas con poca convicción sobre el pecho del rubio. La tela del vestido era bastante suave y fina, más de lo que él imaginó. La chica relajó su cuerpo de repente y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, se pegó más a su cuerpo y le mordió desesperadamente el labio. Malfoy rió. Se separó lentamente de ella y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Hermione miró su mano un poco confundida. Draco la arrugó y se la extendió.

-Quédate con esto- sentenció mientras la castaña agarraba con manos temblorosas la foto. Todavía se vislumbraba su figura hechizando una escoba en el partido de quidditch. Hermione pestañeó con fuerza para no llorar ante la confusión que la envolvía. Se tapó la boca con coraje y el rubio al cabo de un rato, posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la abrazó.

Un segundo después el sonido de un extraño destello los sobresaltó. Draco se desligó completamente de Hermione y miró a su alrededor con expresión acechante. Hermione empezó a retorcerse las manos. El jardín permanecía en un espectral silencio y la brisa no dejaba de bambolear los arbustos.

-Quiero que nos veamos después de la fiesta- habló el chico al cabo de un rato. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. -¿Te parece en la Sala que viene y va?- Hermione no contestó inmediatamente. Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiera entender todo. Ni siquiera había tomado aún una decisión. Sin embargo, ¿de cuando acá Malfoy le preguntaba sobre lo que le parecía y lo que no? ¿De verdad estaba tomando en cuenta su palabra?

Hermione asintió con poca convicción. Draco alzó una ceja. –Iré- aseguró al ver al chico.

-Estaré esperándote.- siseó. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, la miró un segundo más y luego dio media vuelta para marcharse hacia el interior del castillo. La castaña lo observó hasta que entró. Le dio un vistazo nuevamente a la foto y sacó su varita.

-_¡Incendio!-_ de la punta salió un hilillo de fuego que abrazó por completo la foto, pequeñas volutas de humo se desprendieron de cada partícula en movimiento hasta que la mano de Hermione se vio repleta de cenizas. Volvió a escudriñar con determinación el jardín y luego con un suspiro, caminó de nuevo hacia el castillo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Ginny apretó con fuerza su mano y siguió dejándose llevar por la música. Marcus bailaba sorprendentemente bien. A pesar de que la chica no sabía bailar prácticamente nada, sentía que gracias al Slytherin se estaba divirtiendo mucho al hacerlo. No le importó ni por un momento todas las miradas que se posaron sobre ellos desde el principio. En realidad, era la primera vez que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara. La primera vez que sólo tenía ojos para alguien que no fuera Harry.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente. –Eres increíble.- Marcus alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Me gusta que tú me lo recuerdes- comentó, acercándola más así mismo mientras bailaban. El chico pareció pensar mucho antes de hablar. –Creí que te incomodarían todas las miradas esta noche.-

-¿Sabías que nos mirarían así?- Marcus se encogió de hombros.

-Me lo imaginé. Pero el hecho de que seas la más hermosa esta noche empeora las cosas.- la pelirroja rió. Marcus siguió mirándola.

-¿Acaso soy la culpable de que nos miren?- El chico no contestó. La expresión de Ginny se ensombreció rápidamente. En efecto, ella era la culpable, pensó la chica. No causaba suficientemente revuelo el hecho de que fueran Slytherin y Gryffindor, león y serpiente. Más revuelo causaba que fueran sangre limpia y traidora. Ginny se mordió el labio. En ese momento consiguió vislumbrar la figura de Harry junto a su hermano, y no le agradó en absoluto. Ron miraba a la pareja con el odio proporcional a un volcán en erupción. Harry en cambio, estaba dominado por la sorpresa.

Por una endemoniada sorpresa.

Ginny lo maldijo. ¿Por qué se sorprendía? ¿Acaso esperaba que hubiera asistido al baile con Neville Longbottom? ¿Acaso esperaba que no hubiera ido? ¿Qué no se hubiera arreglado tanto para ir? ¿Qué hubiera ido con un Slytherin? ¿Con un sangre limpia?¿Con Marcus Flint?

La pelirroja siguió bailando. Ya no le interesaba lo que Harry pensara porque siempre percibió -o creyó percibir- algo en la mirada del chico, algo que la hacía pensar que cada vez estaba más cerca de conquistarlo. Una idea absurda, si. Y sólo descubrió lo patético de este pensamiento cuando lo miró con otra. Porque sólo con otra pudo descubrir que no la quería, que nunca la quiso… que jamás pretendió quererla. ¿Había algo de malo en aceptar a otro para olvidarlo? ¿Podría ella superar a Harry con ayuda de Marcus? ¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué iba a privarse de la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de otra persona que si notara lo que ella es?

La música disminuyó su volumen abruptamente y cientos de parejas protestaron. Dumbledore estaba al frente y sonrió con expresión culpable.

-En unos momentos seguiremos disfrutando del baile.- aseguró con un gesto de disculpa. Las gafas de media luna se le rodaron un poco. –Aquí, junto a mi, se encuentra una de las Familias que vinieron esta noche al castillo y planean, como un saludo, dedicarle una presentación especial al colegio. ¡Bienvenida sea la Familia Adams!- los profesores dirigieron unos fervientes aplausos al grupo de personas que quedaron frente a la gente. Todos estaban vestidos de negro. Una mujer, de cuerpo larguirucho y semblante severo, miraba con arrogancia a los estudiantes. Al lado de ella, una perfecta réplica de ella, pero más joven se encontraba al lado de un chico, de gruesa contextura que no miraba a nada en particular. Una cosa peluda intentaba susurrarle algo a un hombre de cara sonriente que parecía planear el espectáculo con un hombre bajito y pelón.

-Un baile tradicional de nuestra familia a través de las generaciones… _¡La Mamushka!_ – todos los habitantes del castillo jadearon cuando el hombre calvo le dio una cachetada al que había dirigido esas palabras. El hombre, de pronunciado bigote se la devolvió. El mago de orquesta empezó a dirigir la canción mientras el estructurado baile –que incluía más cachetadas y golpes- se llegaba a cabo a lo largo del castillo.

-¡Déjame mirar Lavander!- Ron forcejeaba de las manos de la chica que se aferraban como pesuñas a sus brazos.

-¡Te prohíbo que mires! Necesitamos hablar Ro-ro, hay muchas cosas pendientes entre nosotros, acaso crees que no vi como mirabas a Granger cuando…-

-No hay nada que hablar- vociferó el pelirrojo mirándola con recelo.-Y estaba pensando que deberíamos darnos un tiempo.- Lavander lo contempló confundida.

-¿Estás terminando conmigo?- susurró, mientras el color se le iba por completo de la cara. Ron se puso nervioso.

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas… yo…- en ese momento Harry iba abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre con Hermione atrás para ver mejor el baile.-¡Harry!- el pelirrojo dio zancadas hasta ellos y dejó sola a una decepcionada Lavander.

Los cuchillos que los dos hombres sostenían en cada mano crujían con cada roce y el piso empezó a retumbar con los brincos de estos. Una sádica sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del hombre de bigotes mientras lanzaba cada uno de los cuchillos sin vacilación hacia el cuerpo del hombre calvo. Muchos se sobresaltaron, pero ningún cuchillo atravesó al hombre calvo –aparentemente-.

-_¡Maaaaaaaaaaamushka!-_ los aplausos fueron fuertes e interminables. Draco se coló cerca de sus amigos en ese momento con aparente indiferencia y empezó a dibujar caras aburridas.

-¿Dónde estuviste, Malfoy? Pansy se cayó en la pista de baile y varias de las chicas se la llevaron cargada.- comentó Nott mientras bebía un poco de wishky de fuego. Zabini llegó en ese instante hasta el grupo y miró a Draco con expresión sarcástica. -¿Y tú donde andabas?-

-¿Qué Pansy se cayó? Vaya, no es el único Slytherin que comete locuras por culpa del alcohol. ¿Verdad, Draco?- El rubio se atragantó con el brandy al escuchar las palabras de Blaise. Le dirigió una mirada amenazante y el moreno simplemente sonrió. –Estaba… con Millicent Bullstrode… por ahí.-

-¿Millicent? ¿Con la troll?- Los chicos rieron ante la pregunta de Theodore. Draco dejó la copa de brandy a un lado y escuchó la conversación con aparente desinterés. No dejó de estudiar a Zabini en toda la noche.

-Hermione, no había tenido ocasión de comentarte lo bella que estás.- el turrón navideño se le cayó a la chica de las manos mientras se sentaba.

-Oh, gracias Ron.- comentó sin darle importancia. Harry pasaba su mirada detenidamente por cada una de las parejas.

-Ginny no está por ningún lado.- comentó. Ron bufó sonoramente y se cruzó de brazos. Hermione los observó a los dos con confusión.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No te hagas, Hermione. Seguramente tú sabías quien era la nueva conquista de mi hermana. ¿Por qué permitiste que algo así pasara?- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué demonios hablan? Yo ni siquiera pensé que Ginny pudiera venir al baile esta noche.

-Pues lo hizo- contestó Harry de manera atropellada. –Y con un Slytherin, con el capitán del equipo de quidditch.- la castaña jadeó.

-¿Marcus Flint?- Al escuchar el nombre, la sangre de Ron hirvió de cólera.

-Ginny va a saber quien soy yo. No permitiré que salga con ese imbécil que seguro se aprovechará de ella. ¿En que pensaba Ginny al aceptarlo? ¿Por qué confraterniza de esa manera con el enemigo? Hasta ahora, no me había agradado ningún chico con el que saliera, pero me daban igual. Flint en cambio….- Hermione lanzó un resoplido.

-Marcus Flint te da tan igual como Seamus Finnigan, Ron. El hecho de que salga con Ginny es lo que te hace odiarlo. –Ron abrió la boca, enojado.-Además, quién… para ti, es lo suficientemente bueno para ella?- el pelirrojo le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Harry que éste no notó. –Nadie. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-

-De igual forma, pienso que Ron tiene razón.- habló Harry tranquilamente. Una chica de abundante cabellera pasó delante de la mesa del trío en ese momento. Traía un hermoso vestido violeta pálido y al mirar a Harry, sonrió y vaciló un poco. Ron se aclaró la garganta y miró a su amigo de manera perspicaz.

-Me parece bastante conocida…- murmura Hermione.

-Es Greengrass. Es una Slytherin con la que vemos pociones.- contestó Harry, buscando a la chica con la mirada.

-Oh…- Ron dio un respingo y miró a Hermione con miedo.-¿Qué?- preguntó la castaña con expresión defensiva.

-Slytherin…. ¿Qué hacías tú bailando con Malfoy, Hermione?- Harry se enderezó en su silla y contempló silencioso a la castaña. Hermione los miró a ambos con temor.

-Sólo intentaba molestarme… como siempre.- se apresuró a responder. Harry arrugó la cara y volvió a recostarse de la silla. Ron siguió acechante.

-No me parece que lo debas tomar en cuenta. Sólo intenta llamar tu atención. Debes, como siempre nos has dicho a nosotros, ignorarlo.- habló el pecoso con determinación.

-Se muy bien lo que debo hacer y no, Ron. Muchas gracias por el consejo.- tronó testaruda.

-¡Sabes muy bien lo que Malfoy es capaz de hacer! Recuerda que hace semanas empezó a hablarle a muchas Gryffindor y sospecho que tú no fuiste la excepción.- Harry rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que volvería a comenzar una disputa entre ambos.

-Y tu piensas que yo me voy a convertir en la mejor amiga de Draco Malfoy ¿no?-

-¡No busca precisamente tu amistad!- Hermione abrió la boca con asombro y Ron guardó silencio. –Puedo vérselo en la cara.- agregó poco convencido, temeroso de la reacción de la chica.

-¿Cómo te atreves …-

-Voy a bailar- anunció Harry en un murmullo. Hermione y Ron lo miraron. El chico se levantó rápidamente del asiento y se desapareció entre la pista. Siempre odiaba ser el narrador omnisciente de sus peleas. La castaña miró a Ron con expresión poco amistosa y se recostó más de su asiento. En ese momento, otro chico se sentó en la mesa de ambos Gryffindor y miró con deliberada curiosidad a Hermione.

-¡Hola!- la chica lo escudriñó con atención.

-Hola.- Ron contempló la escena y se cruzó de brazos.

-Dejar presentarme. Yo ser Perikles Adams. – cantó con una sonrisa. Se pasó una mano por el rubio cabello y se lo echó para atrás. -¿Haber visto nuestra presentación? La mamushka ser un baile tradicional de generaciones de generaciones. Increíble. Yo pretender ser a futuro el que logre coger los cuchillos.- Hermione bajó las defensas y sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, Perikles. Me llamo Hermione Granger y él es Ronald Weasley. Ambos somos de la casa Gryffindor y yo si vi la presentación. Fue bastante entretenida.- Perikles sonrió más ampliamente. Ron bufó.

-¡Fenomenal! Poseer ambos nombres increíbles. El director contó a mis padres todo eso de las casas. Espero ser Gryffindor también. Si caer en Slytherin, no poder a futuro hablarte, Hermione.-

-¿Se quedarán en el castillo?- Perikles asintió- ¿Por qué fue que vinieron aquí?- el chico vaciló un poco.

-Todo ese asunto ser secreto. Yo suponer que tiene que ver con la revolución.- Ron se enderezó un poco en su puesto y miró al chico con confusión. Hermione dibujó la misma expresión.

-¿Revolución? ¿Cuál revolución?- Perikles pidió más silencio.

-Pues la Revolución. El movimiento contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. A futuro, vuestro director insistir en que el Mago al que todos temen destruirá Azkaban y será líder del Ministerio de Magia, vuestro ministerio de magia. – Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una pronunciada mirada.

-¿Y que juegan familias como tú en todo esto?- preguntó Ron en un susurro, con la boca aparentemente seca. Perikles lo estudió detenidamente.

-Vuestro director emprenderá algún día largos viajes. Fuera del país. En un lugar donde la nieve azota durante 180 días… y nosotros, los Adams, estar allí, dispuestos a ayudar.- el tono confidencial desapareció inmediatamente de su boca. –Por eso yo quedarme aquí en Hogwarts. Yo ser el vínculo que aparentemente unirá a vuestro director con mi familia. Pero en realidad, todo ser mentira. Ser eso lo que su director quiere que todo el mundo piense.- Hermione lo meditó dentro de un largo rato.

-¿Si es confidencial y secreto, lo que me doy cuenta ahora que lo es, por qué se lo cuentas a la primera persona que te lo pregunta?- Perikles se sonrojó ligeramente ante la pregunta de la chica.

-Ustedes ser amigos de Harry Potter. Harry Potter ser fundamental en los planes de vuestro director. Y tú, Hermione, ser de mi agrado.- en este punto, Ron volvió a adoptar una posición hosca y se levantó aburridamente de la silla. Segundos después, Hermione se vio arrastrada hasta la pista de baile por su nuevo amigo, Perikles Adams.

El pasillo se hallaba desierto. Draco caminaba con prisa, tambaleándose un poco y muerto de calor. A pesar de que el frío podría congelar el alma de cualquiera. Dio tres vueltas alrededor y una puerta se materializó instantáneamente. Draco hipó y entró.

La sala era un poco pequeña. Estaba bastante decorada. Una gigantesca cama color rojo, como la sangre, se encontraba en el centro y algunos estandartes rojos y verdes cubrían toda la superficie de las paredes. Había una puerta continua que daba a un baño y varios cojines verdes en el suelo. También había una estantería de libros. El chico no se sorprendió de ver a Hermione, aún con el vestido de la fiesta, inmersa en un grueso tomo sobre la cama.

-Típica bruja de un reino.- Hermione se sobresaltó y lo miró.

-Prefiero ser la bruja que la princesa del reino.- comentó con un dejo de sarcasmo. Draco se acercó más y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por si no encuentras castillo en algún lugar?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras. La castaña pasó la página del libro con violencia y lo ignoró. -¿O por temor a no encontrar un príncipe con capa y espada?

-Yo busco un príncipe con cerebro, no con "capa y espada"- contestó, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. Draco enarcó una ceja.

-Oh, menos mal. Porque capa y espada no tengo.- Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y a caso cerebro si?- Ambos chicos se miraron en silencio. Draco la miró de manera amenazante. Para su sorpresa, Hermione sonrió abiertamente. –Sólo bromeaba…- agregó riendo entre dientes. Una sonrisa se asomó por la cara del rubio y empezó a reír también. Pensó en que ésta era la primera vez que ambos reían juntos, y no que uno se reía de otro. La castaña suspiró y cerró el libro. Draco la observó en silencio. Ésta se levantó, dejó el libro en el estante y se acercó a Malfoy, mirándolo con determinación.

-¿Qué?- la chica suspiró de nuevo.

-Quiero que me prometas algo. Es una promesa más por ti que por mi, Malfoy- Draco esperó. Hermione no decía nada así que se aclaró la garganta.

-No esperarás que Pansy y yo terminemos nuestra…-

-No me interesa lo que tú y Parkinson hagan o dejen de hacer- atajó la chica enseguida. Draco frunció el ceño. –Pero estoy segura que no querrás que ella se entere de esto, ¿no?- El rubio no dijo nada. –Y yo tampoco quiero que Harry y Ron se enteren.-

-¿Es mi imaginación ó me estás poniendo condiciones?- siseó arrastrando las palabras.

-Es tu imaginación.- susurró la castaña acercándose a él. Para su sorpresa, Hermione le acarició el cabello con cautela. Como Draco no se apartó, la chica siguió acariciándolo por unos segundos. El rubio tuvo ocasión de detallar su rostro de cerca. Hermione tenía unas pestañas enormes, y su nariz era casi perfecta. Sus orejas eran algo pequeñas, pero no pudo examinarlas bien debido a que sus abundantes bucles las escondían. En ese instante, la boca de la chica trazó una media sonrisa. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba comenzando a disfrutar algo, o eso era lo que él había alcanzado a percibir hasta ese momento. Draco sintió deseos de extender más esa sonrisa, sintió deseos de complacerla. Cuando quiso besarla, su rostro se tensó ligeramente mientras pensaba. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era extremadamente prohibido. Y sin embargo, Hermione tenía el sabor de un deseo imposible ó una felicidad imperfecta. Ella misma se lo había demostrado con sus palabras: tendrían algo prohibido, secreto,_ inimaginable_. Su aventura quedaría oculta en la intimidad de ésta habitación y en lo más recóndito de sus mentes. Ambos descubrirían algún día el aburrimiento. Él se hartaría de ella o ella de él, estaba seguro de eso.

Porque todo lo que se construye sobre una base endeble se derrumba con el tiempo. Draco no pudo seguir en sus pensamientos porque Hermione lo había besado en ese momento. Ella lo estaba besando justo ahora.

Se acostaron sobre las rojizas sábanas y el rubio comenzó a quitarle lentamente el vestido. Hermione se abrazó más a él y lo desprendió por completo de su traje. Draco la besó muchas veces, más bien demasiadas. Le acarició con detenimiento cada pedazo de su cuerpo y la chica sólo se mordía el labio a consideración. Se sintió levemente frustrada, no quería que el tiempo pasara y mucho menos que el Slytherin se detuviera. Desabrochó el pantalón del chico y continuó besándolo, decidiendo que este absurdo deseo era _inconfesable._ Que perduraría a través del tiempo y que no pensaría en todas las consecuencias que podría acarrear lo que estaban haciendo. Se limitaría a _sentir._

Draco la hizo suya en ese preciso instante. Al escuchar su respiración entrecortada, pensó que ésta era en realidad su primera vez con ella. Ésta, la única vez hasta ahora, que ambos quisieron lo mismo.

-Sonríe…- la castaña escuchó el susurró de Draco sin comprender. –Sonríe...- repitió un poco exhausto. Hermione sonrió tímidamente pero el rubio no pareció conforme. Siguió besándola hasta que la chica dejó de corresponderle. Un segundo después, su respiración se había vuelto acompasada y el chico se percató de que se había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos.


	8. La visita en Azkaban

_Cap. 11 La visita en Azkaban_

El expreso de Hogwarts salió esa mañana cargado de estudiantes que se alejaban del castillo por la Navidad. La Madriguera sería una vez más el punto de encuentro de la Orden del Fenix por lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían decidido pasar las vacaciones allá.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Ginny entró divertida, con una diminuta caja bajo su regazo. Cuando Ron la vio, frunció los labios, tratando de contener las palabras. Harry movió su pieza de ajedrez y por un momento pensó que lograría un Jaque. En ese momento, Hermione miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

-Hermione alguien quiere hablarte.- la castaña se sobresaltó y miró con confusión a Ginny.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó con temor. Ginny sonrió.

-Te mostraré el camino.- La chica se levantó mecánicamente de su asiento y salió detrás de la hermana de Ron. Caminaron unos segundos en los que la castaña no dejaba de asomarse en cada compartimiento. Se detuvo instantáneamente al reconocer uno en particular. Varios chicos Slytherin se hallaban dentro. Parkinson estaba entre ellos, pintando sus uñas con expresión aburrida. Zabini, un chico alto y oscuro miraba a Pansy distraídamente. Crabbe y Goyle también se encontraban allí, junto con Theodore Nott. Zabini volteó en ese instante hacia la salida y miró a Hermione. La chica retrocedió. El Slytherin le sonrió malévolamente durante unos segundos.

-¿Hermione?- Ginny la miró con preocupación. Hermione se apartó rápidamente sintiéndose incómoda. Siguieron caminando un poco hasta que la pelirroja se detuvo.

-¿Quién quería hablar conmigo, Ginny?- Ginny se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo. Verás, supongo que mi hermano ya te contó y tú seguramente me viste el día del baile… con un chico.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Si, te vi. Estabas con el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.-

-No quiero que tengas ningún tipo de prejuicio. Eres mi amiga después de todo, y quiero tu aprobación.- Ginny vaciló unos segundos. –Él es increíble.- Hermione no dijo nada. Le sorprendía un poco el hecho de que la chica estuviera confiando tan ciegamente en ella. Y más que todo, que quisiera su aprobación para salir con un Slytherin. Pensó de manera cínica que no era la única que tenía un romance disparatado después de todo. A pesar de que después de la noche del baile no se habían vuelto a ver. Hermione había tenido la vaga esperanza de despedirse hoy, pero su mente se llenó de molestia al ver que ni siquiera estaba en el compartimiento de sus amigos. ¿Se habría quedado en Hogwarts para Navidad? -¿Hermioneeee?- la chica dio un respingo y miró a Ginny. Por una extraña razón no quiso confesar su secreto, al menos no en ese momento. Su situación era muchísimo peor que la de Ginny, en gran parte.

-No tengo idea de cómo será Flint, Ginny. Supongo que por eso es que crees que sacaré conclusiones rápidas de él, y quizá sean erradas, debido a que tú si lo conoces. No veo ningún problema en que salgan. Sólo… piensa bien antes de hacer las cosas. Es un Slytherin, después de todo.- terminó en un murmullo, dirigiendo la frase más para ella misma que para su amiga. –Y si crees que él te hará olvidar definitivamente a Harry, pues me parece más conveniente la relación aún.- Ginny sonrió.

-Eres la mejor, Hermione.- saltó, para darle un abrazo.

-¿No te molestó que haya ido con él al baile o sí?- Ginny no contestó inmediatamente.

-Con Marcus a mi lado, no tuve oportunidad de molestarme por lo que el resto del mundo hiciera.- Hermione sonrió abiertamente.

-Eso si no me lo esperaba. Creo que ese Marcus me agrada.- Hermione no había terminado de completar la oración cuando el compartimiento del lado izquierdo se abrió violentamente. Ginny se sobresaltó. La castaña vislumbró a un chico alto, de contextura atlética, cabello largo y oscuro y mirada astuta.

-¡Marcus!- Hermione observó como Ginny se guindaba del cuello del chico y le sonreía. –Marcus, quiero aprovechar de presentarte a Hermione.- el Slytherin le dirigió una mirada indescifrable a Hermione y le extendió la mano.

-Un placer- dijo tiesamente. La castaña vaciló.

-Igual.- Ginny estaba encantada.

-Bueno Hermione, no creo que signifique un problema el llegar sola al vagón de Harry y mi hermano ¿cierto?- Hermione pilló la indirecta al instante y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-No hay problema, te veo más tarde. Adiós, Flint.- Marcus alzó ambas cejas trazando una extraña mueca.

-Adios, Granger.-

* * *

Odiaba tener que venir a este lugar. Su mente se atormentaba ante cada grito desolado, ante cada risa trastornada, ante cada resignada mirada. Soltó un resoplido al sentir la presencia de los dementores cerca. A su mente vinieron toda clase de pensamientos humillantes de su niñez. Él escuchando a sus padres hablar a hurtadillas. Su padre diciendo que no era bueno en nada. Su madre confesando que siempre quiso una hija.

Draco cerró los ojos un momento y apartó con decisión esos pensamientos, tratando de sustituirlos por otro más agradable. Su madre caminaba delante de él, de celda en celda buscando la que habitaba su padre. Los dementores se acercaban a ellos como ratas hambrientas, deseosas de probar algo diferente a las vergonzosas almas que vivían en Azkaban. Las voces de sus padres volvieron a su cabeza, entremezclados con la envidia que siempre había sentido hacia Harry Potter. Su madre se alejó cada vez más de él y el frío lo hacía temblar.

-¡Draco! Por aquí.- el joven dio unos pasos aletargados hasta quedar cerca de su padre. Fingió compostura. Al girar el rostro, pudo apreciar un hombre desnutrido sentado en una pequeña silla. Su cabello, antes blanco como la nieve, se encontraba sucio y opaco, impidiendo apreciar bien su cara.

-Eres tú… Draco?- preguntó el hombre con voz rasposa. Acercándose inmediatamente a ellos. Para lucir tan demacrado, sus reflejos seguían siendo los mismos. Estudió a su hijo y a su esposa fijamente por un minuto sin decir palabra. Tenía la boca fruncida y su mirada exhibía cierto brillo. –Para verla.- demandó con un alarido entrecortado. Draco lo observó curioso antes de subirse la manga de su camisa y mostrarle la marca tenebrosa. Lucius la observó calculadoramente antes de dirigir un par de miradas fuera de sí a su esposa.

-Estoy asustada Lucius.- susurró Narcissa sujetando sus manos a través de la celda. Draco frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Narcissa trató de contener un lloriqueo cuando miró a su hijo con ojos vidriosos.

-Draco, hijo. Todo esto ha sido un error.- dijo tapándose la boca, no pudiendo seguir. Lucius tragó saliva, también con ojos vidriosos.

-Draco, el Señor de las Tinieblas te convirtió en mortífago para vengarse de mi.- El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿De qué va todo esto? Vayan al grano.- exigió con un leve susurro. Lucius miró gravemente a su esposa.

-Simplemente muéstrale el recuerdo, Narcissa.- La mujer hipó levemente y se sacó un pañuelo del vestido. Era pequeño, de ceda con bordes plateados. Al cerrar los ojos y llevarse la varita a la cien una especie de gas amarillento se desprendió de su cabeza y Narcissa lo dirigió hasta el pañuelo y se lo entregó a su hijo. Draco lo sujetó unos segundos sin hacer nada, temeroso de lo que podría ver a continuación. Ambos padres lo miraban con ojos vidriosos. Con un hondo suspiro, el rubio sacudió el pañuelo y esperó.

Pudo reconocer inmediatamente su casa, dejando de sentir el arrebatador frío de Azkaban. Narcissa vestía una larga pijama y caminaba de un lado para otro con los brazos cruzados, preocupada. El timbre en la puerta la alertó de que su visita había llegado. Corrió hacia las puertas de la mansión y las abrió ella misma. Draco supuso que era bastante entrada la noche porque ninguno de sus mayordomos había salido a abrirla. Su tía Bellatrix entró feliz y con expresión airosa.

-Eres afortunada Cissy, no atiendo los llamados a última hora de todo el mundo.- La mujer miró a la mortífago con temor.

-Necesito que me digas la verdad, Bella. ¿Qué planea el Señor de las Tinieblas con Draco?- la sonrisa de Bellatrix desapareció de su rostro y fue sustituida por una mirada de odio.

-No revelaré los secretos de mi amo a alguien como tú.- sanjó de mala gana. Narcissa dibujó una expresión de rencor. –Mantente alejada de todo este asunto y no saldrás lastimada cissy, te lo prometo. Él nunca ha tenido interés especial en ti de todas formas.-

-¡No me mantendré alejada de mi familia, Bellatrix! Protegeré a mi hijo cueste lo que cueste- Bella rió socarronamente.

-¿Y cómo lo protegerás de morir, hermanita?- Narcissa se dejó caer en una silla con ojos vidriosos.

-¿Entonces es cierto?- susurró alarmada.

-Narcissa, mi Amo jamás perdonará a tu marido por haber dejado ir a Potter en el Ministerio. Si, convirtió a Draco sólo para que ustedes dos sufrieran porque le va a mandar a hacer cosas, imposibles. Cosas que el chico no podrá hacer. Es probable que lo mate.- la expresión de Bellatrix se suavizó un poco al ver a su hermana. –Por eso cissy, no te entrometas en esto y estarás bien. Eres mi hermana.-

El recuerdo se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y las frías celdas de Azkaban volvieron a visualizarse. Draco pestañeó con los ojos ligeramente llorosos. Entonces, todo esto había sido una farsa. Él no era un mortífago. Sólo había sido ingenuamente engañado por el señor tenebroso. El rubio apretó las manos y miró con rencor a su padre.

-¿En qué nos metiste?- exigió saber alzando la voz. Lucius se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Tienen que huir, olvídense de mi. Yo moriré aquí probablemente. Deben irse del país, refugiarse, lejos de él.- murmuraba descontrolado el hombre.

-No voy a huir. Nos encontrará y aniquilará. A mamá y a mi.- murmuró Draco de mala gana. –Si tendré que hacer cosas imposibles las haré. – su madre iba a decir algo pero él la interrumpió. –Sin chistar. Mamá planeará nuestra escapada al final de mi curso. Se que aún estaré vivo para esa fecha, y el creerá que soy su más grande seguidor.- Narcissa lo abrazó desesperadamente y lloró en silencio sobre su hombro. Lucius lo miraba con tristeza. Draco lo retó con la mirada. –Yo protegeré a mi familia.- terminó dándole un abrazo protector a su madre.

Narcissa se secó los ojos, sonriendo tímidamente. –Yo... de acuerdo. Prepararé nuestra huida. Deberías venir con nosotros, Lucius. Nos iremos lejos, muy lejos.- Draco empezó a caminar, alejándose de la celda. Narcissa y Lucius seguían sujetándose de las manos.

-Haré lo posible por huir con ustedes, yo… - Draco se alejó lo suficiente como para no oír el resto. Se apretó lentamente su brazo, donde tenía la marca tenebrosa, decidido a hacerla valer.

* * *

Hermione despertó esa mañana ahogada entre almohadas. Se incorporó, un poco acalorada, apenas percatándose del bullicio que se extendía en la recámara. Se estrujó lo suficiente los ojos y encontró a sus dos amigos, junto a Ginny, destapando regalos. Ron estaba simplemente ensimismado. Admiraba su nuevo juego de ajedrez mágico con un amor casi repulsivo. Harry le deseó a su amiga Feliz Navidad y le pasó su regalo. La castaña, semidormida aún, destapó la caja y admiró un pequeño atrapa sueños de colores.

-Harry, ¡Gracias!.. es la primera vez que no me regalan un libro.- acariciando las pequeñas plumas azules que guindaban del regalo. Ginny en ese momento se hallaba concentrada leyendo una extensa carta. Hermione se apresuró a averiguar que más cosas le habían obsequiado y descubrió que el regalo de Ron era un extraño frasco de perfume que olía muy bien y el de Ginny un diario mágico.

-Se que tú no eres de las que escribe en diarios y eso. Pero cuando lo vi, pensé que quizá cambiarías de idea.- objetó la pelirroja en un rápido murmullo. Hermione sonrió encantada. El diario consistía en un pequeño libro de bolsillo color sangre. No tenía candado alguno pero al abrirlo, las instrucciones explicaban que la tinta sólo se mostraría a su propio dueño, y a quien añorara de corazón leer sus secretos.

-Aún te queda un regalo, Hermione. Mi mamá dice que llegó en una lechuza esta madrugada.- vociferó Ron lanzándole un paquete negro que había quedado olvidado en un rincón de la cama. Hermione frunció el ceño y empezó a abrirlo.

Se trataba de un objeto circular, firmemente protegido por una gruesa superficie de nylon. Hermione tardó unos minutos en abrirlo. Un pequeño sobre cayó y la castaña por fin admiró el regalo. Un hermoso espejo circular de bordes oscuros contenía el reflejo que la estaba mirando en ese instante. Lo observó durante unos segundos más sin decir palabra. A pesar de que era un espejo común y corriente, tenía algo diferente a los demás y no lograba ver que era. Tal véz la superficie del vidrio no daba la impresión de ser completamente sólida… tal véz hubiera algo extraño, moviéndose del otro lado.

-¿De quien es?-

-De mis padres…- contestó la chica, sobresaltándose. Ron miró interesado pero luego se encogió de hombros. Ginny en esos momentos sonreía satisfecha hacia un oso de peluche. El pelirrojo al verla, intercambió una sombría mirada con Harry.

-Está de más preguntar quien te lo regaló ¿cierto?- Ginny los miró con recelo.

-Que te importa Ron, ¿Por qué no mejor desenvuelves el regalo de Lavander?- El chico abrió y cerró varias veces la boca. Hermione desconectó sus oídos de la pequeña discusión que empezó entre los dos hermanos y volvió a concentrarse en su regalo. Sacó del sobre, sin destinatario, una pequeña carta con una caligrafía bastante esmerada.

_Querida Granger:_

_Feliz Navidad. Espero que mi regalo no sea descubierto por manos impertinentes que seguramente estarán compartiendo la Navidad contigo. Me hubiera gustado haberme despedido de ti personalmente, y también me hubiera gustado escuchar tu voz a lo largo de estas interminables semanas de vacaciones, que no hace falta decir, han sido las peores. Después de darle muchas vueltas, conseguí el regalo perfecto que me permitirá satisfacer mis deseos y espero que estés dispuesta a ayudarme._

_El regalo es un espejo de doble sentido. Gracias a él, podrás verme, en vez de admirar tu reflejo. Yo te estaré observando del otro lado. Sólo tienes que pensar en mí con todas tus fuerzas y pronunciar mi nombre. No hace falta preguntarte cómo te ha ido a ti, espero tener la oportunidad de hacerlo "personalmente", por medio del espejo._

_Sinceramente, Draco_

Hermione leyó rápidamente la carta unas siete veces más. Se sentía eufórica. Quería saltar por toda la habitación y reír a carcajadas pero tenía que contenerse. Debía hacerlo.

Pasó su mirada una y otra vez por ciertas líneas como: "Me hubiera gustado haberme despedido de ti personalmente" ó "Sinceramente, Draco". La alegría, lamentablemente, no le dejaba espacio a la incertidumbre que se había apoderado de ella los días anteriores. A pesar de que se había cuestionado interminables veces su nueva relación con su peor enemigo, no pudo evitar escaparse de la Madriguera en horas vespertinas, con el espejo de doble sentido en su regazo. Se ajustó un poco los guantes y se deshizo de algunos copos de nieve que adornaban sus bucles. Suspiró y se mordió el labio. La imagen del rubio apareció instantáneamente en su mente, vestido tan elegante como lo había visto la última vez y a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Draco… Malfoy.- susurró, desprendiendo un pequeño vapor de su boca. Al principio, nada sucedió. Hermione continuó observando la extraña superficie del espejo hasta que su cara se invadió de una aparente desilusión. De repente, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, el rostro de Draco se materializó en la superficie del espejo, lleno de curiosidad.

-Pensé que nunca me llamarías- siseó, abriendo más los ojos. La castaña sonrió un poco.

-No quería que me descubrieran.- el chico no habló inmediatamente, más bien la estudió un poco.

-¿Qué haces fuera de casa con ésta ventisca?- preguntó con tono perspicaz.

-¡Vamos, Malfoy! Trato de evitar manos y ojos impertinentes.- contestó la castaña restándole importancia. Draco sonrió. -¿Qué te ha pasado? Mencionaste que han sido unas Navidades terribles.- el chico frunció el ceño, meditando que decir.

-Ya sabes, sin mi padre aquí no estoy viviendo una atmósfera muy navideña.- murmuró esquivando su mirada. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y Hermione no supo que decir.

-Bueno, las mías tampoco han sido las mejores. Se supone que pasaría vacaciones con mis padres en alguna isla tropical. En cambio, he tenido que quedarme aquí, en la casa de Ron.- Draco escuchó sus palabras con atención y sonrió.

-Siempre he querido saber que hacen para divertirse en la ratone….- Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. –Madriguera.- repuso al instante.

-Pasar el tiempo, juntos. Y en verano más que todo, jugar pequeños partidos de quidditch.- Draco enarcó una ceja.

-Granger, tu odias el quidditch. Al menos, eso es lo que he notado.- la chica se encogió de hombros. Draco se pasó distraídamente una mano por el cabello. –En mi casa la pasarías muchísimo mejor.- Hermione resopló.

-¿Qué podría hacer alguien como yo en tu casa?-

-Primero pasarías una semana entera dentro de mi estudio leyendo libros.- La chica soltó una risa. –Segundo podríamos acampar en mi jardín.-

-¿Acampar en tu jardín?- preguntó la castaña volviendo a reír.

-Si, muchas veces lo he hecho con mis amigos. Pero contigo sería distinto, te invitaría a observar las estrellas toda la noche.-

-¿O sea que te gusta la Astronomía?- Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo se que no te pondría a hacer algo que no te gustara.- Hermione sonrió abiertamente.

-Entonces deja a las _capere balbus _en el olvido.- Draco rodó los ojos.

-¡Pero si ya lo he hecho!- Hermione le sonrió abiertamente y el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa. Un segundo después tosió un poco, aparentemente apenado por la extraña escena. –Bueno esto, más te vale que nunca rompas el espejo.- Hermione pestañeó varias veces.

-¿Romperlo? – Draco la miró receloso.

-Promételo.- Hermione alejó un poco el rostro del espejo con expresión confundida. El rubio suspiró y la observó un instante más. –Si… por alguna razón volvemos a ser el Malfoy y la Granger de antes, los espejos perderán sentido.- Hermione dibujó una expresión abatida. No había pensado por un momento cuando éste ridículo juego acabaría y sintió algo pesado caerle en el estómago.

-Oh… bueno, supongo que tienes razón.- Draco siguió mirándola sin pestañear.

-Nunca pretenderás decirme que tanto trama Potter ¿cierto?- la castaña bufó y lo miró con expresión herida.

-¡Eres un basura Malfoy si piensas que porque tu y yo…!- Hermione se detuvo abruptamente y enrojeció instantes después. -¿Acaso sólo intentas llegar a él utilizándome?- el rubio abrió los ojos con asombro. -¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?- susurró moviendo la mirada de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué..? ¡Por supuesto que no!- Hermione aún conservaba la expresión herida y sus ojos estaban ligeramente aguados. -¡Granger no seas ridícula! Sólo quise saber… ¡sabes muy bien como son mis sentimientos hacia Potter!-

-¡Y tú sabes muy bien cuales son los míos hacia él!- gritó la chica perdiendo los estribos. El viento sopló fuertemente alborotando su cabello y produciendo sonidos extraños en las ramas de los árboles cercanos. Draco endureció su mirada y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos antes esas palabras ¿sentimientos hacia él?

-Entonces si sientes algo, no deberías estar haciéndome perder mi tiempo contigo, si tu corazón late tan desenfrenadamente por él.- y justo al ver la expresión lamentada y confundida en el rostro de la chica, el rubio perdió contacto visual con el espejo, lo tiró con fuerza a un lado y la superficie dejó de reflejar el lugar donde se hallaba su gemelo.

* * *

Esa noche Hermione no pudo dormir. No dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama y taparse la cara con la almohada. Dejó de hacerlo cuando olfateó un pequeño olor a humedad que la hizo estornudar. Se entrelazó los brazos y miró enfurruñada hacia el techo. La aplacada respiración de Ginny se escuchaba a su lado y el viento seguía soplando con gran intensidad, haciendo que crujieran un poco los vidrios de las ventanas. Se estrujó los ojos con fuerza y profirió un gemido. Había sido la mujer más ilusa de toda la tierra. ¿Cómo pudo creer que alguien como Draco Malfoy se fijaría de verdad en ella?¿Cómo creyó que el chico que la había insultado durante toda su vida y semanas antes, haciéndola trabajar para él mediante amenazas, llegaría a sentir la más mínima de las atracciones hacia su persona? Que terrible era sentirse equivocada. La sensación de saber que había hecho algo mal la colmaban de un remordimiento consigo misma demasiado grande. No podía creer todavía que hubiera dejado quitarse su virginidad, lo más puro de su persona, por ese desalmado que sólo se acercaba a ella para sacarle información sobre Harry. La idea era abominable, pero mucho más fácil de creer que lo que había pensado al principio… que se acercaba porque la quería.

Hermione bufó. Malfoy nunca, jamás, podría sentir algo hacia una sangre sucia. No lo habían criado de esa manera. Y ahora, ella tenía un espejo de doble sentido que era la pareja del que él tenía, y había prometido no romperlo si volvían a ser los de antes. Hermione se mordió el labio. No rompería el espejo, a pesar de que acababa de decidir ser la misma Granger de antes. La Granger estudiosa, decidida y correcta. La que nunca traicionaría a sus amigos ni a su casa acostándose con su peor enemigo. Seguía pensando en el chico cuando la cama de al lado rechinó. La chica giró un poco el rostro y vislumbró a su amiga, Ginny, levantarse de la cama. Caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación procurando hacer el menor de los ruidos. Hermione vaciló unos instantes, espero lo que consideró necesario y luego salió apresuradamente de la cama, se colocó unas zapatillas, un sweater y dejó la habitación.

La casa se encontraba increíblemente silenciosa. La castaña casi podía sentir la apacible respiración de toda la familia Weasley atravesando las paredes. Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras y descubrió que Ginny no estaba en la cocina, decidió salir al patio y sujetó fuertemente su varita, un poco temerosa. El frío logró congelarle hasta las entrañas. Sin embargo, divisó una lucecita en el depósito de chatarra del Señor Weasley y corrió rápidamente hasta allá. Después de aferrarse fuertemente a una de las ventanas y asomar indiscretamente la cabeza, los vio en la parte más alejada del depósito.

-No entiendo por qué te preocupa ahora mi vida personal.- Ginny se cruzó de brazos. Harry la miró con seriedad.

-¡Tu hermano es el que me preocupa! Ha sufrido bastante contigo últimamente. ¿En qué pensabas al aceptar a Flint?- la pelirroja bufó.

-¿Qué te importa?- preguntó alargando mucho las palabras.- Y discúlpame, pero soy yo la que conozco a Marcus, no tú. No aceptaré que empieces a sacar conclusiones erradas.- Harry abrió la boca con asombro.

-¡Es un Slytherin!- manifestó lanzando un golpe a la mesa. Ginny retrocedió.-¡Un sangre pura! ¡Un jugador de quidditch que nunca pone en duda el tirarte de tu escoba!-

-¡Deja de cuestionarlo!-

-Dime un solo motivo por el cual no pueda cuestionarlo y te dejaré hacer con tu vida lo que quieras.- la chica alzó una ceja amenazadoramente.

-¿Cuándo yo he cuestionado las chicas con las que sales? ¿Cuándo critiqué a Chang?-

-Es una situación completamente distinta.- intentó aclarar el moreno.- Cho no es como Flint. Ella es especial- Hermione del otro lado se tapó la boca para no jadear. Estaba muy segura que su amigo había ido demasiado lejos. Ginny miró a Harry con una ligera sorpresa. Pasaron un minuto o dos antes de que alguien volviera a hablar y cuando la chica lo hizo, su voz salió suave, tímida, decidida y mortífera.

-Cho Chang es especial.- repitió lanzando una sonrisa triste. Vaciló unos instantes, pero luego empezó a acercarse a Harry lentamente. –Cho Chang logra arrancarle suspiros al famoso Harry Potter y cautivarlo hasta lograr que no desee a alguien que no sea ella. –Quedó a centímetros del chico y lo miró acusadoramente. -¿Acaso te desespera el no tenerla cerca, Harry?- preguntó con anhelo buscando su mirada y acercándose peligrosamente a él. Harry volteó el rostro bruscamente. -¿Y si me tienes cerca a mi?- preguntó, buscándolo de nuevo. Harry no cambió de postura. Ginny se llenó de una ira incontrolable. -¿No sientes nada, verdad?- el chico tragó saliva y la observó de soslayo. Ginny se alejó un poco. –No sientes nada, así esté a punto de besarte y meterme dentro de tu piel…- Harry por fin la miró directamente a los ojos pero Ginny no se inmutó. Sonrió casi tristemente y bajó la mirada. –No, no sientes nada.- concluyó dándole la espalda y caminando hasta la salida pero entonces, Harry la alcanzó, la sujetó por el brazo y la obligó a voltearse. Ginny jadeó y lo miró impresionada. El moreno no dejó de mirarla con coraje. Intentó acercarse, y al hacerlo Ginny alzó las cejas y dibujó una expresión burlona antes de sentir los cálidos labios del chico abalanzarse con fiereza hacia ella. Ginny le correspondió, quizá con demasiada pasión por lo que Harry la aferró fuertemente y la acercó más hacia si. El chico le acarició el cabello con desesperación y sujetó su rostro con las manos. Ginny se separó escabrosamente de su boca y lo miró desafiante. –Es… una situación completamente igual.- susurró con vocecita inocente. Harry la miró confundido. –Marcus es igual a Cho. Él es especial.- sonrió al ver como la cara del moreno se descompuso por completo y salió trotando del taller de herramientas con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa.

* * *

Malfoy practicó muchas noches. Depositó toda su confianza en Snape para que éste lo entrenara en Oclumancia. Y llegado este día, se sentía verdaderamente capaz de engañar, al menos superficialmente, al que no debía ser nombrado. Se encontraba en la entrada de un cementerio junto a algunos Slytherin. Esta noche él sin saberlo sería el protagonista. Jugaba distraídamente con su varita cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta en frente de él.

-Malfoy, debemos hablar un momento.- el rubio buscó instintivamente a Crabbe y a Goyle con la mirada. Pansy se percató de su reacción . –No Draco, quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte.- dieron pues, unos cuantos pasos, alejándose del grupo a petición de la chica.

-Ya lo se todo.- el chico abrió los ojos con aprensión. –Se que me has estado engañando con Lucinda. – terminó con voz decidida. En ese instante, Blaise desvió su mirada hacia la pareja. –Se que la noche del baile te fuiste con ella, dejándome en ridículo frente a toda la escuela y no puedo más que decir que estoy muy decepcionada de ti. Esperaré tus disculpas y tu explicación…- murmuró con menos decisión. Movió rápidamente la cabeza, haciendo ondear su flequillo. El viento sopló con intensidad en ese momento, helando a ambos chicos –Cuando estés preparado para dármelas.

Draco suspiró y sonrió, un poco aliviado. –Pansy si de verdad vas a creer todas esas porquerías que tus amigas te…-

-¿Acaso crees que no te conozco? Dime, cuando fue la última vez que nos acostamos? Descríbeme esa noche. – exigió la chica impertérrita. Draco pestañeó un segundo. Desde toda su metida de pata con Hermione, no concebía recordar la última vez que había estado con su novia. No recordaba ni donde había sido, ni cómo había sido. Su cara de sorpresa debió haberlo delatado al darse cuenta que Pansy había comenzado a llorar.

-Pansy, este no es el momento para esto. Mira, todos nos están mirando.- la chica se tapó el rostro lloriqueando.

-Sólo dime que lo sientes, Draco. Arrepiéntete de verdad.- Draco tragó saliva, incómodo.

-Lo lamento, Pansy. Te prometo que te dedicaré más tiempo de ahora en adelante y aclararemos el asunto al volver a Hogwarts. Está bien?- recitó lo más gentilmente posible. También jugó nerviosamente con las manos, tratando de pasar por novio arrepentido. La chica pareció aceptarlo y, secándose las lágrimas, caminó de regreso al grupo. El rubio llegó a ver como Zabini los observaba con amargura y se acercaba sigilosamente.

-Malfoy, si no le dices pronto la verdad se la diré yo. – Draco miró al moreno con una expresión peligrosa.

-¿Qué dijiste?- siseó acercándose.

-¿Crees que no la estás haciendo sufrir con todo esto?- Draco frunció el ceño extrañado.

-¿Y desde cuando eso te importa? Se que estás sacando malas conclusiones con respecto a todo el tema de Granger, cuando fuiste tú mismo el que me metiste en todo esto. – Zabini lo miró con odio.

-Yo no te amenacé con ninguna maldición, Malfoy. Y no, no tienes derecho a tratarla de ese modo mientras te revuelcas con una sangre sucia.- El rubio lo sujetó rápidamente por el hombro.

-Jamás volverás a llamarla así en mi presencia, ¿me entendiste?- Ambos se miraron por un momento, molestos.

-¿O qué, Malfoy? ¿La vas a defender de lo que es, sacrificando tu reputación?- rió el moreno incrédulo. Los ojos del rubio brillaron. Bufó sonoramente y soltó el hombro del chico. Iba a decir algo cuando todo el grupo fue convocado al interior del cementerio. Draco caminó de mala gana mientras su mente se llenaba de temor, concluyendo algo que hasta ahora se había esforzado en ignorar: Blaise no era su amigo. Además, tenía en su poder el más terrible de sus secretos. Un secreto que podría costarle todo.

-Malfoy, estaba esperando la oportunidad para mostrarte mi nuevo invento.- comentó Theodore Nott cuando Draco le pasó por el lado. El rubio hizo un ademán despectivo y siguió caminando a lo largo de las lápidas. Colagusano le dirigió una sonrisa escurridiza y se acercó a él.

-Tengo órdenes de salvaguardar su varita mientras habla con mi Amo, señor Malfoy.- chilló, extendiendo la mano. Los otros Slytherin observaron asombrados. Draco lo miró colérico pero no dijo nada. Lentamente sacó su varita y se la entregó a Colagusano, resuelto a no discutir. Sólo llegó a pensar que el que no debía ser nombrado no confiaba en él. Aparte de lo lúgubre y triste del lugar, el cementerio lucía un cierto abandono, con lápidas rotas, llenas de polvo, maceradas en el olvido. Los árboles mostraban perfiles deformados y la maleza parecía extrañamente invasora. Caminaron silenciosos, con la mirada fija en la figura que acababa de aparecer. Draco sintió un escalofrío premonitorio sin razón, una oscura sensación de alarma, unas ganas de escapar incontroladas. Se negó a pensar en esas cosas, ya que no sacrificaría la seguridad de su madre por un temor pasajero. Voldemort exhibía un semblante turbador. Con las rendijas de la nariz pintarrajeadas en su pálido rostro y sus mejillas, cavernosas, afectadas ante una torcida sonrisa. Alzó sus manos, en señal de bienvenida.

-Todos mis aprendices reunidos. Excepto uno. – miró a Draco de manera burlona. – Acércate, Malfoy. – el rubio dio un paso al frente, respiró profundo y se concentró, intentando resguardar sus ahora tan preciados pensamientos. –Draco Malfoy fue el primero, que vino a mi a enlistarse para servir a mi causa. Todo este tiempo no ha hecho otra cosa que intentar demostrar lo que vale. – comentó con voz sonora y profunda. Se acercó al Slytherin, y posó su huesuda mano sobre su hombro. Draco sintió repulsión pero se contuvo. La sonrisa de Voldemort se ensanchó aún más. –Muéstrales tu brazo, Malfoy. – el chico casi podía sentir la irregular respiración de su ahora Amo. Pasaron unos segundos, donde todos parecieron contener el aliento. Con un poco de pesar ahora, Draco se subió la manga de su negro suéter. La marca tenebrosa yacía ahí, maravillosamente grabada en la piel del chico. La cara de sorpresa de sus amigos era de fotografía. –Por esta razón Malfoy será el paladín de mi… - Voldemort se detuvo unos segundos, considerándolo. – pequeña Revolución dentro de Hogwarts. El los liderará y ayudará a seguir el camino que ya fue escogido para él. – terminó con voz dulce. Draco pestañeó con fuerza, intentando contener las ganas de pegarles patadas al aire. No era _esto _lo que él en realidad quería. Siempre había considerado al Señor de las Tinieblas como el máximo representante de sus ideas, la causa más justa para limpiar el mundo mágico de la gentuza. Nunca había notado lo egoísta, lo cruel, lo inhumano. Nunca se había dado cuenta que ser mortífago era firmar su sentencia de muerte, no un trabajo que podías dejar cuando te cansaras o cuando te tocara la jubilación. Tampoco era un juego, nunca había sido un juego.

-Dumbledore tiene que saber que en su colegio hay gente fiel a mí.- el silencio se rompió y unos cuantos dieron gritos de aprobación. Nott, Pucey, Baddock…-Y que hay personas capacitadas para limpiar Hogwarts.- concluyó, ensanchando su retorcida sonrisa. Draco lo miró confundido y bajó la guardia ¿Era esa la misión imposible? ¿Asesinar a alguien dentro de los muros de su escuela? Se arrepintió inmediatamente después de haberlo pensado, cuando observó atónito como Voldemort asentía, leyendo sus pensamientos. Sin proponérselo, había dejado que el que no debía ser nombrado entrara dentro de su mente, hasta ahora impenetrable gracias a su arduo entrenamiento con la Oclumancia. Se concentró neciamente en protegerse. Mientras Voldemort hablaba de nuevo. –Sirvan a Malfoy en Hogwarts, y me estarán sirviendo a mí. Porque con ustedes, _este _mortífago no olvidará al sangre sucia que tiene que matar. – la mayoría aplaudió mientras otros clavaron fijamente la mirada en Draco. El chico buscó a Zabini y lo encontró recostado de una gran lápida familiar. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, sonriéndose. Fue la primera vez que Malfoy se acobardó ante una sonrisa. Concluyó, llenándose de repulsión, que Blaise había pensado exactamente en la misma sangre sucia que él.


	9. La Casa de Los Gritos

**_Hola, gracias por todos sus comentarios, cada review me anima a postear más rápido Creo que son esos "toques" que le he dado a ciertos personajes que me hacen disfrutar escribiendo. Y bueno, este capitulo es bastante flojo pero necesario. Ya vendrá más drama.._**

_Confíen en Marcus, odien a Blaise y quieran a Draco :)_

_Cap 12. La Casa de Los Gritos._

El primer fin de semana del nuevo año un grupillo de estudiantes bastante abrigados salía del castillo rumbo al pueblo de Hogsmade. La brisa era tan fría que congelaba los rostros destapados de los más valientes. Hermione caminaba animadamente con sus dos mejores amigos y Hagrid, quien no le daba vergüenza recitar una vieja canción en el idioma de los gigantes. Algunos chicos reían al escucharlo. El grupo de Slytherin en cambio, pasó de largo dirigiéndoles miradas irritantes. Hermione vio como Draco iba de manos agarradas con Pansy. El rubio se atrevió a dirigirle una breve mirada antes de desaparecer con sus amigos. La Gryffindor suspiró, pensando en la última charla que había tenido con el chico. En realidad pensaba en él todas las noches. El alejamiento instantáneo de ambos había incitado a Hermione a tenerlo de nuevo. Era tan grande el deseo, tan funestas las ganas que le tenía a Draco que había dejado de creer en que éste la buscaba solo por Potter. No le importaba, de todas maneras siempre supo que todo ese asunto con el rubio era algo enfermo e insano. Su cuerpo traicionaba a su sentido común, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en estar con él en una cama de nuevo. Después podrían usar la boca para hablar, suponiendo que fuera necesario.

-¿En qué rayos estás pensando, Hermione?- la castaña se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de Ron. Se miraron confundidos unos segundos.

-¿Disculpa? Oh nada… yo…- balbuceó avergonzada, sin terminar la frase. Un calor extraño se extendió por su rostro y se le escapó una sonrisa. Ron también sonrió.

-Eh, está bien. ¿Qué quieres de tomar?- preguntó bastante interesado sin dejar de mirarla, con un ligero tono de galán. Harry trataba de esconder una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito. Se encontraban dentro de _Las Tres Escobas_, resguardándose del frío y preparados para comer y tomar algo. La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban en el lugar.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos leyendo el menú. –Creo que tomaré chocolate caliente. – murmuró más para si misma al momento que sacaba unas cuantas monedas de la cartera. Pero Ron fue más rápido. Sacó atropelladamente dinero del bolsillo.

-Yo te invitaré.- La chica pestañeó unos segundos. Harry se tapó la boca con las manos, fingiendo que bostezaba. Después de que los tres tuvieron sus bebidas se sentaron en un rincón del local. Vieron a Luna Lovegood entrar con Ginny y Neville Longbotoom, seguidos de una implacable y helada brisa. Ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron evitar el percatarse de las miradas que algunas chicas le dirigieron a Neville.

-¿Por qué lo están mirando?- preguntó Harry confundido. Hermione puso la mirada en blanco.

-Oh vamos Harry, todo el colegio sabe que Neville regresó cambiadísimo.- comentó risueña. Harry y Ron la miraron más confundidos aún. Hermione se terminó el sorbo y agregó. –Neville ahora es _guapo._- Terminó callándose ya que el mismo Neville se acercó con sus dos amigas a la mesa.

-Los andábamos buscando!- dijo con una gran sonrisa, sin tomar asiento. –Abrieron una nueva tienda, tatuajes! No queda muy lejos de aquí. – rió al momento que se alzaba la manga del brazo y mostraba su tatuaje. El rostro de un gran león que rugía levemente se mostraba en el brazo de Neville. Los chicos se quedaron impresionados. Pero entonces, Ginny y Luna enseñaron sus manos. Las dos tenían tatuajes de una lluvia de fuego y una luna menguante respectivamente.

-Suponíamos que ustedes también querrían hacerse algún tatuaje.- animó Luna. Ginny miró a Harry unos segundos y volteó la cara precipitadamente.

-No estoy seguro de que yo necesite otro tatuaje. – comentó escuetamente Harry, señalando su cicatriz. Por debajo de la mesa, Ron le dio una patada a su amigo. –OUG, mejor dicho, creo que me animo- corrigió de mala gana, observando con rencor a Ron.

-Genial entonces!- dijo Neville - ¿Vendrás tú también, Herm? – la chica había perdido interés en la conversación apenas unos segundos atrás porque había vislumbrado entrar a la cuadrilla de Slytherin en el lugar.

-Ella.. yo… por qué no van ustedes? Hace mucho frío afuera la verdad. – contestó Ron nerviosamente antes que su amiga. Le dirigió a Harry una mirada significativa. Harry suspiró, resignado.

-Vamonos, chicos. –

Hermione lanzó una pequeña maldición al aire al quemarse con la taza de chocolate. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo con gesto preocupado. Resulta que había estado sujetando la taza demasiado tiempo mientras veía como los Slytherin tomaban asiento.

-Si, Ron. Gracias por preocuparte. – le contestó un tanto distraída. El chico asintió y se quedó serio unos segundos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Neville ahora es _guapo?- _preguntó un poco contrariado. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Está flaco y musculoso. Pero más que eso es cuestión de actitud, llegó muy seguro de sí mismo este año. – Ron no dijo nada y empezó a mirar su taza.

-Yo…- se calló, buscando más valor. Hermione jugó con su cabello un poco. Entre los Slytherin estaban Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y la tal Greengrass. Y todos llevaban tazas gigantes en las manos. –Me gustó mucho lo que pasó entre los dos en el lago, a principios del curso. – soltó atropelladamente, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Esta vez, Hermione desvió su mirada y lo observó a él, contrariada. –Sé que debí haberlo dicho hace tanto tiempo e intenté disculparme. Pensé que no te había gustado.- murmuró apenado. La chica lo miraba sin decir palabras. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, luego tomó otro sorbo de chocolate caliente y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, ignorando la reciente revelación. Ron se envalentonó más. –El problema es que no tuve el valor para enseriarme contigo.- Hermione alzó peligrosamente las cejas, luego rió.

-Claro, era más fácil enseriarse con Lavander.- susurró con un tono efusivo. Ron enrojeció más, de ser eso posible. Un silencio muy incómodo se apoderó del momento. Pansy dirigió distraídamente su mirada hacia la pareja y sonrió, con malicia. Luego le dijo algo en el oído a Malfoy. El Slytherin dibujó una expresión consternada y miró a Hermione. En efecto, la chica estaba en una especie de cita con la comadreja. Sin pensarlo se levantó de su mesa y caminó enojado hasta donde estaban los Gryffindor. Ron se percató de su acercamiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- preguntó despectivamente. Draco tenía entrecerrados los puños y los observaba, molesto.

-¿Qué es esto acaso? ¿Una _cita?-_ habló, intentando sonar burlista. Hermione percibió cinismo en su voz. Pestañeó varias veces e intentó gesticular que no.

-Si, así que como verás estás sobrando.- interrumpió Ron, valientemente. Hermione bufó y lo miró impresionada. Con un movimiento rápido, se levantó de la silla, con expresión desolada.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba en una cita contigo, Ronald?- preguntó, sin salir de su asombro. No podía creer que Ron tuviera ahora el descaro de intentar estar con ella. Con ella, que lloró días enteros al verlo con Lavander después de lo que había pasado entre los dos. No, no estaba para nada dispuesta a aceptar algo así.

Dándole un empujón a Malfoy, caminó de mal humor hacia la salida, dejando atrás a los dos chicos.

* * *

No sólo se habían hecho tatuajes ese día. Harry, Neville, Luna y Ginny compraron ilegalmente una botella de wisky de fuego y andaban un poco felices, por las afueras del pueblo. Harry se había quitado su abrigo y su bufanda de Gryffindor. Andaba semidesnudo mostrando una gran cornamenta que habían tatuado en su espalda. Ginny lo miraba embelesada.

-_¡Expecto Patronum!_- un gran ciervo se materializó en el bosque y empezó a galopar en círculos. Harry encontraba muy divertido eso. -¡Mira Cornamenta!- gritó, enseñándole la espalda a su propio hechizo. Neville, Ginny y Luna reían descontrolados. Dieron tumbos un rato más hasta llegar a la casa de los gritos. Neville se recostó cerca de Luna y cerró los ojos, mareado. Harry en cambio, miró fijamente hacia la casa abandonada. Ginny caminaba en círculos, lentamente, mirando de vez en cuando a Harry.

-Pensé que estarías con Chang.- cantó con una vocecilla inocente. Harry bufó, obstinado.

-El hecho de que tenga un desliz con una chica no me obliga a salir con ella.- dijo, con un ligero tono prepotente. –Pero tú si deberías estar con Flint. ¿O me equivoco? – La pelirroja lo contempló, enojada.

-No te equivocas, yo tampoco tengo por qué andar con un _desliz-_ contestó, puntualizando la última palabra. Con una última mirada hostil, empezó a devolverse hacia el pueblo. Harry se quedó observándola un largo rato hasta que desapareció de vista. Luego se dio cuenta que Neville y Luna seguían con los ojos cerrados, recostados uno del otro. Lanzó un hondo suspiro y bebió más wisky de la botella. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que Ginny se fue, sólo sabía que había acabado la botella. Estaba muy mareado, y su estómago estaba empezando a molestarle. Siguió observando la casa, pensando en lo divertida que debió ser la juventud de su padre, convertido en ciervo, dando tumbos con los otros animales en esa casa. Lunático, renegado y convertido en hombre lobo, disfrutando con sus amigos Canuto y Cornamenta. Le hubiera gustado. Le hubiera gustado ser un animal más del grupo para disfrutar con Canuto y Cornamenta todos los momentos que la muerte le había arrebatado. Pensó tristemente, que al menos con Canuto había disfrutado un poco. A su padre en cambio, ni siquiera lo había conocido. No conscientemente.

Una figura en cuatro patas apareció en la entrada de la casa. Harry entrecerró los ojos, confundido. La figura se alejó un poco y empezó a correr de un lado a otro. El chico estaba seguro que todo era efecto del alcohol.

-¡Sirius!- gritó, soltando un abrupto hipo después. La figura se detuvo en seco y miró hacia la cerca. Si era un perro. El perro ladró, moviendo la cola animadamente. Harry se subió como pudo y traspasó la cerca, aún con la botella en la mano. El animal corrió por detrás de la casa, desapareciendo de vista. –Espera… demonios. – corrió hasta la casa, la puerta principal estaba abierta, así que decidió entrar. La Casa de los Gritos estaba tan igual como la recordaba. Quizá con mucho más polvo. Harry iluminó al interior de la casa con su varita y la recorrió de cabo a rabo durante algunos minutos. El suelo rechinaba con cada paso que Harry daba. Casi podía recordar con exactitud donde había conocido por fin a su padrino, y a Colagusano. Al subir las escaleras, y entrar en una de las habitaciones se detuvo en seco; había alguien sentado de espaldas a la puerta, mirando hacia la ventana. El chico caminó lentamente, un tanto nervioso, apuntando a la figura con la varita. La silueta era en realidad una forma blanquecina y difuminaba que parecía estar tarareando una canción. El hombre giró el rostro lentamente, observando al chico.

Harry lanzó un alarido, retrocediendo y cayendo al suelo, aún con la varita en ristre. Su corazón latía desbocado al mirar al mismísimo Sirius Black. El hombre le dedicó una triste sonrisa. Vestía la misma ropa desgastada que la noche que murió y su cabello lucía igual de salvaje que siempre. Sin embargo, no era él. Sus pupilas resplandecían melancólicamente, imitando sin mucho éxito esa mirada que en el pasado desprendía tanta vida. A Harry le parecía más una vela encendida, de esas que estaban a punto de apagarse.

-Esa no es la mejor manera de saludar a tu padrino, Harry. – el chico parpadeó varias veces, dirigiéndole una breve mirada a la botella que aún tenía en una mano. Luego volvió a mirar a su padrino.

-¿Sir… Sirius?- tartamudeó, con los ojos repentinamente vidriosos. La figura fantasmagórica se alzó por completo ante él y lanzó un resignado suspiro.

-Demasiado cobarde el haberme quedado, ¿cierto?- murmuró quedamente. Parecía temeroso de que Harry lo rechazara en esa forma. El Gryffindor se levantó lentamente, sin atreverse a quitarle la mirada de encima por si su padrino se desaparecía por completo. La botella se quedó en el suelo. Sirius alzó una ceja al verla. Harry sonrió un poco, incómodo.

-Estábamos… tú sabes… espera. ¡Por supuesto que no! Es increíble encontrarte aquí, yo… debí haber venido antes no pensé que estuvieras aquí. Sirius..- balbuceó de manera atropellada, comenzando a llorar. Sirius rió, encantado.

-¡Maravilloso! Hoy es un día muy afortunado. Nunca pensé que regresarías a este lugar. Tú entiendes, donde descubriste quien traicionó a tus padres. Pero pasé tantos momentos felices aquí, que yo…- paró, con voz entrecortada. Volvió a suspirar, un poco dramático.

-¿Soy el único que sabe de esto?- preguntó, invadido por una abatida tranquilidad. Sirius volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, distraído.

-No todo el mundo viene por acá, la verdad. De todas formas eres la persona a quien más necesitaba ver.- Harry se secó las lágrimas apenado y asintió. El vidrio de sus lentes estaba completamente empañado. –Harry, hay algo que debí haberte confiado antes de morir. Algo sobre cómo destruirlo. – añadió, sin querer decir su nombre. Su ahijado lo miró, extrañado.

-Dumbledore me encargó la misión. Ya estoy enterado.-Sirius empezó a desplazarse en círculos, apresurado.

-No, no entiendes. Lo dejé aquí, en algún lugar. Te ayudará a destruirlo. Confía, Harry. – balbuceó moviéndose rápidamente hacia otra habitación. A Harry le costó no impresionarse cuando su antiguo padrino traspasó la pared. Corrió rápido tras él sin entender. –Terminarás con todo esto y serás libre. Si, por fin serás libre. Tendrás un buen futuro, una buena muchacha. – intentó abrir una gaveta con su mano y se calló abruptamente, al ver que no podía sujetar cosas. Lanzó un grito frustrado y se echó al suelo. Harry lo observó unos cuantos segundos, abochornado. Se acercó a éste, que había hecho un mohín sobre su cuerpo y se tapaba el rostro.

-Sirius… Ya no te tienes que preocupar por todo esto.- susurró con lástima, observando el brillo perlado en el que se había transformado su cuerpo. El hombre rió con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué estoy muerto, no?- Harry tragó saliva.- Es doloroso, ¿sabes? Estás pero no estás. No puedes hacer nada que en vida podrías. – se calló unos segundos, saboreando sus palabras. –Solo recordar… recordar y arrepentirte por las cosas que no hiciste. – Sirius volvió a reír y miró a Harry unos segundos. –A pesar de eso, hay muchas cosas que estoy olvidando. Terrible, revivir día a día el pasado, con temor a olvidar mi vida, pero teniendo que soportar el dolor que conlleva eso. – el chico intentó poner una mano sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo. Sirius volvió a sonreír. –Sin embargo de ti no he olvidado nada.

-No creerás que alguno de nosotros te ha olvidado, Canuto.-

–Estoy seguro de que no. – sonrió abiertamente y estudió al chico otro rato. -Maldita sea, Harry, eres igual a tu padre. En todo lo que haces eres él. Pensé… no se, sobreviví en Azkaban, inventando recuerdos sobre ambos. Sobre una nueva vida en donde estabas tú. – La voz de Sirius se quebró, pero nada más. Harry lo observaba, entristecido. – Entonces después de todo, es como si no hubiera valido de nada. Como si hubiera sido mejor nunca salir de Azkaban– Harry bufó, molesto.

-¿No valió de nada? Sirius fuiste lo más cercano que tuve a un padre. No pasa un solo día en el que no te recuerde y agradezca haberte conocido. – El chico se levantó y lo miró con aire colérico. - ¿Y vas a venir y decirme que no valió de nada? – el semblante del fantasma se afligió y miró a Harry sorprendido. Harry se alejó de él y dibujó una expresión tajante. Para él, que Sirius escapara de Azkaban había sido la mayor muestra de valentía que alguien pudiera hacer jamás, digno de un Gryffindor y sin embargo, ahí estaba Sirius, lamentando haberlo hecho. –No entiendo que haces aquí, divagando en una casa polvorienta cuando yo ya no te necesito. – espetó, lleno de dolor. Sirius se levantó del suelo mirándolo seriamente. – Siempre me alegraba, imaginando que ya estabas reunido con mi padre, contándole como es su hijo. – su voz se quebró peligrosamente pero siguió. –Pero estás aquí, cobardemente escondido, temeroso de seguir. – se llenó de valor y murmuró: -Pensé que eras un Gryffindor. – Sirius se levantó del suelo y lo miró con mucho rencor.

-Me negué a irme para protegerte, malagradecido. – El chico rió cínicamente después de escucharlo.

-¿Protegerme? Ni siquiera puedes abrir una gaveta. – contestó. Ambos se miraron malhumorados unos instantes. La expresión de odio de Harry no duró demasiado, pensando que se había pasado de la raya. Sirius al verlo, soltó una carcajada inmensa.

-Bueno, supongo que tenías que tener algo de Lily también.- Harry apretó los puños, molesto de nuevo. Sirius volvió a reír y lo miró con expresión paternal. -¿Crees que James me hubiera armado semejante espectáculo? No Harry, pero Lily Evans… ella si hubiera sacrificado sus sentimientos por otra persona. Asombroso. – Sirius aflojó su sonrisa y le tendió la mano. Harry lo miró con los ojos aguados. Cuando fue a tenderle la mano, su padrino hizo un ruido de alerta. –No. Revisa en la mesita de noche y entrégale lo que encuentres a Dumbledore. – Harry giró el rostro un segundo. Sirius se abalanzó sobre él, cubriéndolo con lo que intentó ser un abrazo.

-¡No, no te vayas!- gritó, encarcelado por la figura del fantasma. Un frío terrible se extendió por todo su cuerpo, helándole los huesos.

-Me alegra haber sido parte de tu pasado, Harry. – dijo la voz de Sirius, que retumbó en los oídos del chico y en todas las partes de la habitación. La figura se desvaneció lentamente, en los brazos de Harry. La Casa de los Gritos siguió igual de polvorienta y silenciosa que antes, solo que esta vez el joven Gryffindor se quedó dentro de ella, negado a abandonar el lugar, y negado a abandonar el último recuerdo que tendría de Sirius Black.

* * *

-No debimos haberlo dejado ir solo. – se lamentó una preocupada Hermione. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala común, con las manos en la cintura. Ron la observaba taciturno, sin hacer comentarios.

-Es mi culpa. Yo los dejé solos también. No debí…- continuó Ginny con los ojos aguados. Luna pasó sus brazos por los hombros de su amiga.

-No es culpa de nadie Ginny. Harry tiene un pasado terrible y no podemos hacer nada por eso. – dijo la rubia con voz aireada. Neville tenía el rostro cubierto con las manos.

-El encontrarlo dentro de esa casa… llorando y abrazando escombros.- comentó el muchacho con una voz amortiguada por sus manos. Los presentes lo miraron con expresión preocupada. –No lo se, jamás esperé ver a Harry tan derrumbado.- nadie hizo ningún comentario. Hermione se sentó cerca de Ron, pensando en qué podría haber desequilibrado a Harry de esa manera. Él nunca había sido de esas personas que se sentaba a llorar por las injusticias de la vida. Algo debía haberlo hecho reaccionar tan mal, sólo que no se atrevía a hacer muchos comentarios delante de tanta gente. Tampoco sentía deseos de quedarse sola con Ron. La cosa entre ellos dos estaba demasiado incómoda, pero ella no se echaba la culpa por ello. Era medio absurdo pensar que podrías herir a una chica, besuquear en sus narices a otra y luego regresar, queriendo arreglar las cosas con solo brindarle un chocolate caliente. La chica resopló molesta. Dolía, dolía que Ron se esforzara tan poco por ella.

El retrato de la _Dama Gorda _se abrió en ese instante dejando pasar a un chico bastante cabizbajo.

-¡Harry!- la hermana de Ron saltó como un gato de su asiento y corrió a abrazar al chico. Harry le correspondió ligeramente y sonrió. Todos los miraron silenciosos, sin saber que decir. El chico se sentó cerca de Ron y Hermione y suspiró.

-Gracias por sacarme de ese lugar. – murmuró hacia Neville y Luna, mirándolos seriamente.

-No hay de que, amigo. – respondió Neville con cara seria. Nadie dijo nada durante los primeros segundos. Luego Neville y se levantó del asiento, se estrujó con fuerza los ojos y miró a Luna. -¿Quieres acompañarme a las cocinas? Muero de hambre. – la rubia se levantó del asiento y sonrió. -¿Quieren algo de comer? – El estómago de Ron rugió furiosamente en respuesta pero se contuvo.

-Estamos bien Neville, gracias por preocuparte. – respondió Hermione. Luna y Neville abandonaron juntos la sala común mientras Ginny miraba a Harry de manera esclarecedora y se sentaba en uno de los sillones. Nadie más rondaba la sala común. Harry no sabía por dónde empezar. Había emociones que simplemente carecían de significado en el lenguaje verbal. Era incapaz de explicarles a sus amigos todo lo que había sentido ese día, si ni siquiera él comprendía lo que pasó por su mente. Sabía que les debía una explicación pero era difícil expresar tal vacío. Ginny no dejó de mirarlo ni un segundo, con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Lo viste, cierto?- preguntó, al cabo de unos segundos. Harry y Ginny se miraron. Hermione los estudió a los dos sin comprender.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó un Harry muy ansioso. Ron abrió la boca impresionado.

-¿De qué mierda hablan? ¿A quién viste Harry?- Harry ignoró la pregunta del pelirrojo y suspiró fuertemente.

-El fantasma de Sirius llevaba tiempo habitando la Casa de Los Gritos. – murmuró entristecido. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos. –En realidad nunca se había ido. Estaba negado a eso. No hablamos mucho la verdad. – Harry tomó aire y siguió. –Pero al menos lo ayudé a que su alma encontrara descanso. Ya no habita el lugar. – sus 3 amigos lo miraron boquiabiertos. Harry continuó. –Me dejó algo.- sacó de su bolsillo un guardapelo brillante, un poco estropeado por el tiempo. Mostraba la insignia de una gran serpiente. –Me dijo que me ayudaría a derrotar a Voldemort. – los demás jadearon y se acercaron al guardapelo. –Pero estaba equivocado. Dumbledore acaba de comprobar que este no es el verdadero guardapelo de Slytherin. – se calló unos segundos y lo abrió, una pequeña nota yacía en su interior. La abrió y la leyó en voz alta:

_"Perro soberbio_

_El día que descubras cómo soy en realidad_

_Será demasiado tarde para conocernos."_

-¿Quién pudo escribir algo así? – preguntó una espantada Hermione. Harry se encogió de hombros. Quien quiera que haya sido, tenía en su poder el verdadero guardapelo. Harry no podía imaginarse quién pudo llamar de esa manera a su padrino, pero no le sorprendía en realidad. Recordaba, con una molesta punzada, como eran su padre James, y Sirius en sus años de juventud. Prepotentes, dramáticos y malvados… como cualquier adolescente_ popular_. No solo Severus Snape debió haberlos odiado.

-Naturalmente eso era para Sirius. – habló Ginny sintiendo escalofríos. -¿Cómo podría un guardapelo viejo ayudarte a destruir a tú-sabes-quién?- saltó con un murmullo bajo, lleno de desconfianza. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una significativa mirada. Harry estudió a Ginny con expresión crítica, como si evaluara qué tanto podría confiar en ella.

-Ginny… yo soy El Elegido.- sanjó con seriedad. El silencio que siguió a estas palabras fue tonto, casi burlista. Ginny no pareció entender.

-No…- gimió poco convencida.

-Si.- los ojos de Gininy volvieron a aguarse. –Ginny, yo no puedo pensar en algún tipo de futuro que no sea Voldemort. – murmuró quedamente. La mirada que el chico le dedicó era tan intensa, tan cargada de emoción y a la vez, imposible de verbalizar que Ginny necesitó de mucha voluntad para no echarse a llorar. –Voldemort mantiene pedazos de su alma esparcidos. Tengo que encontrarlos y destruirlos. –

-Entonces ese guardapelo debería ser un…- Hermione no se atrevió a continuar.

-Horrocrux. Si, de hecho lo es. Pero _este_ no es el verdadero. Sirius no estaba enterado de eso.- los cuatro miraron el guardapelo unos segundos, temerosos de que el objeto empezara a lanzar gritos. Harry volvió a mirar a Ginny y descubrió para su pesar que estaba llorando. Ron le dirigió una mirada insistente a Hermione que ésta captó.

-No importa que tan lejos estén Harry, tienes que acostumbrarte a la idea de que estaremos contigo.- habló la castaña con expresión seria. Harry le dedicó una mirada agradecida. Ginny se tapó el rostro con las manos. –Ron y yo estamos exhaustos, buscarte todo el día con Hagrid no fue precisamente agradable. Hasta mañana…- Ron se levantó rápidamente y miró preocupado a su amigo. Sin decir nada, ambos desaparecieron por la escalera que daba hacia los dormitorios.

Harry contempló el fuego que crepitaba unos segundos y suspiró, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. –Creo que por fin lo entendiste. – susurró con parsimonia. Ginny, aun llorando, asintió enérgicamente.

-Difícil luchar contra eso.- confesó con la voz quebrada, sonriendo ligeramente. Intentó respirar con tranquilidad, tratando de aceptar lo que pasaba. Ella no era capaz de decirle todas las cosas que siempre ha estado dispuesta a hacer para que funcionen. Tampoco era capaz de confesarle que era una masoquista: que le gustaba verlo y añorarlo, pero nunca tocarle. El amor no es algo que una mirada pueda esconder eternamente y tarde o temprano Harry tenía que darse cuenta. Ginny intentó secarse con ímpetu las lágrimas. El chico seguía empeñado en no mirarla.

-Nunca tendré cabeza para una cita, Ginny.- se atrevió a decirle. Quería que la chica entendiera que no era su culpa, que nunca eligió esto. Que quería ser _libre _primero. Que no estaba preparado para tener a alguien más valioso en su vida y arriesgarse a perderlo. Que él había elegido _no luchar. _Prefería verla feliz con alguien que pudiera brindarle un futuro diferente al que él debía soportar. Prefería rechazar todo lo que le decían sus miradas para que ésta se cansara de esperar por él.

Ginny se levantó del sillón sin mirar al chico. En ese momento entendió que Harry era muy diferente de Marcus. Siempre supo que había algo detrás de su mirada, algún tipo de deseo reprimido hacia ella, y al parecer estaba en lo cierto. Pero si un Slytherin era más valiente que él al arriesgarse por ella, entonces estaba claro quien la merecía de verdad. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba segura, volvió con su lema favorito: rendirse no era una opción. Con un lento movimiento agarró el falso guardapelo y lo examinó unos segundos.

-Harry, ¿cuántas cosas has perdido por miedo a perder?- preguntó curiosa; el chico le devolvió la mirada confundido. Ginny sonrío tímidamente y le lanzó el guardapelo. Harry lo atajó con un movimiento rápido. La chica se dirigió a las escaleras de los dormitorios y se giró sobre sí misma para mirarlo. –No seré una de esas. – Apenas lo dijo, Neville y Luna entraron por el retrato cargados de comida que los elfos les habían regalado, iban muy sonreídos. La mirada de Harry se quedó congelada, observando el sitio por donde Ginny acababa de desaparecer.


	10. Sobredosis

_Cap 13. Sobredosis_

Era un día completamente extraño dentro del castillo. La profesora McGonagall estaba de un pésimo humor y no dejaba de reforzar cada media hora su embrujo de ventisca que se filtraba a lo largo de todo el salón. Era inútil, el calor era desolador. Ron se encontraba con Harry en una mesa y no dejaba de abanicar con fuerza su varita sobre una pluma una y otra vez sin obtener resultados factibles. Dibujó una cara de completa tristeza y un hilillo de sudor recorrió su cuello. Harry no estaba experimentando algo demasiado diferente a su amigo. Se pasó la mano por la frente, quitándose el sudor y volvió a intentarlo.

-_Clausum Anima!-_ esta vez la pluma dio una ligera sacudida y cambió a un color rojo oscuro. McGonagall después de ver al chico le hizo señas a Hermione que estaba sentada en otra mesa.

-¡Srta. Granger!- la llamó y señaló a Harry y Ron. La castaña cruzó el salón con un pequeño tulipán en su mano y les sonrió a sus dos amigos. Ellos la miraron con rencor.

-¿Cómo es que no estás sudando con este calor?- Hermione no dijo nada y se sentó con ellos. Pasaron la siguiente media hora recibiendo ayuda de la castaña para hacer el hechizo y al final de la clase, ambos Gryffindor habían conseguido transformar la pluma en un tulipán. Sin embargo, ninguno había logrado incrustar algún recuerdo dentro de ella. Cuando caminaban por el concurrido pasillo del castillo, Harry y Ron exhibían un aspecto desolador.

-Vamos a coger aire fresco en el lago, se los suplico.- intentó por tercera vez el pelirrojo. Harry pareció bastante de acuerdo. Se quitó su capa y se la guindó del hombro, luego se aflojó un poco la corbata. Hermione rió y se colocó delante de él. Para ese entonces estaban en la entrada del patio. La chica terminó de aflojar la corbata de Harry y se la quitó por completo luego le pegó con ella en la cara. El moreno sonrió pero no le siguió el juego. Sin embargo, había alguien que contempló toda la escena al pasar.

-Supongo que te estás divirtiendo Granger- Hermione volteó demasiado bruscamente hacia Draco. Éste iba agarrado de manos de Pansy. –Me han dicho que aflojar corbatas es tu especialidad.- silbó socarronamente. Ron y Harry se tensaron y se abalanzaron hacia el rubio que los esquivó con gran facilidad. Hermione lo estudió con recelo y se sintió un poco herida. Sin pensarlo se paró frente a ellos y sonrió.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes mi especialidad ¿no es así, Malfoy?- la cara del chico se turbó por completo y la miró con impresión. Pansy estudió a Hermione y a Draco con ojos bastante entrecerrados.

-Vámonos Draco, necesito llegar temprano a mi clase.- murmuró la Slytherin sin ánimos.

-Si, váyanse- espetó Ron arremangándose la túnica. –Nadie los necesita por aquí.- Harry agarró a Hermione por el brazo pero ésta no respondió al llamado inmediatamente. Por un momento se sintió asustada ante la mirada de despedida de Draco esa mañana. El resto del día transcurrió sin novedad. A pesar del insoportable y anormal calor que estaba sacudiendo el colegio, las clases no fueron detenidas y los profesores no parecieron inmutarse ni por un momento. Flitwick convirtió a su hechizo _Mosterfapter _en una completa tortura, al turnar a los alumnos y hacer que con el hechizo cada uno adivinara que había del otro lado de la pared. En Herbología, estaban aprendiendo a cuidar y cosechar la curiosa planta Alihotsy mientras que Hagrid los puso durante la última hora de la mañana a arrancar astillas de los árboles para la próxima clase.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron al Gran Comedor con las manos completamente malogradas.

-Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Transformaciones en un solo día. Creo que preferiría una clase doble con Butterfly.- se quejó Ron dejándose caer en una de las sillas y comenzando a devorar su almuerzo.

-No te expreses así de Mortimer, si te llega a escuchar después que fue él quien te devolvió la visión…-

-Ya Hermione. No tienes que recordarme esa etapa tan mala de mi vida.- la castaña rodó los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Harry escudriñando la mesa. Un minuto después se dio cuenta que la brillante cabellera de Ginny se divisaba a lo lejos, mientras charlaba animadamente con Luna. Lanzó un suspiro e inspeccionó el resto del Gran Comedor. Del otro extremo se chocó con la fría mirada de Malfoy pero no se acobardó. Al contrario, le mantuvo la mirada sin parpadear por unos segundos. Alrededor del rubio, sus compañeros Slytherin charlaban, pero él seguía mirándola de manera fría y calculadora, juntando sus manos y acariciando distraídamente su anillo. Un minuto después, se percató que Zabini también la estaba observando. El moreno alzó una ceja, dirigiéndole una extraña mirada. Sus ojos mostraban una sutil diversión pero había algo en él que le resultaba detestable, le inspiraba total desconfianza. Hermione sintió el impulso de correr lejos del chico, sin darse cuenta que en realidad, ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos. Sin embargo, al salir sola del Gran Comedor, la horrenda mirada del Slytherin seguía produciéndole espanto.

Draco salió del comedor minutos después con una expresión taciturna. Había pasado toda la noche anterior sin dormir por estar pensando en todas las cosas que tenía que planear. En los movimientos que como mortífago, sabía que debía hacer. Se le escapó un ruidoso bostezo al tiempo que se estrujaba sus ojerosos ojos. Mientras caminaba, observó con indiferencia como la silueta de Hermione se alejaba cada vez más, perdiéndose en el pasillo. Bufó, molesto. No podía creer que la chica aún no se había dignado a hablarle. Ni siquiera le había pedido disculpas por como defendió a Potter en Diciembre. Con todo y eso, Draco estaba convencido que todo había sido un malentendido. Después de muchas meditaciones, se dio cuenta que Hermione nunca miraba a Potter de manera especial. Él sabía que Potter nunca había sido honrado con una de esas miradas de Hermione, cargadas de un brillo único, un disimulado deseo. Esas miradas especiales solo se las dirigía a él. Desde que comenzó el nuevo año la chica no paraba de mirarlo de esa manera, consciente o inconscientemente y cada vez que se daba cuenta, el rubio se embriagaba de emoción. Es más, estaba bastante sorprendido de sí mismo por no haberse arrojado a sus brazos aún. Sintió un ligero hueco en el estómago cuando volvió a recordar el funesto futuro que tenía por delante.

No podía volver a acercarse a ella, así quisiera. Tenerla de amante no era la manera más sana de protegerla de él mismo y de todo lo que la castaña pudiera descubrir sobre…

-¡Eh, Malfoy! Aguarda un segundo.- Draco se giró, curioso. Marcus corría hacia él, con unos gruesos tomos en los brazos. -¿Vas a Adivinación? Te acompaño.- agregó, empezando a caminar a la par del chico.

-¿Todo bien, Flint?- el Slytherin no contestó inmediatamente. Todavía estaba tratando de apañarse con sus libros. Draco al ver esto, se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó una _capere balbus._ –Toma, usa esto.- Marcus suspiró agradecido y arrojó ligeramente el artefacto sobre sus libros. El efecto fue inmediato.

-Ahora si estoy bien. Quería preguntarte, ¿Jugarás el próximo partido con tu _Pegasus _estropeada?- Draco frunció el ceño, molesto. La verdad era, que desde el poderoso encantamiento que Hermione había hecho, su escoba nunca volvió a ser la misma. Flitwick lo había ayudado a reconstruir la brida de oro y gracias a ello su escoba seguía volando, pero dudaba que pudiera atrapar una snitch con ella.

-Me parece que tendré que desempolvar mi vieja _Nimbus 2001_.- comentó, arrastrando las palabras con amargura.

-Sabia decisión, Malfoy.- estuvo el chico de acuerdo. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, rumbo a la clase. Marcus se aclaró la garganta. –Últimamente Parkinson ha estado bastante sensible, acaso no andan bien?-

Draco se rascó la barbilla con aparente desinterés. –Ella trata de ocultármelo, pero sé que está muy molesta. No, no andamos para nada bien, Flint. – el rubio suspiró, desganado. –Yo tampoco he sido el mejor novio.-

-Deberías dejarla por lo sano.- comentó Marcus quedamente.

-Demasiada historia juntos, Flint. No tengo idea de cómo sacarla de mi vida.- llegaban tarde. Ya no había ningún estudiante esperando afuera de la trampilla del aula, por lo que pensaron que ya todos estaban adentro.

-Si tienes un buen motivo deberías intentarlo. – Draco volvió a fruncir el ceño, confundido ante sus palabras. Se sentaron juntos en un rincón alejado, impregnándose automáticamente del fuerte olor a incienso de la sala. Trewlaney se encontraba sumergido en un intenso discurso acerca de la Piromancia. Sus collares castañeaban demasiado, por lo animada que estaba.

-¡Es por todo esto que se ayudarán de su libro para descifrar los augurios de su destino! Página 115, capítulo 5. – Marcus sacó uno de sus libros de la _capere balbus _con aburrimiento. Draco, aún un poco cabizbajo arrojó su _capere balbus_ sin cuidado. Unos cuantos libros salieron desparramados y cayeron el suelo con gran estrépito. Trewlaney se exaltó notablemente y los miró a ambos.

-Discúlpeme- dijo Draco al tiempo que se levantaba del incómodo sillón y recogía sus cosas. Marcus fue por el cuaderno de notas que más lejos había llegado a parar. Todavía escuchaba vagamente el murmullo de la profesora explicando las imágenes que podían aparecer en el fuego cuando recogió un pedazo de pergamino arrugado que se había desprendido de su sitio.

Marcus frunció el ceño, intentando leer los garabatos y oraciones tachadas que Draco había escrito.

_"Es algo innombrable… ese deseo por ti que me perfora como una lanza."_

_"Sólo yo seré el culpable de tu dolor. _

_De que tu corazón se ahogue con mi sangre _

_y que tu alma se pudra sin razón._

_ No sé en qué momento empecé a quererte_

_ y tampoco querré saberlo nunca…"_

Draco le quitó el pergamino bruscamente. El chico le dirigió la mirada más peligrosa que Marcus había visto jamás. Su rostro mostraba rasgos de ira y vergüenza mezclados y sus mejillas, al igual que sus ojos, se hallaban enrojecidas. Flint juró que Malfoy le lanzaría un puñetazo en cualquier momento. Estuvieron en silencio la siguiente media hora. Draco, aún alterado, pasaba las páginas de su libro con violencia, buscando los principales signos de la lectura de fuego. Marcus mientras tanto, había prendido una pequeña llamarada en frente de ellos; lo esperaba para poder empezar la técnica de adivinación. Miraba a Malfoy de vez en cuando, con expresión cautelosa.

-Muy bien.- murmuró Draco de repente. Llevándose la varita a la muñeca pronunció de manera no verbal un hechizo. Un diminuto corte apareció en su dedo, seguido de una brillante gota de sangre. Dejó caer la gota en la llama, la cual cambió de color y ondeó vigorosamente. Marcus buscó la misma página que su amigo tenía abierta en su regazo y se aclaró la garganta.

-Esto parece ser una espada. Si, es una gran espada. –Draco no pronunciaba palabra. Marcus pasó la página, dubitativo. – Te advierte de un gran peligro, una traición se avecina. También puede significar sufrimiento y humillación pública. - Marcus volvió a mirar la llama, que onduló siniestramente de nuevo. –Eso parece ser un anillo.-

-Yo veo un sol.- murmuró el rubio. Marcus frunció el ceño y asintió, leyendo rápidamente.

-Ambos significan un gran cambio en tu vida sentimental que te traerá dicha.- Draco alzó una ceja y miró de manera suspicaz la llama. De repente, se sentía extrañamente interesado en la Piromancia. –Es un amor que te cambiará.- En ese instante bailó salvajemente, una vez más. -¿Qué es eso?- Draco se acercó a mirar más de cerca.

-Parece una nave… un barco. Si.- Marcus pasó dos páginas y leyó en silencio.

-No dice por ningún lado… Espera, dice que renunciarás a la vida que conoces.- Draco dibujó una expresión interrogante.

-¿Y eso que significa?- Marcus se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser que te vas de viaje, a lo mejor no terminas de estudiar en Hogwarts.- Draco se hundió en su asiento con expresión seria.

-Te toca.- Marcus miró con desconfianza la llama. La apagó y prendió otra. Repitió el mismo procedimiento que empleó Draco. Trewlaney los estudiaba con la mirada desde su escritorio. De repente se levantó, y empezó a pasar por cada mesón. La llama de Marcus era un poco más grande y alarmante que la de Draco.

-Árbol. Significa éxito en tu vida profesional. – Marcus sonrió ligeramente. La llama volvió a cambiar. Duraron unos cuantos minutos sin observar gran cosa.

-Me parece que eso es una mano.-

-Parece un abanico.- Draco buscó otro rato pero no encontró abanico dentro de los significados. –Bien, una mano entonces. – Marcus se revolvió, incómodo en el asiento. Trewlaney empezó a caminar hacia ellos. –Le servirás de mucha ayuda a alguien, que crecerá en todos los sentidos gracias a ti.

-¿Qué tenemos por aquí, mis astutos Slytherin? – Draco dibujó una mueca de asco al escucharla. La mujer miró unos segundos la llama con sus gigantescas gafas. El fuego onduló bruscamente y la llama creció más.

-Me dice éxito en mi vida profesional.- Comentó Marcus. La profesora no pareció recibir con muchas alegría la noticia. En ese momento se dibujó otro signo.

-Ay, mi pequeño muchacho. ¿Ven ese símbolo?- Los dos jóvenes le prestaron atención a la llama.

-Pareciera ser una cruz…- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

-Significa soledad y persecución. Mientras todos te ven desde abajo, tú estás solo, colgado en la cruz. – susurró con un vocecita trágica. Lo miró con profunda tristeza y puso su mano en el hombro de Marcus, sobándolo cautelosamente. Un segundo después sus ojos estaba vidriosos y se sopló la nariz ruidosamente, con aparente tristeza.

* * *

El partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff se celebró la semana siguiente y la victoria de Slytherin fue arrolladora. Se decía por el castillo que Hufflepuff jamás había perdido de una manera tan humillante desde que el colegio había sido fundado.

El humor de las serpientes era inmejorable. De paso, vitoreaban a Malfoy en cada esquina que era visto. Gracias a él, Slytherin tenía una nueva oportunidad de enfrentarse a Gryffindor en la final. Una oportunidad que era fácilmente confundida con una inminente victoria, una especie de justicia poética que recordaba la manera en que los Slytherin _casi_ ganaron el primer partido del nuevo curso. A pesar de todo esto, Draco no parecía contento. Mostraba en público unas grandes ojeras y un rostro somnoliento, además de una expresión crispada la mayoría de las veces. Sus manos temblaban de manera constante. Ni siquiera parecía reparar más en Hermione.

-¿Creen que haya sido infectado por _Torposoplos?_- preguntó Luna al ver pasar a Malfoy cerca de ella un día. Neville lo estudió firmemente con la mirada sin decir nada. Estaban en los terrenos del castillo, disfrutando el poco tiempo libre que tenían. Hacia una agradable y tranquila tarde con un inquietante viento que balanceaba las copas de los arboles más altos. El lago lucía inmutable. El Slytherin estaba adentrándose en los matorrales en ese momento, parecía seriamente empeñado en inspeccionar el suelo. Ginny, por su parte, no reparó mucho en Draco. El viento sopló en ese momento con más intensidad, alborotando su rojizo cabello. La chica se lo apartó con molestia, ya que le impedía ver lo que estaba haciendo. Sacó de una pequeña bolsa plateada pequeños hongos y les pasó dos a sus amigos. Sin preámbulo se llevó el suyo a la boca y lo masticó. Parecía bastante complacida.

Luna y Neville por su parte, aún observaban los pequeños hongos con desconfianza. Ginny intentó alentarlos, aún con la boca llena.

-Son _stropharias_. Vamos, dijeron que querían probarlos. – Luna suspiró y empezó a masticar. Neville seguía poco convencido.

-Ya leí sobre ellos. Este pedazo es muy grande.- Refutó el chico partiéndolo mas y devolviéndole un trozo. Ginny parecía confundida.

-Pero si yo siempre consumo la misma cantidad. No pasa nada.-

-Ginny, llevas meses haciendo esto. Esta será mi primera vez.- murmuró Neville, llevándose el pedacito a la boca. No eran precisamente sabrosos. Luna soltó una risa soñadora y a Ginny se le escapó una carcajada al verla. El aumento de percepción de Neville fue desmesurado. Comenzó a percibir la brisa _demasiado_ helada, el lago _demasiado_ grande, la tarde _demasiado_ tranquila, el castillo _demasiado_ bello, las risas de sus dos amigas _demasiado _fuertes.

-¿Estás bien, Neville? – preguntó Ginny a duras penas, volvió a reír de manera socarrona.

-¿Tengo cara de estarlo?- preguntó, soltando una risita reprimida. Pasaron la siguiente media hora balbuceando entre si. Neville repitió la dosis. Ginny miraba con tranquilidad hacia el lago. Luna se levantó de las raíces donde estaban sentados y empezó a bailar con sus manos.

-Creo que hoy si soy _Lunática_ Lovegood.- comentó la rubia riéndose y dando vueltas sobre si misma. Neville la miraba ensimismado.

-Yo no creo que seas una _Lunática_, Luna.- la chica sonrió agradecida al escucharlo y cerró los ojos.

-Entonces no me has conocido lo suficiente.- susurró con voz cantarina. Neville sonrió y desvió la mirada unos instantes. En la lejanía, con el sol cayendo, aún podía vislumbrar a Malfoy. El Slytherin tenía una muy buena recolecta de plantas, pero Neville, a pesar de su avanzado conocimiento en Herbología, no lograba vislumbrar bien de qué se trataba. Draco en ese instante giró su cabeza hacia todos lados, cerciorándose al parecer que nadie lo estuviera viendo. Con apresurados pasos, el chico regresó al castillo con todo lo que recolectó esa tarde.

Neville, Ginny y Luna terminaron su atolondrada experiencia sumergiéndose en el lago cuando entró la noche. Las carcajadas de los chicos en ropa interior eran tan enérgicas que no era de extrañar que hubieran atravesado los muros del colegio.

Cuando decidieron regresar, el cielo ya estaba adornado por una gigantesca luna. El efecto de los hongos había desaparecido, pero los 3 exhibían unas risueñas sonrisas. Se sentían tan aletargados que acordaron ir a la Sala Común a dormir pero el hambre no los dejaba alejarse más del Gran Comedor. Fueron dejando agua por el pasillo que caía de la ropa mojada y del cabello; tanta que Filch podría matarlos si se enteraba.

Sin embargo, los gritos y la aglomeración de personas repentinamente los desubicó por unos momentos. Los gritos provenían del interior del Gran Comedor, que tenía sus puertas cerradas en esos momentos. La aglomeración provenía de alumnos que no habían entrado al Gran Comedor y que observaban con expresión estupefacta hacia la pared del frente.

En el interior del Gran Comedor la gente estaba enloqueciendo. Los gritos penetraban en las entrañas de los más débiles, tumbándolos al suelo o dejándolos acurrucados debajo de las mesas. El cielo del Gran Comedor había sido misteriosamente teñido de rojo. Dumbledore no estaba. Algunos alumnos, los más pequeños, arañaban con vehemencia la gran puerta que les impedía salir del lugar. Otros en cambio, lloraban sentados en sus asientos, presas del pánico. Los profesores no fueron la excepción. Sea lo que sea que había pasado, nadie había salido ileso dentro del Gran Comedor, ni siquiera los Slytherin.

Gruesas gotas salían los ojos de Hermione al ver todo aquello. Lloraba sin razón alguna. Sus manos temblaban tanto que era incapaz de sostener su varita. Se abrazaba fuertemente al cuerpo desmayado de Harry, tratando de protegerlo de las pisadas alocadas de los estudiantes. Hacía minutos que había perdido a Ron de vista, porque éste se alejó despavorido, alucinando arañas por toda la mesa. Buscó a Snape con la mirada y para su sorpresa lo encontró en un rincón del Gran Comedor, con su cara escondida dentro de sus rodillas y con un impresionante Patronus a su lado. No logró divisar de que animal se trataba. La chica pensó que transcurrieron horas, aunque en realidad no estaba segura cuando un atronador ruido proveniente de la entrada del Gran Comedor la alertó que alguien había derribado la puerta.

La imponente figura de Hagrid apareció en el Salón, dejando escapar a los alumnos histéricos. Muchos fueron atropellados mientras el guardabosque con expresión confundida intentaba calmar a las personas. Nada daba resultado. Estaban enloquecidos e histéricos, aunque muchos repararon en las letras tenidas de rojo que adornaban la gigantesca pared de en frente.

_ "Bad Blood, you're next."_

El Gato de Filch, _La Señora Norris_, yacía inmóvil debajo de estas palabras, aparentemente muerto.

* * *

_"Bad Blood, you're next" son la firma que se puede leer en todas las paredes de Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Desde que Albus Dumbledore, su director, se ausenta del colegio por períodos indescifrables, la insubordinación estudiantil está a la orden del día. La inseguridad y violencia se extiende dentro de sus muros con una velocidad alarmante. Los elfos domésticos demuestran su deslealtad hacia el colegio, dejando que personas irrumpan en sus cocinas y agreguen Coclearia a la comida.."_

-Hermione, deja de leer esa mierda. – espetó Ron de mala gana. Hermione cerró el periódico y contempló el Gran Comedor con tristeza. Ese terrible suceso había cuajado el ánimo de muchos en el castillo. Filch había sufrido una crisis nerviosa y seguía en la enfermería, al igual que muchos otros estudiantes. El ataque de pánico que se había apoderado de todos dentro del Gran Salón fue nada mas ni nada menos que una buena sobredosis de _Alihotsy _que alguien echó en la cena. Dicha sobredosis tuvo una gran variedad de efectos, pensó la chica, recordando todo lo que vio aquella noche. Sin embargo, quien lo hizo fue lo bastante inteligente como para que la dosis no fuera suficientemente fuerte como para matar a alguien. Dumbledore estaba siendo cruelmente atacado por el Ministerio. También la junta de padres y representantes quería destituirlo del cargo. _El Profeta _presentó 3 artículos más sobre el acontecimiento. Narrando exageradas mentiras y feroces verdades. Se les quitó el permiso a los hijos de Muggles de visitar el pueblo de Hogsmade. Le dieron _veritsaserum_ en pequeñas dosis a los elfos domésticos pero ninguno confesó nada. _El Profeta _inculpó a Dumbledore, a los profesores, a Hogwarts, a los sangre sucias. Hermione tembló, espantada. Recordó las letras que adornaban en este momento la pared, que permanecían ahí, como un brutal recordatorio hacia todos los habitantes del castillo. Flitwick, ni ningún otro profesor hasta ahora, había podido borrar el mensaje de la pared. Todos los fantasmas habían sido interrogados y nadie había visto nada, excepto _Peeves _que no dejaba de comentar por los pasillos lo bien que le caía el asesino de gatos.

-¿Sabían que el emblema de Gryffindor es un gran GATO?- chistó, flotando sobre las cabezas de Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras salían del Gran Comedor. Un ligero click se escuchó a sus espaldas y vieron como Millicent Bulstrode le sacaba una foto a la firma sangrienta de la pared. Luego, miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa hipócrita.

_Peeves _continuó molestándolos, los 3 intentaron ignorarlo, pero Ron sentía una seria desconfianza hacia el _poltergeist_. Bajaron hasta las Mazmorras, cada uno encerrado en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione se mordía el labio constantemente, ya que llevaba días con un ligero temor que le quitaba el sueño.

Ella sabía quién había sido el responsable. No tenía certezas de esto, pero su corazón se encogía entristecido al pensarlo. Estaba tan fríamente convencida de que Malfoy tenía que ver en todo esto, que ni siquiera había querido dirigirle la mirada al rubio de nuevo. A pesar de que la Casa de las Serpientes también había terminado perjudicada con todo eso, era medio imposible no considerarlos a ellos en el asunto. Después de todo, Slytherin era el enemigo número uno de un impuro.

Ese día pasaron una hora con ellos dentro de las Mazmorras. Prepararon el _Filtro de Paz_ con polvo de ópalo y jarabe de eléboro. Al igual que el trío de oro, muchos otros de Gryffindor estaban convencidos que los Slytherin eran los culpables de la muerte de la gata de Filch y por eso los miraban con rencor, el salón estaba sumergido en una nube de ópalo desprendido y de resentimiento mutuo concentrado. Mortimer permanecía inmutable, leyendo la revista _Corazón de Bruja_. Al faltar unos minutos para finalizar la clase, el profesor se levantó con la lista de alumnos en la mano. Frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Hermione Granger y… - La chica se levantó con seguridad de su asiento y caminó hasta Mortimer sin esperar a que este terminara de hablar. –Draco Malfoy.- Hermione se quedó estática con el pie suspendido y buscó al rubio. Draco se levantó con aparente flojera del asiento y arrastró sus pies hasta quedar frente a ella. Todos miraban a ambos chicos de manera alarmada. Hermione lo estudió unos segundos. Su mirada fue fría, carente de alguna emoción. No parecía alegrarse de tenerla tan cerca literalmente desde hace tantas semanas. Ni siquiera le sonrió burlonamente. Su rostro reflejaba una indiferencia tan cruel hacia la chica que Hermione por unos segundos se preguntó si todo lo que había pasado con él no habría sido simplemente un sueño de ella de la noche anterior. De verdad, era ese chico que tenía al frente el motivo de su llanto en las noches? Era él, el que le había mandado una carta en Navidad, y había bailado con ella en el baile? Trató de buscar algo más en su cara, concluyendo tristemente que no había nada más. Solo era Malfoy, el que odia sangres sucias a muerte.

No se dio cuenta cuando Draco le extendió su poción de mala gana. Hermione la contempló unos segundos antes de hablar.

-No voy a beber esa poción.- habló fuerte y claro. Un jadeo colectivo inundó la habitación. Mortimer alzó una ceja y Draco pestañeó varias veces. Hermione se aclaró la garganta. –Lo siento profesor, mi presencia dentro de Hogwarts no es grata para Malfoy. No me arriesgaré a terminar como _La Señora Norris_- sus palabras sonaron más duras de lo que pensó. La fría mirada de Draco se descompuso inmediatamente.

-Yo nunca te haría daño.- murmuró el Slytherin, con una voz consumida por la indignación. Un ligero rubor se apoderó de su pálido rostro y cerró sus puños, completamente molesto. Con otro insistente ademán, le recordó a la chica que tenía la poción extendida hacia ella. Hermione pareció no darse cuenta.

-Srta. Granger, las calumnias no son bien recibidas en mi presencia.- exclamó Mortirmer, sin inmutarse.

-¡Malfoy escribió eso en la pared!- espetó con más fuerza. Varios abucheos por parte de los Gryffindor se escucharon detrás de la chica.

-¡Malfoy y sus compinches Slytherin!- gritó Neville levantándose del asiento. El salón se llenó de bulla de ambos lados. Los Slytherin gritaban y criticaban con asco.

-¡Slytherin no es la única casa que te detesta Granger! – rugió Draco lanzando al suelo su poción. El ruido del vidrio quebrándose descontroló más a los estudiantes. El líquido blanquecino se regó por el suelo. -¡Pero si es la única casa que lo demuestra!-

-¡Eres un imbécil, Malfoy!- gritó Ron levantándose también de su asiento.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó Mortimer. En ese momento un frasco de poción atravesó el salón desde las mesas de los Slytherin dando de lleno a los Gryffindor. Mortimer se enfureció. -20 puntos menos para ambas casas. Retírense todos y vuelvan cuando crean que hayan madurado.- protestó el hombre. Los alumnos empezaron a salir en silencio con caras largas. El hombre giró sobre si mismo y contempló a Draco y Hermione. –Ustedes se quedan aquí castigados, limpiando sin magia todos estos calderos. – zanjó de mala gana, saliendo del salón y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Hermione alcanzó a ver las miradas alarmadas de Harry y Ron antes de que cerraran la puerta.

Draco instantáneamente le dio la espalda. Caminó hasta los calderos de Slytherin y con un trapo pequeño empezó a limpiarlos de mala gana. Hermione trató de controlar las lágrimas de rabia. Suspiró con fuerza y caminó decidida hasta él.

-Necesito que me digas la verdad.- exigió enojada. Draco dejó de estrujar el caldero y miró hacia el fondo de éste unos segundos. -¿Por qué lo hiciste, Malfoy?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo de manera insistente. -¿Soy yo la siguiente?-

-Cuando dije que nunca te haría daño, lo decía en serio.- dijo arrastrando las palabras en voz baja.

-¿Y eso es desde cuándo? ¿Desde que nos acostamos? Porque nunca he sabido en que momento dejé de ser una sangre sucia para ti…- El chico empezó a estrujar de nuevo el caldero con más fuerza, decidido a no mirarla.

-Aléjate de mi, Granger. – dijo, pasando al siguiente caldero. Hermione lo siguió de cerca.

-¿Por qué?- la chica le agarró el brazo, deteniéndole. –Al menos merezco una explicación.-

-¡Porque nunca debió ser!- espetó de mala gana, desligándose de la chica. Hermione lo observó unos segundos con ojos vidriosos y rostro confundido. ¿Nunca debió ser? Pero si eso siempre había estado claro.

-¿Y desde cuando eso nos detuvo?- Draco bufó impaciente y le dio de nuevo la espalda. -¿Es por la marca, cierto?- chilló la chica, empezando a llorar. –Decidiste unirte a él…- esta vez sujetó con más fuerza el brazo del chico y le subió la túnica, dispuesta a ver que escondía en su brazo izquierdo. Draco jadeó y con un movimiento asustado trató de taparlo pero era demasiado tarde. Hermione inspeccionó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos todo el brazo del chico, acarició su superficie, un poco confundida.

Draco Malfoy no tenía la marca tenebrosa. El rubio esperó unos segundos para apartarse de la chica, tratando de grabar ese momento. Había permanecido demasiados días alejado de ella. Ahora que la tenía muy cerca, pagaba las consecuencias de tal abstención. Su aroma lo mareó, sus dedos rozándole el brazo le dolieron, sus grandes ojos mirándolo con insistencia lo perturbaron. Fue una dosis de ella demasiado alta y no se había preparado. Con un brusco ademán, se soltó el brazo y la miró con reproche.

-La verdad es, Granger, que no puedo luchar por alguien que no confía en mi.- Hermione observó con espasmo como el chico la miraba de manera melancólica y abandonaba el salón dejando la mitad de calderos sucios tras de sí.


	11. Cupido y la Serpiente

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar! Gracias por los review. Sigan comentando; este es capitulo especial (me salió un poco largo)**

** ¡****Felíz Día de la Mujer!**

_Cap 14. Cupido y la Serpiente._

Draco se convirtió en una especie de estrella de rock dentro de Slytherin. Era idolatrado tanto por las pequeñas serpientes de los primeros años -que confiaban ciegamente en su capacidad de buscador para vencer al famoso Harry Potter- como por sus más cercanos amigos –que sabían era él el autor del mensaje ensangrentado-. Pero por supuesto, ninguno de ellos lo había delatado. Habían salido ilesos de todos los interrogatorios a los que fueron llamados por parte de los profesores, y se encargaban de recordárselo al rubio a cada momento. Sobretodo Theodore Nott. Draco ponía la vista en blanco. No estaba seguro quien de ellos era verdaderamente leal a él o temeroso de Voldemort.

La noticia había tenido tanto impacto fuera del castillo que el Ministerio estaba empezando a hacer averiguaciones. Una de esas últimas interminables noches que Draco no podía dormir, sintió un ardor espantoso en el brazo izquierdo. La marca tenebrosa le escocía de manera alarmante, por lo que supo que era un llamado por parte del Señor de las Tinieblas.

-Ya el peligro pasó. Deberías quitarte el _tergum.-_ murmuró Nott, examinando con bastante interés el brazo izquierdo de su amigo. Estaban esa noche solos en las habitaciones de los chicos, a excepción del calamar gigante que llevaba rato nadando cerca de la ventana. Malfoy se acarició su propio brazo con miedo. Él había sido la rata de laboratorio de Nott para su nuevo invento: el _tergum. _Una superficie de piel transparente fue colocada en el brazo izquierdo de Draco Malfoy la noche que desestabilizó el orden dentro de Hogwarts. La piel logró cubrir con un asombroso éxito la marca tenebrosa, que era lo que Draco no quería que nadie viera.

Había agradecido el nuevo invento de Nott de todas las maneras posibles, al recordar como Hermione había tratado de descubrir sí él era un mortífago. Sin embargo, llevaba más de una semana con el _tergum _puesto, y ni el mismo Nott estaba seguro de qué consecuencias traería el uso prolongado. Draco solo podía ver que la piel del brazo se le estaba enrojeciendo y le causaba escozor en los peores momentos. En ese instante sintió las manos de Nott rozar su brazo con sumo cuidado. Empezó a despegar el _tergum, _y al principio parecía que era su propia piel la que le estaban arrancando. Dolió un poco y Draco se mordió los labios.

-¿Cómo sobrellevas la fama?- preguntó Nott de repente, con una pícara sonrisa. Draco no contestó inmediatamente.

-Odiaría admitir en público que siempre he querido esto. – rió entre dientes, recostando su cabeza de la almohada y dirigiendo la vista al techo.

-Últimamente te has sabido desenvolver. – Nott observó con preocupación el _tergum _que había despegado de la piel del brazo de Draco. Luego, con una especie de respeto, le miró la marca tenebrosa. Ésta ondeó un poco sobre la piel de Malfoy.– Ya sabes, el Rey de las Serpientes que no alardea de morder. Simplemente lo hace sin que te des cuenta. – Al rubio le gustaron bastante esas palabras.

-Pero tú me conoces, sabes que me encanta alardear. –Nott se encogió de hombros.

-Tu mordida nunca había sido tan profunda. Y no te gusta alardear tanto como Pansy, al menos. – Draco se enderezó para quedar frente a su amigo.

-¿Crees que alardea más que yo? – Nott lanzó una carcajada.

-Malfoy, está fascinada con tu fama adquirida. Ahora es conocida como la novia de Malfoy, el Rey de Slytherin– ambos rieron entre dientes. –No, la novia de Malfoy, la proeza de quidditch. – la puerta se abrió en ese momento antes de que Nott terminara de completar la oración. Los Slytherin se voltearon curiosos. Pansy entró a la habitación, mirando a Draco con una esclarecedora mirada. Theo se levantó al instante de la cama y, aún con rostro sonriente, abandonó la habitación.

Pansy se recostó de la cama sin decir ni una palabra. Con un lento movimiento empezó a besarlo. Draco le correspondió y el beso siguió unos cuantos segundos. No tardó demasiado en aburrirse. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que no estaban sincronizados. Además, los besos no le sabían a nada. Hizo un último intento. La terminó de recostar en la cama, dándole cálidos besos en el cuello mientras la tocaba. Juguetearon durante unos minutos hasta que Pansy decidió quitarle el pantalón. La chica lo miró confundida unos segundos, pidiendo con la mirada una explicación. Draco se dio cuenta que su sexo no había despertado. La besó con más intensidad que antes y fue un poco más creativo, escarbó violentamente debajo de su falda, pero fue imposible: su mente se había marchado de ahí.

¿Por qué demonios no lo estaba disfrutando? ¿Acaso tenía demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo? Pansy siempre había sido su pareja fija. Conocía mil y un maneras con ella, y no sentía temor de experimentar. Estaban en completa confianza de hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Entonces qué? ¿No se iba a despertar nunca? Con un arrebato de confusión le quitó la camisa, esperanzado. Siempre le habían excitado los pechos de Pansy. Si esto no servía, nada lo haría. La respiración de la chica cambió y su corazón latió acelerado.

-Dra…Draco.- el rubio no le hizo caso. La chica se empezó a mover, incómoda. –Me estás lastimando.- logró gemir. El rubio se detuvo, más confundido que ella. La miró críticamente durante unos segundos, respirando con dificultad y Pansy lo notó. Con brusquedad se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse, furiosa. –Sabes, que no se te…- se calló, mirando acusadoramente el pantalón de Draco. –Yo no tengo la culpa. – exclamó furiosa, hinchando el pecho. El rubio se pasó una mano por la cabeza sin saber que decir.

-No te estoy culpando. Yo solo…-

-Estás perdiendo facultades. – lo acusó la chica con enojo. Se miraron unos segundos sin hablar.

-Puedes probar con alguien mejor cuando quieras.- siseó retadoramente. Pansy bajó un poco la guardia ante sus palabras. Bufó, aún enojada y se dio media vuelta, abandonando la habitación. Draco se tapó el rostro con las manos unos segundos. Recreó en su mente el último beso que recordaba de Hermione y sonrió, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de descubrir. ¿No sentía ni un poco de deseo sexual hacia Pansy por que ya había probado algo mejor? ¿Era eso? Con un resignado suspiro, se atrevió a revolver en sus cosas hasta encontrar el espejo de doble sentido. Acarició su superficie unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Hermione Granger.- la imagen del espejo siguió enfocando el reflejo de su amo. Draco frunció el ceño pero no dijo más. Se recostó en la cama, volviendo a leer la carta que tenía sobre ella antes incluso de que lo interrumpiera Nott. La había escrito su madre. Contenía muchos mensajes en clave que le hicieron pensar que el plan marchaba como habían acordado. Narcissa tenía que encontrar a donde iban a huir pronto, porque bien sabía él que los próximos meses pasarían como un soplido.

* * *

El estadio de quidditch tenía mucho movimiento esa tarde. La razón de esto se debía a que había un grupo de al menos unas interesadas 20 personas fundando la primera sesión de un Club Nuevo. La mayoría de estas personas exhibían el sello de Ravenclaw excepto tal vez, Seamus Finnigan que estaba creando un buen ambiente con algo de música.

Ginny y Marcus observaban todo esto desde las gradas. Como el viento que soplaba estaba algo más cruel de lo normal, la pelirroja estaba acurrucada sobre el Slytherin sin ninguna clase de reparo. Estar así con un enemigo de su casa, todavía le incomodaba, sobre todo por las miradas de reproches que algunas personas les lanzaban al pasar. Sin embargo, Marcus parecía inmune a todo eso. La abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello con el mayor descaro del mundo.

El Nuevo Club de los Ravenclaw tenía que ver con algo que ellos mismos habían creado. Unas pequeñas láminas de piedra se encontraban suspendidas en el aire delante de cada persona. Ginny observaba la escena con una expresión seria. Muchos dieron gritos ahogados cuando Terry Boot, presidente de la agrupación, se subió a la lámina de piedra y ésta prácticamente dio una sacudida y se deslizó por el aire rápidamente. Los Ravenclaw no podían contener la excitación. Cho Chang no dejaba de tomar fotos. Luna estaba un poco alejada del grupo, sentada en la grama junto a Neville. No parecía seriamente interesada en lo que pasaba.

-No me parece que deberían hacer las agrupaciones tan exclusivas. – escuchó decir a Marcus. Ginny se volteó ligeramente con expresión interrogante. –Apostaría que un Slytherin no puede unirse.-

-Bueno. Es un invento de los Ravenclaw, yo tampoco estaría de acuerdo en que otra casa se uniera.- exclamó Ginny jugando distraídamente con su cabello.

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Imagina que un Hufflepuff se una. Los menos recomendados en cuanto a creatividad se trata. – Marcus no respondió inmediatamente.

-Solo porque no tengan esa fama no quiere decir que no lo sean, Gin.- la chica bufó.

-Me refiero a que tú no vas a mandarle una carta de invitación a Hogwarts a un Squib. Un Hufflepuff tal vez no sabría cómo usar esas cosas. Un Slytherin quizá la rompería y un Gryffindor preferiría volar en su escoba. – Marcus lanzó una carcajada antes de que la chica terminara de hablar.

-Tienes un serio problema. – dijo divertido, pero cruzándose de brazos. -¿Por qué catalogas a la gente?- la pelirroja pareció ofenderse.

-Es sentido común, Marcus! – el Slytherin meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ya a esas alturas la mayoría de las personas se deslizaban sobre sus nuevos artefactos voladores por todo el estadio.

-Es ser prejuiciosa. Nunca deberías dejarte llevar por las apariencias de esa manera.- Ginny bufó un poco dolida.

-Claro, me imagino que tú no eres nada prejuicioso.- comentó, alejándose un poco de él.

-Yo estoy libre de prejuicios. Los odio a todos por igual- dijo Marcus, con un tono de voz divertido.

-No puedes creer en serio que yo sea ese tipo de persona.- siguió reclamando la chica, cruzándose también de brazos. – Acepté salir contigo. - Sonó más mal de lo que Ginny pensó que sonaría. El semblante de Marcus se endureció y la miró con reproche.

-¿Y eso qué significa?- La cara de Ginny enrojeció de manera alarmante, al igual que sus orejas.

-¡Sabes lo que todo el mundo piensa de los Slytherin! Que son unos traidores, unas sabandijas, que veneran a ya-tu-sabes-quien… - El chico no se inmutó ante sus palabras pero la miró con impresión.

-Tú no me conoces..- murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella. Fue como una especie de revelación, como algo que Marcus no había notado hasta ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Si te conozco, - exclamó la chica mirándolo confundida. El viento volvió a soplar intensamente y las risas ajenas adornaron el incómodo momento de ambos.

-Tú piensas lo mismo de mí. Crees que soy un mortífago traidor y sabandija. – la mirada de Ginny se tornó asustada. –Siempre lo has pensado.-

-¡Tú nunca me cuentas nada!- la pelirroja se levantó con ojos vidriosos y lo miró furiosa. El reclamo fue tan fuerte que Marcus perdió los estribos.

-¡PODRÍA CONTARTE SI PREGUNTARAS!- algunas personas voltearon hacia las gradas ante este último grito. Ginny se encogió un poco ante su potente voz. Marcus bufó molesto, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Odiaba salirse de sus cabales de esa manera. –Si alguna vez te he dado indicios de apoyar a-quien-tu-sabes, dímelos en este momento.- al menos 5 minutos de arrollador silencio siguieron a esto. Ginny empezó a llorar silenciosamente y se sentó de nuevo en la grada, tapándose un poco el rostro con el largo cabello. –Hay unas cuantas cosas que deberías saber sobre Slytherin, y otras que deberías olvidar.- gruñó con determinación.

-Sé que todos los magos oscuros vienen de Slytherin.- murmuró la chica de manera retadora.

-Y supongo que también sabes que Merlín fue Slytherin. – tronó Marcus con odio. Ginny no dijo nada, invadida de asombro. –El camino de un mago no lo define su casa. Las demás también han dado magos oscuros pero imbéciles: como Quirrell por ejemplo. – La voz de Marcus pareció calmarse a medida que hablaba. –De Slytherin han salido los magos más transcendentales de la Historia porque eso es lo que un Slytherin busca: grandeza y reconocimiento. – Ginny se sonó la nariz y lo miró con expresión arrepentida. –Pero aquel que es el más grande, fácilmente puede caer en lo más bajo. Y ese, es el mayor defecto de un Slytherin.

-Lo siento. – habló la pelirroja con un voz apagada. El chico suspiró, resignado. Con un poco de temor se levantó la manga de su sweater en su brazo izquierdo y se la mostró a Ginny.

-Aquí debería estar La Marca Tenebrosa.- le explicó con repulsión. –A principios del curso me negué… y mi familia "aceptó" mi decisión. – Ginny lo observó confundida.

-Entonces… ¿quisieron reclutarte? – Marcus se encogió de hombros.

-Mis padres me ofrecieron a la causa desde que él resurgió de nuevo. – el chico se recubrió el brazo. –Dije lo que pensaba y me fui de casa. – Ginny se tapó la boca.

-¿Entonces a donde fuiste en Navidad?- Marcus se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Me quedé en casa de un amigo muy preciado de la familia. Me escogió como su pupilo. – La voz de Marcus cambió en este punto. –Su nombre es Garrick. Estaba seguro de que me correría de su casa, pero nuevamente, las apariencias engañan.

-Lo siento. – volvió a decir Ginny, sintiéndose apenada.

-No te preocupes. Después de todo, Gryffindor no tolera a aquel que es diferente… o eso dicen, ¿no? – Marcus le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada a la chica y esta desvió la mirada, demasiado arrepentida como para intentar defenderse.

* * *

Ron había insistido en cargar su morral desde que se habían encontrado en el pasillo después de Runas Antiguas. Hermione le contaba con sumo deleite lo asombrosa que resultaba esa clase para ella y, a pesar de que al chico no le atraía en absoluto, escuchaba a la castaña con toda su atención. Le hacía preguntas sobre el tema y la animaba a seguir hablando. Iban caminando bastante distraídos del resto. Sin embargo, Hermione se detuvo instantáneamente cuando divisó a un tumulto de gente de nuevo, frente a la pared ensangrentada. Eran estudiantes que estaban aglomerados alrededor de un grupo de personas no pertenecientes al colegio. Eran algo jóvenes, unos años más que Hermione, pero muy bien parecidos. Uno de ellos le tomaba fotos con una gruesa cámara al mensaje y otro, andaba con un micrófono en la mano, entrevistando. Era una mujer. Hermione calculó que tendría unos 25 años, quizá menos. Era delgada y de mediana estatura, tez blanca y mirada afilada. Sus rasgos eran finos y su andar, algo gracioso. Su cabello, completamente oscuro, excepto por un pedazo de mechón blanco, caía salvajemente en sus hombros hasta llegar a su cintura y vestía un traje negro bastante ceñido. Su rostro denotaba una impresión permanente, sin embargo, Hermione creyó ver algo malvado y calculador en su mirada.

Ron tenía la boca abierta, bastante desencajada. La chica era absurdamente hermosa. Hermione intentó jalar a Ron por la manga para que siguieran su camino hacia el Gran Comedor pero el pelirrojo se movió hacia el lado contrario, donde estaba el tumulto de gente. En ese preciso momento, la misteriosa mujer comenzó a hablar, dirigiéndose a unas cámaras video filmadoras, bastante parecidas a las muggle que Hermione recordaba.

-Por mucho que el Ministerio siempre se haya esforzado en ocultarlo, es inevitable fingir que no está allí. El estigma hacia las personas impuras existe y no va a desaparecer solo porque la comunidad mágica se empeñe en verlos como sus iguales.- habló con una voz decidida y potente. Ron quedó enamorado. –¡Aquí, el mejor ejemplo!- alentó, mostrándole a las cámaras la pared ensangrentada que mostraba la frase _Bad Blood, you are next. _La chica se aclaró la garganta. –Pero quien ha dicho que ser diferente está mal? – terminó, con voz ponzoñosa. –Esto fue la primera transmisión oficial de _Nueva Era, _gracias por escucharnos. – fue recibida con un par de aplausos de los estudiantes. Muchos de ellos, varones, que no dejaban de mirarla. –Cualquier persona que quiera escuchar lo que tengo que decir, puede asistir a la conferencia que _Nueva Era_ dictará próximamente dentro del castillo.- habló, dirigiéndose hacia su público. – Yo también fui estudiante de Hogwarts, al igual que ustedes. El mundo exterior no es como lo pintan aquí, no lo olviden.- terminó, dedicando una impecable sonrisa.

Hermione tuvo que pasar el resto del día aguantando el reciente enamoramiento de Ron. Había recitado las palabras de la misteriosa mujer más de cinco veces a Harry, que había perdido la oportunidad de verla. No dejaba de preguntarse a si mismo, en frente de ellos, si la chica podría ser una veela.

-Tenemos que ir a esa conferencia- sentenció con alegría. Harry sonrió tímidamente mientras bebía su sopa. Hermione suspiró de manera ruidosa, tratando de tragarse las palabras. Esto es lo que siempre había odiado de ser la amiga del chico que quería. Tener que soportar lo hermosa que resultaba para Ron cada chica nueva que conocía. No recordaba ni una sola oportunidad en la que Ron no especificara cada una de las cosas (sexuales o no) que le gustaría hacer con alguna otra chica. Ni siquiera incluso después de lo que pasó entre ellos las cosas habían cambiado. Ni siquiera ahora, que el pelirrojo hacía todo lo posible para recuperarla había cambiado ese aspecto de él. No entendía por qué esto le estaba empezando a molestar otra vez. Dirigió una triste mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y supuso que la deteriorada relación con Malfoy estaba haciendo que desviara su atención de nuevo hacia Ron. ¿Acaso era eso? Después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida este curso escolar, era este, un buen momento de mirar hacia atrás? ¿Acaso Ron Weasley seguía habitando en sus pensamientos, rugiendo con desprecio y coraje acumulado? Esta vez, la chica no estaba tan segura de eso, porque a pesar de que las cosas con Draco estuvieran más que distantes y deterioradas, ella no veía marcha atrás. No veía manera de borrarlo de su mente, estuviera o no Ron en su vida.

–Tiene razón, me refiero, siempre hemos tratado a Hermione como si supiera todo lo que alguien sabe antes de entrar a Hogwarts, y hasta en eso somos diferentes. – volvió a comentar el pelirrojo, con la boca llena.

-Yo no sé nada de lo que debe saber un mago antes de entrar a Hogwarts.- le recordó Harry. Hermione no comentó nada. En ese instante, las lechuzas con el correo estaban haciendo su llegada dentro del castillo. -¿Quién crees tú que sea esa mujer, Hermione?- la castaña se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. El periódico llegó en ese momento a la mesa y desvió su atención, buscando monedas para pagarle a la lechuza. Ron se atragantó ruidosamente y le entregó las monedas a la lechuza por Hermione. Al parecer, ya tenía esa idea preparada. Hermione lo observó pensativamente, sin decir palabras.

-Gracias, Ron. – el chico la miró dulcemente y siguió comiendo. –No lo sé, pienso que quien quiera que sea, está tratando de confraternizar con los estudiantes del castillo. No sé si a favor o en contra de alguien como yo. – comentó hacia Harry al tiempo que se perdía detrás del periódico. Un minuto después, lanzó un alarido de asombro. Harry y Ron voltearon a mirarla. Hermione extendió _El Profeta _en la mesa para que sus dos amigos pudieran leer. Unos cuantos alumnos que estaban cerca, trataron de mirar, curiosos.

_"-Tenía días actuando de manera muy extraña. Lo único que quería era revisar el periódico.- comentó un guardia de seguridad de la reconocida prisión de Azkaban. El incidente ocurrió en la pasada noche, luego de que los dementores visitaran su celda, como siempre. Es el segundo hombre en la historia, que consigue burlar la seguridad de la prisión. Si recordamos las extrañas circunstancias en las que escapó el asesino Sirius Black debemos recalcar las diferencias en cuanto a este nuevo escape. _

_El prófugo es el ya bastante popular mortífago Lucius Malfoy, quien mostraba en su último informe médico una condición de salud bastante lamentable. Con cuadros esquizofrénicos y unos inequívocos síntomas de viruela de dragón (aparentemente padecida también por su sucesor) el hombre dejó destrozada la celda donde se encontraba encerrado. _

_Cualquier persona que tenga información al respecto, le agradecemos contactar al servicio de aurores del Ministerio de Magia lo antes posible."_

-Lo único que tienen que hacer es revisar en la cámara secreta de la Mansión Malfoy.- comentó Ron de manera divertida. Harry mantuvo la mirada un rato más en la publicación, con expresión bastante preocupada. Hermione por el contrario, buscaba desesperadamente a Draco. Pero el chico no se encontraba en ese momento en el Gran Comedor. La verdad era, que desde la última conversación en el aula de pociones, no había vuelto a verlo o cruzar miradas con él en al menos una semana. Volvió a suspirar y cerró el periódico. Si este alejamiento con Malfoy formaba parte de un compendio del destino, de una oportunidad para mirar hacia atrás y corregir lo que había pasado, ella no estaba dispuesta a tomarla. No creía en el destino ni en la predestinación de los hechos. No creía que Malfoy había llegado a su vida siguiendo los hilos imaginarios del universo ni que _nunca debió ser_ como había dicho el mismo chico. Es más, tampoco opinaba que _lo que debía suceder, sucedería_ si no era ella misma la que salía a buscarlo. Se levantó del asiento sin avisar, decidida a recuperar la atención del Slytherin.

* * *

La segunda semana de Febrero fue el triunfo de Hermione; y todo el mundo lo notó.

Los chicos no lograban entender que era lo que había en ella diferente. A simple vista, lucía igual, a excepción de que ahora se maquillaba, y su cabello estaba más domable que antes. Más que nada, parecía ser cuestión de actitud. Hermione caminaba con una seguridad abrumadora y en ocasiones, coqueteaba con la mirada de una manera, que dejaba confundido al más indiferente. Empezó a ser chistes en clases, que para sorpresa de Ron, daban risa. Éste no podía disimular sus embobados ojos cada vez que la veían y había desarrollado una nueva habilidad al estar frente a ella: tartamudeaba.

En clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas todas las chicas se encontraban juntas, embelesadas por unos tiernos bebés unicornios que Hagrid había llevado esa semana. Lavander Brown se apartó de Hermione cuando ésta se agachó cerca de ella, claramente molesta. Le dirigió una mirada herida a Ron que el chico trató de evadir. Hacía meses que Lavander no se dignaba ni a notar su presencia.

-Hey, Potter.- el moreno volteó al igual que su amigo Ron al escuchar el llamado. Cormac McLaggen se había acercado diplomáticamente hasta ellos junto con su inseparable amigo, Jimmy Peakes. Cormac era un rubio de aspecto musculoso, y le llevaba al menos dos cabezas a ambos. –Como ustedes son los guardaespaldas de Granger…- comentó con una sonrisita divertida, mirando a la chica como si fuera algo comestible. –¿Tiene novio? ¿Estará con alguien este San Valentín?- Jimmy se cacareó y le dio un codazo fraternal a su amigo. Harry alzó las cejas peligrosamente. Ron en cambio, se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Si por guardaespaldas te referías a amigos…- espetó Harry dándole la espalda. Ron apretó los puños y lo observó amenazadoramente. Cormac le dirigió una mirada de burla a Ron y lo estudió de arriba abajo.

-Está bien, amigos de Granger.- sonrió gentilmente. –Sólo les estoy avisando que ese día ella no estará con ustedes. Y quizá esa noche tampoco. – Ron se abalanzó con la fuerza de un toro embravecido hacia Cormac pero Harry lo sujetó a tiempo. Cormac se carcajeó y se alejó de ellos junto a su amigo.

-No…seas…estúpido…- resopló Harry mientras su amigo trataba de soltarse. –Te volvería mierda en cinco segundos…- Ron se soltó y bufó ruidosamente.

-Lo mataré antes de San Valentín. – Harry rió ante el enfado de su amigo. -¿Desde cuándo McLaggen está interesado en Hermione?- preguntó con un gemido ahogado, pasándose la mano por el rojizo cabello.

Harry se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. –No le des importancia. Hermione nunca estaría con alguien como él.-

-Me recordó a Malfoy…- comentó el pelirrojo arreglándose la manga.

-Exacto. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Además, ella no estará con McLaggen si tú le propones antes ser su Valentín. – Ron lo estudió nerviosamente.

-¿Qué yo qué? No puedo. Jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así. – dijo, con un tono de voz bastante agudo.

-Por eso es que eres tan perdedor, Weasley. - siseó Draco a unos cuantos pasos de ambos. Claramente, había estado escuchando cada palabra de la conversación. Sin embargo, no esperó a que los Gryffindor se defendieran; empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el grupo de chicas, dejando a Ron indignado.

Estas palabras no se borraron fácilmente de los pensamientos de Ron. El 14 de Febrero fue para él peor que una mañana antes de un partido de quidditch. Bajó al Gran Comedor hecho un nudo de nervios, con una pequeña carta arrugada entre las manos. Recibió, con bastante apatía, el buen humor colectivo que habitaba en el Comedor. El techo estaba adornado con pequeñas nubes arremolinadas en torno a un gigantesco sol. Gritos exaltados de chicas recibiendo regalos y unos cuantos pétalos de rosas desprendidos en el suelo del lugar. El pelirrojo sintió nauseas al creer que estaba en medio de algún video amoroso/musical de bajo costo. Pero sus ojos se salieron completamente de orbitas al vislumbrar a tres personas conocidas disfrazadas de cupido, recorriendo de un lado para otro el Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué pretenden Neville… Esa es mi hermana?- se interrumpió así mismo el chico al sentarse frente a sus amigos y reconocer a Ginny. La chica había convertido su cabello en una larga trenza roja que llegaba a su cintura. El disfraz de cupido era completamente blanco y andaba descalza. Llevaba además, un pequeño arco y flecha en forma de corazón. Luna y Neville estaban vestidos exactamente iguales. El disfraz del chico era un poco más exhibicionista. Muchas estudiantes más jóvenes que él reían enloquecidas cuando éste pasaba cerca de ellas.

Hermione soltó una carcajada al ver la embobada expresión que exhibía Harry en el rostro. –Encontraron una muy buena manera de ganar dinero. – comentó con alegría.

-Pudieron haberme avisado, ¡yo también necesito ganar dinero!- protestó Ron con enojo. Neville en ese instante se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor buscando a Lavander Brown. Al estar frente a ella le regaló una rosa blanca y se aclaró la garganta:

_-"Una lengua que emponzoña mil corazones, _

_una boca que exhibe perlas_

_Una mirada que derriba hombres y convoca rayos_

_Y un corazón del cual no brota más que mi ruina…"-_citó con voz potente. Las carcajadas explotaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Lavander se sonrojó hasta las orejas y aceptó la rosa blanca. Le dirigió una rápida y esperanzada mirada a Ron, que este no supo interpretar. Quizá, por un momento, la chica pensó que el regalo lo mandó su antiguo novio. Los 3 cupidos se convirtieron en la sensación de San Valentín. Los estudiantes y sobretodo las chicas, perseguían a Neville, Luna y Ginny con la mirada, esperanzadas de ser las próximas de recibir un obsequio. El turno de Luna llegó al materializar con su varita un tarro de chocolate derretido adornado con lazos y entregárselo a Zacharias Smith. Fue el primer chico en recibir un regalo de una anónima. A pesar de que la hora de clases oficialmente ya había comenzado, ningún alumno quería abandonar el comedor. Lo insólito sucedió cuando Ginny Weasley se acercó a la mesa de los profesores y buscó al profesor Snape. El hombre la miró como si estuviera preparado a escupirle en cualquier momento.

Ginny le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y sacó su varita. Con un rápido movimiento un gran lirio de color amarillo cayó en la mesa de los profesores. Snape miró la flor con impresión mientras muchas risas ahogadas se escuchaban de fondo. Dumbledore observaba la escena, silencioso, con mucha diversión en su mirada. Antes de que su profesor se le ocurriera ahorcarla, Ginny corrió hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Harry observó sus movimientos con preocupación. Pero para su sorpresa, los Slytherin, o al menos los chicos, no la miraban con reproche o desaprobación. Parecían más bien curiosos. Ginny suspiró con nerviosismo y se adentró entre las serpientes. Sacó una fresca flor que tenía escondida en el disfraz. Se trataba de un pequeño y rojo tulipán. Con un último y lento movimiento, le extendió el tulipán a un chico que había estado observando el espectáculo con aprensión. Draco parpadeó varias veces sin entender. Las risas pronto se hicieron notar y sintió un claro ardor en la nuca, como si Pansy le estuviera clavando estacas con los ojos. Su rostro también empezó a arder. Con confusión, aceptó la flor de la más pequeña de los Weasley y la miró pidiendo una explicación. La chica hizo un pequeño movimiento con los labios y alzó la vista al cielo, como si fuera obvio. Draco creyó leer en sus labios la palabra_ ábrelo. _Pansy intentó arrebatarle el tulipán al chico con un brusco movimiento. Malfoy protegió la flor y decidió esconderla de todas las miradas.

-¿Quién podría haberle mandado una flor a Malfoy?- escupió Ron con indignación, levantándose un poco del asiento para ver mejor. Hermione intentó esconder el rostro inútilmente.

-No tengo idea, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos.- murmuró Harry levantándose precipitadamente del asiento. Acababa de ver como Ginny se sentaba en las piernas de Marcus y este le daba a la chica un obsequio. Ron pareció recordarse de algo y abrió la boca nerviosamente. Sus manos empezaron a temblar al mismo tiempo que manoseaba el ligero papel arrugado con el que llegó esa mañana al Gran Comedor. Le dirigió una mirada a Hermione, que también se levantaba del asiento y registraba su mochila con libros. Estaba maquillada de nuevo, con unos bucles más pronunciados en su largo cabello y las uñas pintadas de rojo. Ron tragó saliva perdiendo todo el valor. Harry adivinó lo que sucedía y suspiró, exasperado.

-Iré adelante, luego los veo. – dijo, abandonando el lugar para dejarlos solos. Ron se aclaró la garganta.

-Hermione…- la chica se encontraba totalmente distraída, mirando insistentemente hacia la última mesa. Para su pesar, vio como a esas alturas ya Pansy estaba intentando acaparar toda la atención de Draco. El chico ni siquiera había dirigido su vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y el pequeño tulipán que ella le había mandado había desaparecido de vista.

-Dime- contestó con los ojos vidriosos pero dibujando una sonrisa.

Ron tragó fuertemente. Le entregó el arrugado papel y bajó la mirada. Hermione frunció el ceño y se dispuso a leer:

_"Could you be my valentine?"_

La chica no supo que expresión dibujar. Ni siquiera entendía si la pregunta iba en serio. Parpadeó varias veces preguntándose a sí misma por qué Ron no se lo preguntó simplemente y ya. Antes de que pudiera responder algo, fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por Neville, Ginny y Luna, quienes reían a carcajadas. Luna les pidió que se juntaran para tomarles una fotografía. La cámara hizo un ligero "crack" y el flash iluminó el sonrojado y arrepentido rostro de Ron y a una incómoda Hermione, que había quedado entre dos sonrientes cupidos.

-¿Por qué dibujaste esa cara, Ron?- preguntó Luna con curiosidad observando la fotografía. Neville y Ginny salían balanceándose y riéndose y Ron bajaba la mirada una y otra vez con vergüenza.

Hermione prefirió no responder. De igual manera, pasarían todo el día juntos, como siempre. Su atención no reparó mucho en el silencio del pelirrojo el resto del día. Ni siquiera cuando Harry preguntó abiertamente en el almuerzo que le sucedía a Ron, ella sintió importancia. Su corazón no estaba funcionando bien ese día. Llegó a experimentar un gran número de palpitaciones cada vez que entraba a una clase donde Draco estaría, que en total fueron dos. Lamentablemente, por mucho que la chica lo buscara con la mirada, Malfoy jamás le correspondió. No solo eso, el rubio parecía seriamente empeñado en ignorarla, sin importar lo que ella hiciera para establecer contacto. Alcanzó a escuchar en una clase, como Pansy daba alaridos de emoción, mostrándoles a sus amigas Slytherin el brazalete que Draco le había obsequiado ese día. Hermione entró en depresión. Intentó secarse las lágrimas que asistieron a ella a borbotones pero por culpa de esto se le corrió el maquillaje.

Harry reparó por segunda vez en la expresión de Hermione. La de Ron no se alejaba demasiado. Suspiró resignado, concluyendo que no le gustaban los días tan dramáticos como estos. El viento alborotó en ese instante las hojas de los árboles del patio empedrado, donde se encontraban sentados pasando la tarde. Pronto llegarían los alumnos de segundo año, que esa tarde participarían en un club de duelo. Ginny apareció en ese momento, caminaba deprisa de un lado para otro, aún entregando regalos. Harry se distrajo mirándola unos instantes. Pensó en lo irremediablemente bella que lucía ese día. Ginny suspiró, extenuada y un momento después giró el rostro hasta donde se encontraban sus tres amigos. La mirada de la chica le provocó una sensación de angustia desconocida. No sabía de donde venía pero sintió un gran deseo de correr lejos de ella. Para su desgracia, Ginny sonrió y se sentó con ellos. Cargaba una pequeña bolsita, repleta de galeones. Ron miró con amargura las monedas de oro.

-¿Cuántos galeones has ganado?- Ginny sonrió encantada.

-70 galeones. ¿No es absurdo? La gente en verdad es capaz de gastar un galeón por una rosa. Perdí esa apuesta con Neville.- Ron dibujó una expresión hosca y siguió mirando el horizonte.

-Wow, es increíble Ginny!- musitó Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa. Sus ojos en cambio, relampaguearon tristemente y además, aguados.

-¿Quién le regaló la flor a Snape?- pregunto Harry con curiosidad. Ginny lanzó una carcajada.

-Neville. Solo que ya saben la relación entre ambos. Los ojos de Neville para mentir son dos ventanas abiertas con señales de humo. – La chica se acomodó un poco la trenza con alegría. –No se lo comenten a nadie. Me informaron que Snape tiene el lirio en el bolsillo y lo ha sacado al finalizar todas sus clases el día de hoy. Pobre tonto.- el humor de Ron pareció mejorar ante este descubrimiento.

-No puede ser tan imbécil. ¿De verdad cree que alguien le mandó el obsequio por amor?- sonrió, retomando un pequeño brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Ginny miró a Hermione con preocupación unos segundos después.

-Hermione necesito que me acompañes al baño, es urgente.- La castaña pareció notar las intenciones de su amiga y trató de negarse. –Por favor, Hermione.- insistió cuando la chica abrió la boca. Luego suspiró, resignada.

Caminaron en silencio, esquivando el humor colectivo de todo el mundo. Unas chicas de Hufflepuff agarraron a Ginny y exigieron una foto con ella. Hermione esperó por ella, impaciente. Cuando llegaron al baño del segundo piso, Ginny cerró la puerta con pasador y se puso las manos en la cadera, exigiendo una explicación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas ocultármelo?- Hermione se miraba en el espejo, fingiendo distracción.

-¿Ocultarte qué?- Ginny bufó.

-Hermione, este día se prestó para bromas como el lirio de Snape, estoy clara de eso. El tarro de chocolate que recibió Smith estaba embrujado. Y el ramo de flores que recibió Finnigan en el almuerzo lo mandó Colin. – reveló la pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione dibujó una expresión de asombro. – Pero el tulipán que le mandaste a Malfoy fue algo completamente distinto.-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Te dije lo que pretendía con esa flor, Ginny…-

-¡Me dijiste que cuando Malfoy lo abriera saldrían cucarachas Hermione!-

-¡EXACTO!- gritó la chica riendo nerviosamente.

-¡BASTA! Malfoy ya abrió el tulipán. Lo vi en el mediodía. – Hermione bajó las defensas y la miró con curiosidad. –No lo abrió frente a sus amigos. Se escondió en un rincón del invernadero 3.- Ginny estudió la reacción de su amiga, aún con cara de pocos amigos. -¿Qué es lo que te traes con él?- Hermione seguía mirándola con una expresión entre atontada y curiosa. Empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos y dirigió su vista al suelo.

-No lo entenderías, Ginny. Yo… de todas maneras no es lo que…- Ginny lanzó un bufido.

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos?- Hermione dibujó una cara de asco.

-¿Juntos? No, pero qué cosas dices?- Ginny lanzó un grito de frustración.

-Hermione, Malfoy miró el tulipán durante media hora antes de abrirlo. Y nunca pensé que vería tanto dolor en su estúpida cara. – La castaña abrió los ojos con impresión. –No solo eso, lagrimeó un poco después de ver el recuerdo.- murmuró, dibujando una expresión de disgusto. El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue irrompible. Ginny miraba desafiantemente a Hermione, la cual trató de esconder las lágrimas inútilmente. Unos segundos después, la pelirroja suspiró. –Mi hermano, ni siquiera Harry, pueden enterarse de esto.- Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, con lágrimas saliendo a borbotones de sus ojos. Ginny se tapó el rostro con las manos y se lo estrujó. –Estás arruinada, Hermione.-

-Lo sé…- Ginny decidió darle un torpe abrazo.

-No… No juzgaré tu relación con él. A él tampoco. – exclamó con seguridad, recordando la última discusión que tuvo con Marcus. –Me parece que él está sufriendo más que tú. – Hermione se secó los ojos con remordimiento. Ginny sacó su varita y dio un girón; un pañuelo rosado se materializó. Se lo extendió a Hermione. Salieron semi-abrazadas del baño, rumbo al patio empedrado, enterrando ese secreto. Ginny aún no estaba segura de haber reaccionado de la manera correcta. Le molestaba profundamente haber descubierto la verdad, sobretodo ver a Ron sufriendo como lo estaba haciendo por Hermione, y ésta en cambio, siendo amante de la peor persona que pudo haber escogido.

Ginny se despidió tímidamente, ya que tenía que continuar repartiendo entregas del día de los enamorados. Hermione empezó a organizar en el patio los grupos de duelo junto a un prefecto de Ravenclaw. Para ese entonces, Harry y Ron se encontraban recostados de un gran árbol, compartiendo entre los dos una caja de grageas de todos los sabores. La cara de desdicha de Ron ahora Harry también la poseía. El humor de Hermione mejoró a medida que transcurría la tarde y supervisaba a los niños. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que la nueva generación era algo despiadada. Los pequeños Gryffindor se burlaban cruelmente de los Hufflepuff, que iban de último en cuanto a puntos acumulados se trataba. Más tarde, tuvo que separar a un Ravenclaw que había caído encima de un joven Slytherin y lo estaba matando a puñetazos. En ese instante, las campanas del reloj sonaron y un grupillo de estudiantes salió también al patio.

Pansy iba de manos agarradas con Draco, dedicando sonrisas a diestra y siniestra. Blaise y Daphne iban con ellos. Se detuvieron unos segundos a contemplar el duelo entre los estudiantes más pequeños. Draco lucía claramente incómodo. Pansy observó cómo Hermione separaba a un Ravenclaw de un Slytherin y frunció el ceño. La castaña había reparado su vista en Draco, de nuevo. Le dirigió la misma mirada aduladora que llevaba dedicándole todo el día y Pansy no entendía por qué. No conseguía entender por qué Granger llevaba días intentando captar la atención de su novio, a pesar de que no recibía ni un atisbo de interés por parte del Slytherin. Sin avisar, se desprendió de la mano de Malfoy y se subió a la tarima. Recibió unas cuantas miradas a cambio. Pansy alzó su brazo al aire.

-Mira Granger, ¿te gusta mi regalo de San Valentín? Supongo que tú no recibiste nada. Weasley ni para eso tiene dinero.- unas cuantas risas adornaron las palabras de Pansy. Hermione se enderezó y la observó con antipatía. No sentía celos en absoluto del regalo. Para ella, era preferible un regalo que dijera te conozco, a uno que dijera mira cuánto gasté. Pero prefirió no contestar, cualquier cosa que dijera podría arruinarlo todo. Miró a Draco, y este por fin le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada vacía y carente de interés. Bien podría haber estado contemplando una pared. Hermione apretó los puños, molesta.

-Esta tarima de duelo es solamente para los de segundo año. ¿Estás en segundo año, Parkinson?- Pansy se cacareó, sacó con un revoloteo de humor su varita y luego la sujetó fuerte, sonriéndole macabramente a Hermione.

-¿Por qué no les demuestras a los de segundo año tus dotes, Granger?- Hermione sacó su varita a regañadientes.

-¡Destrúyela, Pansy!- gritó Zabini riendo a carcajadas. Le dio un codazo amistoso a Draco y lo miró con malicia. El rubio parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Su cara adquirió un ligera tono verdoso. Pansy volteó y saludó con la mano a Zabini. Luego, al ver a Malfoy le mandó un beso seductor. Al otro lado de la tarima Hermione escuchó gritos de apoyo de los pequeños Gryffindor, pero no le importaron. No sabía cuántos minutos habrán transcurrido sin que ninguna de las dos hiciera un movimiento. Finalmente, Hermione decidió dedicarle la más terrible de las miradas. Lamentablemente, Pansy lo notó. Notó que no era una simple mirada de odio ni desafío, sus grandes ojos se abrieron un poco más al reconocer los celos impregnando todo el cuerpo de Granger. Ante este descubrimiento, Pansy no se percató del movimiento en la varita de su oponente.

-_¡Volate Ascendere!- _tronó Hermione con decisión al tiempo que blandía su varita. El cuerpo de Pansy fue lanzado hacia arriba con tal potencia que la chica cayó mareada al suelo. Más personas empezaron a acercarse. Ron y Harry empezaron a aproximarse. La Slytherin se levantó del suelo, adolorida y aún impresionada. Vio como Hermione le dedicaba una mirada triunfante a Draco, que yacía inmóvil cerca de ellas.

Pansy se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado. -_¡Serpensortia!- _una gran serpiente cascabel se materializó de la varita de la chica y fue arrojada con velocidad hacia Hermione. La castaña retrocedió al ver lo que le caería encima y blandió su varita.

-_¡Depulso!_- la serpiente fue rechazada y devuelta hacia Pansy que lanzó un grito de miedo pero se tiró al piso, esquivando al animal. La serpiente salió despedida hacia un matorral. Pansy volvió a colocarse de pie, mirando fijamente a Hermione, pero esta sólo tenía ojos para Malfoy en ese momento. Pansy estaba convencida que debía seguir su intuición, esa que jamás había fallado.

Levantó su varita de nuevo, esta vez rodando su mirada hasta Draco, preparada a ver su reacción. -_¡Sectumsempra!_- el hechizo de color mortecino salió disparado hacia Hermione, que ante el asombro no le dio tiempo de protegerse. El hechizo le profirió grandes cortes en la piel de Hermione y Pansy dirigía la dirección de los cortes con la varita. Se escuchó un grito colectivo en el patio, superado con creces ante el que profirió Hermione. El rostro de Draco se nubló de ira.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Ron subiendo a la tarima.

Malfoy, sin pensarlo dos veces, enfundó su varita, y pronunció -_¡Expelliermus!- _ Pansy quedó completamente desarmada. Los cortes en la piel de Hermione dejaron de aparecer, pero de igual manera, la sangre salía a chorros de su cuerpo. La Slytherin lo miró y alzó una ceja, quedando comprobado lo que sospechaba.

-¿Por qué la detuviste?- preguntó Zabini, consumido por la incertidumbre. Puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de Draco, examinando más cerca su semblante. Daphne se tapó la boca con ambas manos, totalmente impresionada. Malfoy buscó la mirada de Pansy que ésta no le devolvió. La chica bajó de la tarima con actitud resuelta y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta entrar al castillo. Blaise tomó la decisión de seguirla antes de que traspasara la puerta. Muchos niños que contemplaron la escena empezaron a llorar. Ron cargó valientemente el cuerpo de Hermione y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia el castillo. Algunos Gryffindor, junto con ellos, Perikles, acompañaron al pelirrojo.

Harry en cambio, no tomó la dirección hacia la enfermería. Caminaba rápido y decidido, colmado de indignación, chocando y sin pedir disculpas a los alumnos con los que se encontraba. Sujetaba con fuerza su varita que se escondía en su bolsillo. Le tomó menos tiempo del que creyó llegar a las mazmorras, pero no había terminado de bajar unas angostas escaleras de caracol cuando alcanzó a escuchar unos gritos.

-¡No eres digno de pertenecer a esta casa!- rugió Pansy ahogadamente. El pasillo que conducía hacia el retrato de Slytherin se hallaba vacío. Harry se arriesgó a seguir bajando lentamente las escaleras para obtener una visión de lo que ocurría. Cuando llegó al final, descubrió a Parkinson y Malfoy peleando. -¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo pensabas reconocer ante mí lo asqueroso que podías llegar a ser? ¡Dime, Malfoy!- gruesas lagrimas empezaron a escapar de los ojos de la chica.

Draco no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. -¡Cállate, no tienes derecho a llamarme así por simples suposiciones tuyas!- Pansy rió locamente. -¡TENÍA QUE DETENERTE!-

-¿SUPOSICIONES DICES? Creeme, Malfoy… nunca había estado tan jodidamente segura de algo. Y tú te encargaste de demostrármelo.- terminó empujándolo con rencor. Harry se agachó un poco, resuelto a escuchar lo que no le interesaba ver, confundido ante la pelea de ambos Slytherin.

-Yo no te demostré nada. Tenía que detenerte! Ahora todo el castillo creerá que fuiste tú la del mensaje en la pared. – Pansy volvió a reír.

-Sólo cállate ¿quieres? Te conozco TAN bien que es la primera vez que de verdad, Malfoy, no te creo ni una palabra. – Pansy se llevó las manos al rostro. –He pillado como te mira, como busca tu atención. Su odio, sus celos al vernos juntos… ¡Suéltame, no quiero que me toques! – Harry escuchó un quejido ahogado de Parkinson. –Blaise intentó darme explicaciones hace rato, pero yo me negué a escucharlo. Me negué, porque sé cómo la miraste cuando la maldije, Draco. Y tú nunca habías mirado a alguien así. –Harry no pudo evitar levantarse un poco para ver como el Slytherin miraba al piso, con actitud derrotada, ante las declaraciones de Pansy. –Esa expresión de haber perdido lo que deseas. – La chica rió. – Siempre deseé que me miraras de esa manera. –Draco permanecía callado. –Sólo… sólo necesito escuchar que es mentira, Draco. Sólo dime que no sientes nada por Granger, y olvidaré todo lo que pasó. – pidió suplicante la chica. El rubio apretó los puños con fiereza durante unos interminables segundos.

-No puedo hacer eso.- murmuró el Slytherin bajando la voz. Pansy lo estudió, aterrada. Harry vio como Draco levantó la cabeza y la miró arrepentido. El Slytherin murmuró algo más, una especie de sentencia tan poco audible que bien pudo no haber sido dicha. El pasillo inmediatamente se llenó de un silencio pausado, casi infantil. Ambos Slytherin se miraron sinceramente, con transparencia, sin nada más que ocultar. Pansy bajó la cabeza, se tapó ligeramente la boca, aceptando lo que había escuchado. Sin más que agregar, le dio la espalda a Malfoy, y entró por el retrato a su sala común. El chico permaneció inmóvil un rato, su mirada lucía perdida, contemplando el muro que tenía al frente, sin percatarse que Harry Potter había escuchado la más valiente de sus declaraciones.


End file.
